Damages
by Iamtwilightobsessed-MP
Summary: When a broken-hearted Bella meets an angry and lonely Paul,   can they help each other learn to love, and trust again?   B/P, Non-Cannon, OOC Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Damages:**

**When a broken-hearted Bella meets an angry and lonely Paul, **

**can they help each other learn to love, and trust again? **

**B/P, Non-Cannon, OOC Rated M**

**Edward left Bella, and Jake became her best friend. When Jake ignores Bella and ends their friendship she meets Paul who has not phased yet.**

**Sam, Emily, Leah- 19**

**Jared, Bella, Paul 18**

**Embry, Quil, Jake, Kim-16**

**Seth 15**


	2. Chapter 1 Broken Promises

**Disclaimer: **S.M. owns Twilight and its characters.

No copyright infringement intended.

I own nothing except my imagination. I have twisted the storyline and characters to benefit my own amusement. Let this disclaimer stand for all chapters.

**CH.1 Broken Promises**

I have not heard from Jake since the disaster of a movie night with Mike.

I have been listening to Billy tell me Jake was sick for two weeks. He would hang up on me after telling me Jake could not talk to me, leaving me holding the phone listening to a dial tone. I knew he had to be lying, why else would he hang up on me? I just have no idea why.

I grabbed my keys; pulled on my jacket and headed to La Push, I needed answers.

I pulled up in front of Jake's house and could see someone move the curtains to look out. I wanted to know why Jake suddenly did not want to talk to me, after telling me he would wait, after promising me he would never leave me.

It was pouring down rain, but I did not care. I decided I would wait until either Jake came out of the house or Charlie came and dragged me home. Either way I was prepared to sit here in the rain for however long it took.

I was so lost in thought, that I did not see Jake coming to my window until I heard a tap on it. Looking out through the rain-streaked window, I saw my best friend Jake, or a person who resembled my best friend.

I opened my truck door to get out, Jake stood there looking down, but he would not meet my eyes. Jake had changed, two weeks ago, he had beautiful crow black hair to his shoulders and now it was shorn short. He had bulked up and gotten a tattoo.

What had happened to Jake? I wondered.

"Jake?"

I asked

"What do you want Bella?"

He asked, his voice hard

"I .. I wanted to talk to you"

I told him

"Talk"

He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Alone"

I said taking notice of the four large boys behind him

"Okay"

He said as Sam gave him a nod.

"Jake, why won't you talk to me when I call? What did I do wrong?"

I asked trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You didn't do anything"

He said

"Then why is Billy lying and telling me you can't come to the phone, and hanging

up on me?"

I asked

"Bella we can't be friends anymore"

He said with less malice in his voice.

"W.. why.. "

I asked

"It's not good for us to be friends."

Jake told me.

"Please Jake"

I whispered as I reached for him arm; I did not want to lose Jake, he is all I had.

"Don't touch me"

He said his voice hard and cold

'Jake.. Why can't we be friends anymore? I'm sorry for what ever I did.'

I begged

"Leave Bella, and don't come back. I don't want you here"

He spat at me and left me standing in the rain looking at his back as he walked

away.

"You promised… you swore you would never leave me."

I whispered

I could feel the parts of my heart Jake had put back together break again. I felt completely empty.

What was so wrong with me?

I started my truck and backed out of the Black's driveway and headed

away from Jakes house. I did not want to go home, I knew Charlie would see me, and know something was wrong. I could not stand seeing him look at me with pity.

I pulled up to the trail that leads to the cliffs, I just needed to think.

I made my way up the trail, slipping in the mud, and tripping on tree roots, when I made it to the top I just sat down looking out over the water, trying to will my mind to shut down.

**Paul's Pov**

I cannot believe fucking Jared, he has been my best friend since we were kids, and now he goes and joins Sam's gang and acts as if he does not know me.

Fuck him, Fuck Sam, and fuck his lackeys.

They walk around school and the entire rez like they own it.

Sam, Jared, Jake and Embry fuck them all.

I was stomping my way through the woods headed to the cliffs, I needed to get away from my empty house. Just another reminder that I have no one.

Jared knows I'm on my own, he knows he's my only friend. What a dick.

I was almost to the end of the trail when I saw someone was already there.

FUCK! I thought, just what I need some chick crying her eyes out. Shit I am not getting involved in that, what the hell would I say anyway? Life sucks little girl, just look at me.

I turned around and made my way back down the trail and headed to my house.

**Pack Pov**

_Bella is sitting in her truck in your driveway-__**Sam**_

_Sam I can't do this, it's going to break her-__**Jake**_

_Jake you have to, she cannot be around you-__**Sam**_

_It will be okay Jake-__**Embry**_

_Yea you don't have to tear your best friends heart out-__**Jake**_

_No, but I did. I know how you feel-__**Jared**_

_Just take care of it Jake, I am sorry it has to be this way-__**Sam**_

**Jake**

I walked up to Bella's truck and tapped on the window.

I could see her take in all the changes to my body , my hair, and the new tattoo.

"Jake?"

She asked

"What do you want Bella?"

I asked her, my voice sounding harsher than I meant

"I .. I wanted to talk to you"

She told me. I could see she was on the verge of tears and my heart was breaking knowing what I was about to do.

"Talk"

I said, but it sounded more like a hiss.

"Alone"

She said taking notice the pack behind me

"Okay"

I said, when Sam gave me the ok nod.

"Jake, why won't you talk to me when I call? What did I do wrong?"

She asked trying to hold back the tears I could already smell.

"You didn't do anything"

I told her

"Then why is Billy lying and telling me you can't come to the phone, and hanging

up on me?"

She asked

"Bella we can't be friends anymore"

I told her, trying to make my voice softer

"W.. why.. "

She asked

She was killing me, I wanted to grab her in a hug and make it all go away but I couldn't.

"It's not good for us to be friends."

I told her

"Please Jake"

She whispered as she reached for my arm

"Don't touch me"

I said my voice sounding hard and cold even to my own ears

'Jake.. Why can't we be friends anymore? I'm sorry for what ever I did.'

She begged

Damn this is so fucking hard, I hate hurting her.. I love her.

"Leave Bella, and don't come back. I don't want you here"

I told her walking away, hating Sam so much for making me do this.

"You promised… you swore you would never leave me."

I heard her whisper.

I walked back towards the woods behind my house and phased.

_I'm really sorry Jake, but it was for the best-__**Sam**_

_Fuck you, you didn't have to tear her apart-__**Jake**_

_I'm sorry Jake-__**Embry**_

_Me too man-__**Jared**_

_Where is she going? That's not the way out of the rez-__**Sam**_

_I don't know-__**Jake**_

_She's going up to the cliffs-__**Jared**_

_We will follow to make sure she's ok but we will not show ourselves-__**Sam**_

_I watched as Bella stumbled her way up to the cliffs and sat down, letting the rain pour down on her. She just sat looking out over the water crying._

"_Yea Sam I can see how this was for the best-__**Jake**_

_She will get over it -__**Sam**_

_And if she doesn't?-__**Jake**_

_Do I need to remind you what can happen if you phase too close to her?-__**Sam**_

_NO-__**Jake**_

_Fuck Paul is headed up here-__**Jared**_

_Great why don't we have a reunion for everyone we fucked over, let's invite Leah-__**Jake**_

_Enough-__**Sam**_

_Paul looks just as bad as Bella without tears-__**Embry**_

_Yea, he doesn't have anyone-__**Jared**_

_He will phase too, then he will understand-__**Sam**_

_And if he doesn't'? What about Quil?-__**Jake**_

_This is the way it has to be-__**Sam**_

_We watched Paul stop and look at Bella, then turn around and leave, after a few more minutes Bella stumbled her way back down the trail and got into her truck and drove away._

_How are we supposed to be proud of what we do, when we also do that _

_to people?-__**Jared**_

_It's for the best-__**Sam**_

_Keep telling yourself that-__**Jake**_

_I'm going home-__**Jake**_


	3. Chapter 2 Twisted

**CH.2 Twisted**

**Paul's Pov**

Three days. I have walked to the cliff three days in a row to see the same girl crying.

Part of me is twisted enough to get pleasure knowing someone else is as miserable as I am, but the other part of me wants to know why she is here. What happened to her to make her come here, sit alone and cry?

Fuck, I knew I was going to approach her; my own sick curiosity would not let me go home again without finding out.

I walked out of the woods where I had been watching her, like I have been the last two days. What do I say? I wondered. I am not exactly Mr. fucking sunshine myself.

"You plan to jump?"I asked

I watched as she turned around and looked at me, damn she looked sad her eyes were blood shot and swollen and I could see the tracks from tears going down her cheeks.

I bet if she weren't crying, she would be pretty.

"I thought about it"

She answered me

Shit, didn't expect that…

"And you decided against it?"

I asked

"Yea, I'd probably jump wrong and only end up paralyzed"

She stated with certainty

Hell I thought only I had morbid thoughts like this.

"Sounds like something that would happen to me"

I told her

"Can I sit?"I asked her

"Your rez"

She said

"Why are you on my rez crying?"

I asked

She really did make my curiosity go crazy, she clearly didn't live here, yet she came everyday for the last three days to sit here and cry.

"No where else to go, I guess"

She said, her voice quiet and hitching from her crying

"Why are you up here watching me cry?"she asked me

I guess that was a fair question

"No where else to go either"

I told her honestly

"Huh"

She muttered

We sat in silence for a while neither of us saying anything, I guess we both knew if we were both up here neither of us were happy people.

I watched as she stood up, she was a tiny little thing.

"Uh see ya"

She said

"Yea see ya"

I told her

**Bella's Pov**

"Bells you going to see Jake today?"

Charlie asked me

"Yea I'll probably head to La Push in a bit"

I told him, looking anywhere but his eyes.

It wasn't technically a lie, I did plan to go to La Push I just wouldn't be seeing Jake.

I didn't tell Charlie what happened, he would only look at me with pity and I couldn't deal with anymore of his worried glances in my direction.

No, it was better if he thought things were fine.

I drove down to the rez parking by the trail, and started stumbling my way up the path just like I've done the last two days. I can't stay at home, I feel claustrophobic, like the walls are closing in on me.

I was sitting on the cliffs, looking out at the water letting the tears flow freely without worry that someone would see me.

When I heard a voice behind me.

"You plan to jump?"the male voiced asked

I slowly turned to see a guy about my age, he looked almost as sad and angry as me, so I decided to answer him truthfully.

"I thought about it"

I answered

"And you decided against it?"

He asked

"Yea, I'd probably jump wrong and only end up paralyzed"

I told him completely convinced of the truth in my confession.

"Sounds like something that would happen to me"

He said

"Can I sit?"He asked

"Your rez"

I told him

"Why are you on my rez crying?"

He asked

I debated on whether to say anything or just leave, but it's not like anyone else is talking to me so I decided to answer.

"No where else to go, I guess"

I told him, hearing my own voice hitch from the sobbing I had been doing.

"Why are you up here watching me cry?"I asked him

"No where else to go either"

He said shocking me with his honestly

"Huh"

I muttered

We both sat silently, I guess the fact that we were both here proves neither of us have much option.

I stood up to leave, I needed to get home and fix Charlie dinner.

"Uh see ya"

I told him

"Yea see ya"

He said

I tripped my way back down the trail and headed home.

**Pack Pov- Jake and Jared**

_It's been three days. She sits up here crying and he watches from the woods-__**Jake**_

_I know-__**Jared**_

_Why does he just watch?-__**Jake**_

_Paul doesn't' really trust people-__**Jared**_

_Yea I have seen in your head, some of that shit is fucked up-__**Jake**_

_Yea it is, and that's only the stuff I know about-__**Jared**_

_I know Sam thinks he is doing the right thing, but how can this be right-__**Jake**_

_I don't know, I feel like a shit friend-__**Jared**_

_Me too-__**Jake**_

_Looks like his curiosity is getting the better of him-__**Jake**_

_Huh-__**Jared**_

"You plan to jump?"Paul asked Bella

"I thought about it"

She told him

_Fuck-__**Jake**_

_Yea-__**Jared**_

"And you decided against it?"

Paul asked her

"Yea, I'd probably jump wrong and only end up paralyzed"

Bella told him

"Sounds like something that would happen to me"

Paul told her

_Man this is all kinds of fucked up-__**Jared**_

_What happens if they do not get over it, like Sam thinks they will-__**Jake**_

_I don't know. Paul will eventually phase but Bella fuck if I know Jake-__**Jared**_

"Can I sit?"Paul asked her

"Your rez"

She told him

"Why are you on my rez crying?"

Paul asked her

"No where else to go, I guess"

She told him, her voice quiet and hitching from her crying

_I fucking hate this-__**Jake**_

_Me too-__**Jared**_

"Why are you up here watching me cry?"

She asked him

"No where else to go either"

He told her

_Fuck me-__**Jared**_

_Yep-__**Jake**_

"Huh"

Bella muttered

_We watched as they sat in silence for a long time, neither attempting to say anything._

_They were both lost in thought and looked like hell_

Bella stood up to leave, looking small.

_She has lost too much weight-__**Jake**_

_She looks tiny-__**Jared**_

"Uh see ya"

Bella told Paul

"Yea see ya"

He told her

_We watched Bella stumble down the path, as Paul stayed on the cliffs watching the water_

_No matter what happens, I do not think they will ever really get over this-__**Jared**_

_Neither do I-__**Jake**_


	4. Chapter 3 Misery Loves Company

**CH.3 Misery Loves Company**

**Bella's Pov**

Everyday for a week I've come to the cliffs to sit and think, I don't cry anymore

Maybe I have run out of tears.

Charlie still does not know about Jake, or if he does, he has decided not to say anything. That guy whose name I still don't know has shown up everyday since that first day, sometimes we say "hi" most of the time we just sit in silence.

It is strange that it does not feel strange.

"Hey"

I heard from behind me

"Hi"

I said

We sat for a while quietly, me looking at the water, him looking at what ever he looks at.

"You hungry?"he asked

Hmm am I hungry?

"Yea"

I said

"Want to go get something to eat?"

He asked me

"Sure"

I told him

"My truck is at the trail head"

I told him

We walked down the path, in our own silent companionship that we somehow had formed. I should be scared, or nervous about letting some strange guy get in my truck with me, but for some reason I'm not.

I think it is because we both know neither of have anyone else.

"Where are we going?"

I asked

"I want to avoid the diner on the rez"

He said

"I need to avoid the rez diner and the one in Forks"

I told him

"Turn left when you get out of the rez"

He said

I drove out the exit and made a left as he said, and just kept driving.

"Make a right at the 110 Hwy"

He said

I followed his every direction until we came to a small diner I never knew existed.

I pulled in and parked, hopped out of the truck and started for the door.

We were seated quickly as the place was not very busy.

"Everything here is good"

He said

The server came, took our orders, and brought our drinks.

"I'm Paul"

He told me

"Bella"

I told him

"Why are you avoiding the diner on the rez and the one in Forks?"

He asked

"I don't want to run into anyone at either"

I told him

"You?"I asked

"Same"

He said

"Is that why you cry?"

Paul asked me

"Part of it"

I told him

"Is that why you sit with me?"I asked

"Part of it"

He said

"How old are you?"

Paul asked

"18, you?"

I asked

"18"

He told me

"Forks High"

He asked

"Unfortunately"

I told him

"Rez"

I asked

"Yea"

He said

"Why do you cry?"

He asked

Do I want to tell this perfect stranger what my problems are? Do I care if he knows?

"Long version or short?"I asked

"I have no where to be"

He said

"I know the feeling"

I said quietly

"I moved here a little over a year ago to live with my dad.

I met this boy at school he was beautiful and smart and for some reason, he liked me.

I have never been the girl that the beautiful guy likes, or any guy for that matter.

I know who I am. I like to read, I'm pale and plain.

And here was a guy who was everything I am not and he picked me.

We started dating and I fell in love with him and his family. It all happened so fast, I didn't have time to see he was the wrong kind of person.

His sister became my best friend, his parents became my own. Everything was perfect.

Three days after my birthday he took me for a walk in the woods, broke up with me and left me out there alone. I tried to follow him but I got lost.

My dad actually had to call a search party to find me.

He and his family moved, no one in his family even said goodbye.

I spent months as a zombie, I had horrible nightmares.

I realized I had given up everything for him, his sisters and brothers were my only friends, his parents became like my own.

It sounds stupid I guess, it was not just that he broke up with me, but that I lost what I thought was family, I loved all of them.

I mean I have a great mom, but I took care of her my whole life instead of her taking care of me, I even took care of my dad. His family loved me and took care of me.

I got to be the kid not the parent for once. And in one moment, it was all gone.

I probably sound stupid and selfish.

Then I became friends with Jacob Black, we knew each other when we were kids.

He became my best friend; he was helping me get myself together. Selfishly I needed him. Then one day his dad said he could not come to the phone, and I never heard from him again. I finally decided I had had enough, I could not lose any one else I cared about, so I came down to the rez to confront him.

He said some things, almost the same things HE said to me.

Jake told me to leave and never come back"

I explained

Maybe this is my payback for being selfish and wanting to be a part of his family, or needing Jake to heal me

"Stupid huh"

I said

"Were you hurt?"

Paul asked

"Yes, so much"

I admitted

"Then it's not stupid"

He told me

"Why do you sit and watch me cry?"I asked

"It's not that I watch you cry, I just always went there when shit happened. I figured you were there doing the same thing as me, trying to forget"

He said

"It didn't work"

I told him

"It never does"

Paul said

"My dad was an alcoholic, beat my mom. I was too young, too little to help her. I felt helpless then and now just worthless.

It went on for years, until one day he beat her to death, and then killed himself.

I hate her for not leaving him, and I hate him for killing her. The school says I have an 'anger problem' the truth is I am just pissed off at the world.

Even when my parents were alive I never really had them, I was always on my own.

I had one friend, through everything., Jared .

He was my best friend the only one who knew anything about my family, my home. Having a friend kept me from going crazy when things were bad.

Then one day he acts as if he doesn't know me. Wouldn't talk to me.

So now I'm completely alone"

He told me

"I'm sorry you had to see those things."

I told him

"I'm sorry you were left behind"

He told me

"What he told you, changed you made you stop believing huh?"Paul asked

"Yes, it tore my heart out."

I told him

"What ever you saw was changed the way you saw the world didn't it? How you think of yourself"

I asked

"Yes, I'll never forget it"

He said

"Have you ever told anyone what he said?"

Paul asked

"No"

I told him

"Maybe one day you will"

He said

"Have you ever talked about the things you saw?"

I asked

"No"

He said

"Maybe one day"

I told him.

We finished our food and drove back to the rez, silent again but not uncomfortable.

"Want me to drop you off at your house?"I asked

"Sure"

Paul said

Paul gave me directions to his house; I pulled in the driveway and waited for him to get out.

"Bella"

He called

"Yea"

"You could never be plain"

He told me

"Paul"

I called

"Yea"

He answered

"You could never be worthless

I told him"

"See you around"

He said getting out and walking to his door.


	5. Chapter 4 Flood Gates

**CH. 4 Flood Gates**

**Paul's Pov**

I walked into my empty house, looking around at the non-existent homey feel.

This place never really felt like 'home' at least not, what I imagined someone's home was supposed to feel like.

I sat down, turned on the TV. and started thinking about the last week and especially today.

I do not know what made me ask if she was hungry or wanted to get something to eat.

I sure as hell do not know what made her say yes.

Bella that is her name. A name to the only other face I have ever seen that might feel as lonely as I do.

I don't know what possessed me to ask her why she cried, only that the question has been on repeat in my mind since I first saw her crying on the cliffs. Everyday she cries.

I never did, maybe in some sick way I feel like she was crying for me too.

I listened as she told me what happened, what made her sad, why she cries.

I heard her say she felt as if she lost a family, I know how that feels.

She has a mom and a dad, yet still feels alone.

I know how that feels too.

Maybe that is what drew me to her, her eyes show what mine do when I take the time to look. A life lived before you were supposed to live it.

Sure the reasons are different, but it does not make being the grown up any easier when you are supposed to be the kid.

I wonder what that guy said to her. Her eyes tell me it was painful, something you never really get over. Her eyes are deep chocolate, and big doe like.

If they were not so sad, they would be breath taking.

She said she knew who she was.. Plain.

I do not think she sees herself clearly.

Bella is anything but plain. She has depth that you only get by living through hurt.

Maybe she will choose me to tell her secrets to.

I cannot believe he left her in the woods, what kind of sick bastard does something like that. Leaving a girl alone in the darkened forest. I remember when a few guys from the rez went out on a search party in Forks; I guess it was her they were looking for.

Then fucking Jake Black, how could he tell her to leave and never come back?

You do not do that shit to someone who is supposed to be your best friend.

No answers just a fuck you.

Yea I know how that feels too.

I made my way upstairs, showered and climbed into bed.

I wonder if Bella will have a nightmare tonight?

**Bella's Pov**

I pulled into the driveway sighing in relief when I did not see Charlie's cruiser sitting there. Eventually he's going to ask about Jake, and I still do not know what to tell him.

I don't know a lot of things.

I have no clue why I agreed to go somewhere with a strange man.

Paul that is his name, I have even less of a clue why he asked.

Maybe he sees we have at least one thing in common, we are alone.

When I heard him tell me about his mom, his dad, my heart broke from him, but somehow I do not think he would want that. How could any one allow their own child to watch such violence? I wonder if he was ever hit. He has no family, it doesn't sound like he ever really did.

He told me his school said he has an anger problem, but his eyes are not mean or angry.

His eyes are sad, lonely, they remind me of mine when I am brave enough to look at them. He sounded alone, he sounded defeated.

I know that sound, I hear it in my own voice.

I cannot help but wonder about what he must have seen as a little boy.

Maybe one day he will open up and tell someone, maybe that someone will be me.

I bet he never cried, maybe part of the reason I could not stop was because I was crying for the both of us.

Then his only friend turns his back on him. I know how that feels.

He was left completely alone, I know what that feels like too.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Charlie came through the door.

"Hey Bells"

Charlie called

"Hi dad, dinner will be ready in a few minutes"

I told him

"Smells good"

He said.

I heard Charlie open his beer and click the T.V. on, same as everyday.

Charlie would never change his ways.

"Dad, dinners done"

I called out

We ate the same as we always do, silently but comfortably. We finished dinner and I headed to bed after I did the dishes.

"Night dad"

I called walking up the stairs.

"Night kiddo"

He said

I went about my nightly routine, showering, reading and finally lying down and praying the nightmares left me in peace.

I wonder if Paul has nightmares.

I woke up to a cloudy Saturday, shocker I thought.

I made my way downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal, and think of what to do today.

Charlie was going fishing with Billy, and I hoped they did not mention Jake or me.

I really did not want to have to explain to Charlie that I spend hours sitting on a cliff crying.

I finished my breakfast, and having no one to make plans with and nowhere else to go I packed a bag with a couple of sandwiches and water bottles and headed to my cliff.

It was earlier than my normal time, but beggar's can't be chooses or so the saying goes.

I stumbled my way up the path, set my bag down, and took my seat looking out as the waves crashed into the bottom of the cliffs.

**Paul's Pov**

I woke up, earlier than normal and made my way down stairs. Sometimes the quiet of the house gets to me. No sound ever unless I make it.

I ate a few pop tarts, man I need to learn how to cook. This toaster and microwave shit gets old.

I threw on some clothes and headed to the cliffs. I must be the most boring, pathetic 18 year old guy to ever live. It's fucking Saturday and I have no one to hang out with and no where to go.

I had just made my way through the trees when I saw her. I couldn't help but be excited I wouldn't be alone. How sick am I to be happy that Bella is lonely, making it possible for me to have company. Yep I'm an ass.

"Bella"

I called her name, now that I knew it

"Paul"

She said

"You're earlier than usual"

I told her

"Uh yea, my dad went fishing with Billy Black. The house is quiet, too quiet"

She said

"Yea I know the feeling"

I told her

We sat there for awhile not saying anything, the weird thing is though that even without talking, I felt better knowing someone was there.

"Want a water?"

Bella asked

"Uh sure"

I told her

I watched as she pulled a water bottle out of her bag and handed it to me.

"Sandwich?"she asked

"Yea, thanks"

I told her

"Have any cake in there"

I asked laughing, shocking myself that I could actually laugh.

"No, but now that you mention it, cake does sound good"

She said laughing

Wow her laugh is actually cute.

We ate our sandwiches, and I think it tasted better because I didn't slap it together myself. Funny how that works.

The weather was starting to pick up, it looked like rain was going to come in any time.

"I think it's going to rain"

I told her

"Probably, this is WA."

She said

I thought about asking her if she wanted to watch a movie, I really didn't want to spend another day in my too quiet house.

"You want a ride?"

She asked

"Sure"

I said

We walked down the trail, or I walked she tripped. I noticed that about her almost right away she stumbles a lot.

We got in her truck, driving towards my house.

I couldn't decide if I was going to ask about the movie or not, and before I could make up my mind she had pulled into my driveway.

I opened the door to get out, and thought fuck it why not.

"Hey you want to watch a movie or something?"

I asked

I could see her debating with herself for a second, before she finally decided.

"Why not"

She said turning her truck off, and getting out.

We walked into my house, and I was glad I wasn't a slob like most guys my age.

"Nice house"

She said

"Thanks"

I told her

"Alright the movies are on the shelf over there, you can pick whatever out. I'll grab a couple sodas"

I told her

I watched as she popped the movie in the DVD player and sat on the couch.

I handed her a soda and sat down, wondering what she picked. I knew there were some sappy chick movies from my ex left, and I was hoping she hadn't picked one of those.

Breakfast Club

"Good choice"

I told her

"One of my favorites"

She said smiling.

When the movie was over, I knew she would probably leave but I really didn't want her to. It's been a long time since someone else was here, the house doesn't seem so big and bare with her in it.

"Now what?"I asked, shit that sounded bad I thought.

"Oh I can go"

She said blushing

"No, I meant what do you want to do now?"I asked

"Oh"

She said

"Food"

She said

"I think I have pop tarts and cereal"

I told her

"Let's go to the market, I'll cook something"

She said

I should probably say something like don't worry about it, but I haven't had anything that didn't come in a box or needed to be frozen in forever.

We headed to the market and went in.

"What sounds good?"

She asked

"Uh anything, I can't cook. I haven't had anything that didn't need to be vented at the corner and nuked for 5 minutes in a long time"

I told her

"Spaghetti?"

She asked

"Yea"

I told her trying not to moan at the thought

"Do you have pots and pans?"

She asked

"Yea, they're dusty but I have them"

I told her

"Dish soap?"

She asked

"Yea"

I told her

I followed her around as she picked up all kinds of crap I had no idea what it was for.

We argued over who would pay, finally settling on splitting it and headed back to my house.

I watched fascinated as she busied herself in the kitchen, the girl couldn't walk across a flat surface without tripping. I learned walking through the market with her, but she looked like a freaking artist in the kitchen.

Weird.

"Where's the sauce?"

I asked her

"We're making it"

She said

Huh, I thought.

I watched as she made the sauce and boiled noodles. She had me chop the salad.

When we sat down to eat, I was almost drooling.

I actually honest to the spirits moaned when I tasted the first bite.

"Fuck, this is good"

I told her

"Thanks"

She said blushing.

I ate so much, I thought I was going to be sick.

Here we can freeze the rest of the sauce, and you can warm it up with some chicken for chicken parmesan."

She told me.

We watched another movie then she had to go, I was actually bummed she was leaving.

"Bella thanks for cooking, that was pretty cool of you"

I told her

"No problem, I like to cook. Thanks for the movies"

She told me

"Anytime"

I told her and I meant it.

I walked her outside.

"Hey Paul"

She asked

"Yea?"

I asked

"I'm thinking of going to Port Angelis tomorrow, there's a bookstore I want to go to.

You want to go?"She asked

"Sure, what time?"

I asked

"Umm pick you up at 10"

She said

"Okay see you then"

I told her

"Bye"

She waved

"Bye"

I called


	6. Chapter 5 From the Ashes

**CH.5 From the Ashes**

**Bella's Pov**

Paul and I had been hanging out almost everyday for a month now; we had become each other's only friend.

Mostly we just watch movies, we tried bowling one night but I flung the ball into someone else's lane and we were asked to leave.

Paul still laughs at me.

I pulled up outside Paul's and made my way to the door, just walking in.

"Paul I'm here, you ready?"I yelled

"Just a second''

He called down

"Here"

Paul said throwing me a hoodie as he came down the stairs

"What's this for?"

I asked

"You always get cold in the theater"

He told me

"Thanks"

I said

"Let's go, oh and you get your own milk duds. I am not giving you mine

this time."

He told me smirking

"Whatever, I only ate like three. And it was only the one time"

I told him

"Here you drive"

I told him tossing my keys to him

The drive to Port Angelis was easy; we never really talked much when we were driving.

We pulled into the theater and parked, bought our tickets but the 7:00 movie was sold out so we had over an hour to kill.

"Arcade?"

Paul asked

"Sure, why not"

I said

"Air hockey?"I asked eyeing the table

"I don't know are you going to keep the puck on the table"

Paul asked raising his brow

"One time Paul let it go"

I told him laughing

I loved air hockey unfortunately, I was as good at it as I was bowling or anything else that required coordination.

"Ok I think we should try something with less chance of sending either of to the ER"

Paul said after the third time I sailed the little disk off the table.

We made our way over to one of the car racing games, which surprisingly I did not do to bad at.

"Bell we found a game you can play without injury"

Paul joked

"Ha ha very funny"

I said, laughing

"Let's go get in line for snacks"

Paul said pulling me along

"Remember order your own box of milk duds"

He said over his shoulder

"Fine, but I'm not sharing my twizlers"

I told him.

My phone started ringing, I looked at the caller ID and it was Charlie

I got off the phone groaning.

"Everything ok?"

Paul asked

"Yea, he's staying at the station. I guess there was another animal attack"

I told him

"Just stay at mine Bell, I'll take the couch"

He told me

"You don't mind me staying?"

I asked, not wanting to be alone

"No"

He told me rolling his eyes

"Ok, thanks but I'll take the couch"

I told him, I was not going to make him give up his bed for me.

"We'll fight for it "

Paul smirked

We paid for our snacks and made our way into the theater, finding seats and getting comfortable. I was already cold.

I clumsily put the hoodie on only to find a smirking Paul watching me.

"Told you"

He said

"Yea, Yea"

I said

"That was the worst movie I've ever seen. You are officially banned from picking the movies "

I told Paul as we left the theater and headed to my truck

"How was I supposed to know?"

Paul pouted

"Are you hungry?"I asked

"Starving"

He said

"Let's stop and eat"

I told him

"Our diner is closed, so it's Forks or the rez, your choice"

He told me

"Uhgg, the rez I guess"

I told him

20 minutes later, we were pulling up to the diner on the rez. We parked, walked in and were seated looking at menus and fighting over sharing our fires.

**Jake's Pov**

I heard her truck two miles down the road, her strawberry scent hitting me as soon as the door opened.

They walked in laughing and joking, they almost looked like a couple.

"I'm not sharing my fries"

Paul told her

"Then you don't get any of my onion rings"

Bella told him

"Hey I gave you a milk dud even after I said I wasn't going to"

He told her

"Yea because you ate all my twizlers"

She pouted

"Dude you want to go?"Embry asked

"Nah, they haven't noticed us."

I told him

"They don't usually come here"

Jared said

"I think you should have to watch Pride and Prejudice as your punishment for the 2 hours I just endured watching your movie"

Bella told him

"Fine, but if I hate it you have to watch the 3 stooges"

He told her

"Are they dating?"

Quil asked

"I don't think so"

Jared said

"It sure as hell looks like it"

Quil said

We watched them; they were laughing and joking around. It was good to see Bella looking happy, but we all knew Paul would end up phasing. I wonder what will happen to both of them when that happens.

"You ready?"

Paul asked Bella

"Yea, but I need to go by my house and get some clothes"

Bella told him

"Just wear my sweats, and wash what you're wearing now"

Paul told her

"Yea I could do that."

She said getting up from the table

"Uh is she staying at his house?"Embry asked

"Sounds that way, you sure they're not together?"Quil asked again

"I didn't think so, but now I don't know"

Jared said, eyeing me.

"'I have no idea"

I told the guys

We watched as they both got up to leave, Paul spotted us as they turned the corner.

It looked like he was trying to block Bella's view so she did not see us but he was too late she saw us looking at them.

"Come on, let's go home and you can torture me with your perfect Mr. Darcy"

Paul told her as he guided her out of the diner

"Holy fuck, where is Paul Meraz and what did Bella do to him?"Jared asked.

"He didn't scowl, throw us a dirty look or cuss us out. Shit he even told her he would

watch some chick movie, I don't know what is up, he has never been that nice

to anyone''

Jared said.

"Should we keep an eye on them?"

Embry asked

"Yea, but not too close, I don't think he's close to phasing yet. Let's just observe from a distance"

I told them

**Paul's Pov**

When I saw Jared, Jake and the others, I tried to keep Bella from seeing. I did not want her to start crying again, she hasn't cried since that day we went to the diner for the first time, at least not that I know of.

.

I told her I would watch that movie she has been trying to talk me into for the last week.

We stopped at the video place, to rent the movie and as soon as I saw the cover, I groaned. It looked like a bad girl movie.

We made it back to my house, and I gave her some sweats and a t-shirt to wear.

"Alright let's get this over with"

I told her

"Paul you might end up loving this"

Bella said smiling way too innocently

"Hmm, I doubt it"

I told her

We settled on the couch, I gave Bella a blanket that girl was always cold.

And started watching the movie.

I would never admit it but it was not as bad as I thought it was going to be.

I woke up with my back pressed against the back of the couch and Bella's back pressed against my chest. The TV screen was blue; I guess we fell asleep during the movie because I do not remember seeing the end.

My neck was killing me from the way we were laying, I looked up at the digital clock and it read 2:14. I managed to peel myself off the couch and picked Bella up to take her upstairs, man she was tiny.

I made it up the stairs and laid her down, threw a blanket on her and was almost out the door when I heard her call my name.

"Paul stay, it's your bed"

She told me

"You sure?"

I asked her

"Yea it's ok"

She said.

I crawled into the bed, pulling the blanket over me, Bella snuggled into my side and I wrapped my arms around her waist. This was definitely better than the couch.


	7. Chapter 6 Tight Rope

**CH. 6 Tight Rope**

**Paul's Pov**

Bella was going to spend the week with me, while her dad was in Seattle helping on some big case. She sometimes stays over when Charlie is working overnight, and I never sleep as well as I do when she is not here. Since that first night she stayed, we have slept in the same bed together, my arms wrapped around her and her head on my chest. We probably look like a couple, but we're not.

We hold hands, we hug but we have never once kissed.

She is my best friend, she calls me out on my bullshit the way only a girl can. She makes me watch movies without car chases and nags me to study. Bella cooks and makes sure I have crap to eat that does not have to be nuked. She is the most caring person I have ever met, and she cares about me. I have never had anyone who cared about me that did not have to; even then, sometimes they didn't.

It is getting harder to pretend I have not fallen for her.

**Bella's Pov**

I just packed my bags; I am staying over at Paul's while Charlie is in Seattle for the week.

I've been staying at his house when Charlie works overnight, I only feel safe when I'm with Paul, that kind of scares me but when I sleep he holds me close and makes me feel protected.

It has been three months since Paul and I, fell into friendship, and three months since Jacob ended ours. It still hurts but it is not all consuming any more, I know that is because of Paul.

He is my best friend, he tells me when I am being whiney, and makes me be stronger.

He forces me to push myself as only a guy could. He makes sure my truck is not going to break down on me, and taught me how to throw a punch. No one has ever been so carefree with me, I feel alive when I am with him.

It is getting harder to deny that I have fallen for him.

I grabbed my bags, headed to my truck, and started the familiar drive to Paul's house.

**Day 1 Bella's Pov**

We spent the day at the beach, it was sunny for one and we wanted to take advantage of it. Paul in swim shorts was a sight to behold; he was tall, muscular and had broad shoulders. It was getting very hard to keep my feelings under wraps.

Laying down and sleeping next to him, felt so safe and right.

**Paul's Pov**

Bella and I went to the beach La Push finally had sun. Bella looked freaking awesome in her bikini. I never see her in anything except jeans and usually my hoodies. I had no idea she was as curvy as she is. Shit this is getting harder to hide how I feel.

When we went to bed and she snuggled up next to me, I could not help but to think how perfect she fit into my side.

**Day 2 Paul's Pov**

Waking up with Bella is the best feeling in the world; she is soft and smells so good. Her hair is all over the place and she pouts her lip while she is asleep, it makes me want to pull it into my mouth. Stop it. She is your friend. I tell myself.

Its official I have turned into a pussy.

We spend the day having a Die Hard marathon to which I am sure tomorrow I will be watching chick movies.

Bella made dinner, man she can cook and we went to bed.

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up my head buried In Paul's neck, he smells like rain. His body is so nice, strong and warm and I do not want to move. I want to run my hands over his chest and find out what rain taste like. Argg I yell at myself. He is my friend and I am not going to screw that up.

We spent the day watching the Die Hard movies I got him for graduation, and I think tomorrow will be a British romance movie day. Take that Bruce Willis.

I made dinner; Paul is a hazard in the kitchen. We ate and went to bed.

**Day 3 Bella's Pov**

I woke up before Paul; I sat up and just looked at him. He really is beautiful.

He looks younger and peaceful when he is asleep, like the things he has seen and heard are hidden allowing him to rest. Stop watching him, it's creepy I tell myself.

I got up and went downstairs to make some breakfast.

We ate and headed to the video store. I rented 3 classics all of which Paul whined about but ended up admitting they were not 'horrible' which in Paul talk means he liked them.

We went to our diner for dinner and then made cupcakes at his house.

I climbed in bed, using Paul as my pillow and fell asleep thinking of how much I want to kiss him.

**Paul's Pov**

I woke up and Bella was not in bed, I was disappointed until I smelled bacon.

Man I am going to hate it when she has to go home.

I walked downstairs and saw her standing in front of the stove cooking, the fist thought that went through my mind was how awesome it would be if she were cooking for our kids.

Fuck me where did that come from. I wondered. Normal 18-year-old guys do not think shit like that do they?

We ate and just like I thought she rented British movies, they were actually good but I still complained.

We had dinner at our diner and then made cupcakes, how in the hell did she get me to watch British love stories and make girly cupcakes?

We went to bed, tonight she was wearing boxers and a tank top and I thought I would cry I wanted to touch her so bad.

**Day 4 Paul's Pov**

I woke up, Bella's face on my chest, and during the night, our legs had become tangled.

We looked like a pretzel. I could not help my self and ran my hand through her hair, her scent washing over me. Damn this is torture.

She started waking up and moving around and her leg brushed my morning wood, I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. She finally woke up, her molten chocolate eyes landing on mine. There was a moment we just looked at each other, I almost leaned down and kissed her, but I stopped myself. I could not risk loosing her; she was everything in my world that was good.

We spent the day at the beach; the sun had decided to come out again.

She looked so beautiful the sun catching the red highlights in her hair.

I am turning into a girl.

We were playing around in the water and she was trying to dunk me, but was just wrapped around me, my eyes met her and just like this morning, it felt like time slowed down. Our moment was cut short when some kid's beach ball landed near us splashing water in our faces.

We spent most of the day in the sun and then headed back home.

Bella made dinner while I showered. We ate and we went upstairs to watch a movie.

I lay down while she was in the shower, and when she walked out, I think I drooled.

She was wearing a tank top and white bikini panties fuck me.

"Uh I dropped my shorts in the tub"

She said blushing and climbing into bed.

I snuggled her against my side just as I have for the last three nights, and all the nights that came before, but tonight felt different. My feelings for her were so strong and I was not sure how to tell her, but I knew I needed to. I was afraid of loosing her but most importantly I was afraid of not letting her know how much I love her, how deeply in love with her I am.

"Bella"

I called

"Yea"

She asked

"Bella I love you"

I told her and held my breath

"Paul"

She called my name

'Yea"

I asked

"I love you too"

She told me

"Bella, I am in love with you. So in love with you I can barely think straight."

I told her, wanting her to know that I loved her more than just a friend.

"Paul"

She said my name as she rolled over to face me.

"Yea"

I breathed out

"I am in love with you, so deeply that it consumes my soul."

She told me looking at me with those deep eyes of hers.

I pulled her closer to me and placed a sweet simple kiss on her lips.

The moment my lips touched hers, I felt like everything I had been missing my entire life was filled with her touch.

We were looking at each other so deeply; I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

Yep, I am a girl I thought.

I brought my lips to hers again this time lingering, licking her full bottom lip until her mouth parted. I slid my tongue between her soft lips and stroked my tongue against hers. Our tongues moving together, as our bodies were pressed against each other.

It was the perfect kiss.

Bella reached up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and slid her leg in between mine, causing me to roll slightly on top of her.

I pulled away from her lips and started kissing her jaw and her neck reaching her ear.

"You are everything that is good in my life. I love you so much"

I told her

"You make me feel safe, and protected, loved. I love you so completely"

Bella said.

I was leaving kisses along the side of her neck and up to her ear, gently nibbling her skin; her hands were running trails of fire up and down my sides.

"I don't want you to stop"

Bella said

"Bella, are you sure?"

I asked her

"I love you; I want you to make love to me"

She said

I knew she was a virgin, she knew I wasn't. I did not have a lot of experience but it had always been about sex before but this time all I wanted to do was love her, show her how much I loved her.

I started kissing the spot just below her ear, as I ran my hand over her hip pulling her closer to me. Bella tilted her head to the side, giving me better access to her neck.

Her skin tasted like cotton candy.

I made my way down her neck and to her collarbone kissing her skin as I went.

I sat up pulling Bella with me, and pulled her tank top from her body.

Oh my god, she was not wearing a bra. I ran my hand from her hair down her front and cupped her breast; I lowered us back to the bed, kneading her breast as I let my mouth suck in her perfect pink nipple on the other breast. Bella's body arched into my touch as a sweet moan slipped from her lips. I made sure to give equal attention to both. I started kissing my way down her stomach, keeping one hand on her breast and one on her hip.

When I made it to the edge of her panties I looked up making sure this is what she wanted.

"I'm sure"

She said looking at me, and I could see the love and trust in her eyes.

I brought both hands down to her waist, hooked my fingers on the inside of her panties, and slid them down her legs. Oh, my god she was completely bare.

I used my hand to part her legs, ran one finger up and down her slit. She was so wet she glistened. I lowered my head until I was directly at her center, and stroked my tongue the full length of her moist slit from top to bottom. She tasted so good.

I licked up and down separating her sweet folds with my tongue, and pushed one finger into her, she was tight even around my finger. Her hands were gripping the sheets.

Bella was moaning and writhing at my touch, I draped my fee hand over her pelvis to keep her from moving. I started flicking her clit with the tip of my tongue as I pushed a second finger into her.

"Paul, oh god"

She moaned

The sound of my name from her lips had my dick twitching. I sucked her swollen bud into my mouth and started sucking, I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers and I knew she was about to come.

"Paul"

She moaned as she found her release.

I slowly ran my tongue up and down her slit until her thighs stopped quivering. I quickly pulled my boxers off and slid up her body sucking each nipple into my mouth as I went, finding her lips and kissing her with all the love and desire, I had.

Bella reached between us to stroke me. I could not help the moan that escaped.

"Bella you have to stop or I won't be able to last"

I told her kissing her lips again

I positioned myself at her entrance. I knew Bella was on the pill, so this would be the first time I ever did this bareback.

"Are you sure baby?"I asked

"Yes, make love to me"

She said kissing me.

"It's going to hurt, and I'm so sorry for that. If you want me to stop just tell me"

I told her

I started pushing myself into her slowly inch by inch and it felt so good I thought I would scream.

When I reached her barrier I pulled myself almost all the way out, caught Bella's lips in a kiss and pushed myself through her virginity.

For the love of all things holy, she felt incredible. I stilled letting her body adjust to me.

It was taking all the will power I possessed not to move, but I would wait until Bella gave me the okay.

I felt her move her hips against me, and knew that was my cue to move.

I pulled out and pushed back in, the feeling of her tight warmth was like nothing I had ever imagined.

"You feel so good, so tight and wet"

I moaned as I thrust slowly into her over and over again.

Her legs were wrapped around my waist and my arms were wrapped under her holding her close to me as I rocked into her. Every thrust was like ecstasy.

"Paul oh god you feel good"

She moaned

Our lips found each other as our hips met, making us moan at the feeling of being connected. There was no doubt in my mind that what we were doing was pure love.

I started grinding into her as my pelvis met hers.

"Ahh, ohh. Paul"

She panted

"Bella I love you so much"

I told her

"I love you Paul"

Bella breathed out between her moans

I started kissing her neck and found my way to her lobe, sucking it into my mouth as I reached in between us and started rubbing her clit..

"OH, Ung, Ahh Paul"

She moaned loudly

I was so close, I could feel Bella's wall start to tighten.

I pinched her clit as I gently bit down on her lobe. I felt her walls clamp down around me and pulsate, sending me into my own release.

"Bella"

I moaned as I came

"Paul"

She cried out

I stayed inside her, gently rocking against her as we came down from our highs.

I pulled out and rolled the both of us to the side, so she was snuggled against me.

I love you, I told her as I captured her lips in mine.

I pulled away to look at the girl who had stolen my heart and made me happier than I had ever been.

"I am so in love with you"

She said

We fell asleep her head on my chest, my arms wrapped around her and our naked bodies tangled together.

**Jake and the Pack**

Paul and Bella had become close, she stayed at his house a lot probably when Charlie worked over night. As much as they looked like they were 'together' none of us thought they really were. We never heard either of them say anything about being together or anything about how they felt. They never kissed, or cuddled like couple normally do.

It was finally sunny out so the pack minus Sam and Emily decided to go to the beach, we saw them as soon as we got there.

They were laughing and joking.

Jared and I paid the most attention to them for obvious reasons, but everyone was curious what the hell was up with them.

"Paul's different, the guy I knew was a hot head this guy is building a fucking sand castle."

Jared said

We watched as Paul helped Bella build her sand castle, she always did like doing that.

Bella took a bucket down to the water to fill it, and Paul followed her every move.

He looked like he was lost the moment she was gone from his side. He shook his head like he was trying to clear his thoughts.

"Jake man, he loves her"

Jared said to me

"Yea he does"

I agreed

There was no denying the look in Paul's eyes as he looked at Bella the guy was completely in love with her.

We kept watching, Bella looked at him the same way. When he would get to far from her she looked like she didn't know what to do with herself, she too would shake her head to clear her thoughts.

"She loves him too"

I told Jared

"Yea I think so"

He said

It still doesn't seem like they're together though I mean not when you really

pay attention"

Jared said

"I guess they're scared. Look what's happened"

I said

"True"

Jared sighed

"Oh well come on let's play Frisbee"

Jared said

I knew from Dad that Charlie was in Seattle for the week, so I guess Bella would be staying at Paul's. This was going to be one hell of a mess when he finally phases.

We didn't see them again until Thursday when La Push had another sunny day.

It was more of the same with them, longing looks but no couple stuff.

They were in the water dunking each other when they both kind of looked at each other I thought maybe he was gong to kiss her, but a beach ball landed next to them splashing water in their face. They walked back to the shore, and left shortly after.

**Bella's Pov- the morning after**

I woke up to find Paul looking at me, "Good Mornng" he said

"Good Morning"

I smiled

"What time is it?"I asked

"4:30"

He said

"What?"I asked

"Yep, let's go watch the sun rise by the cliffs"

He said kissing my lips

"Mmm well when you say it like that"

I said smiling

We reluctantly got up and dressed, grabbed a couple of blankets and a flashlight and headed up the path to the cliffs.

We finally reached the top and spread out one of the blankets, sitting down and wrapping up in the other blanket, it was surprisingly only a little chilly.

I was snuggled up beside him, his arms around my waist.

"I love you Bella"

He said kissing my temple

"I love you too"

I told him looking up at his face and catching his lips with mine.

Our kiss started slow and sweet but quickly heated until I was lying down and Paul was hovering over me.

I reached down and pulled on the hem of Paul's shirt, until he rose up and pulled it off. Pulling me up and tugging my shirt off too.

I had only thrown on a t-shirt so I was bare chested, the cool air pebbling my nipples instantly. Paul quickly wrapped his warm mouth around one, while cupping my other breast. I reached down and untied his sweat pants tugging at them until I got them over his hips; I reached down and started stroking him, while he worked to get my sweat down over my hips. His hand finding my center once my pants were out of the way.

"I'm going to lay you down"

He told me wrapping his arms around my middle and slowly lowering me to the blanket, pulling my shoes and sweats off as he did so. When I was completely naked, he pulled his clothes the rest of the way off.

Paul lowered himself so that he was hovering over me, and pulled the blanket over top of us.

My legs parted so that he could settle himself in between them.

Paul was kissing my neck, and the skin leading to my ear, as I ran one hand up and down his back and one hand through his hair.

"I need to be inside you"

Paul whispered

"Please "

I moaned

Paul started pushing into me, slowly letting my body readjusts to him, he was big and this was only my second time.

Once he was all the way seated he stilled, but I was ok so I started rotating my hips under him.

"I love the way you feel"

He moaned into my ear

His thrusts were faster than last night, and he would circle hips grinding into me when he thrust in.

"Oh god Paul"

I moaned loudly, he just felt so good.

"I fell in love with you on this cliff"

He said

"I love you"

I said and pulled his lips to mine.

"One day I'm going to marry you on this cliff"

He said thrusting harder into me

"Oh, Ahh, So good"

His thrust were starting to get faster and harder, but gentle all at the same time, and it felt so freaking incredible.

"I'm so close"

I panted

Paul lowered his head and pulled one nipple into his mouth suckling, as one hand grabbed my butt and pulled me into him even closer.

"Paul"

I yelled as my body found its release

"Bella"

Paul moaned as I felt his release shoot inside me.

Paul kept thrusting slowly as he explored my mouth with his tongue and ran his hand up and down my side.

He finally pulled out and pulled me on top of him, still kissing me.

He broke our kiss and then he just looked at me, it felt like he could see my soul.

"I love you, and I meant what I said. One day I am going to marry you. I have loved you for a while; I was just scared of loosing us. Now that you know, I am not holding back.

I want you forever"

He told me

"I have been in love with you for quite some time, but like you I was afraid. Now that everything is out in the open, yes I will marry you one day. Right here where I met you, right here where I fell in love with you and right here where we made love. I want you for always."

I told him.

**Jake and Jared**

Why is it we always get the overnight patrol?-Jared

Because we're cursed-Jake

Oh yea I almost forgot-Jared

I will take the treaty line; you take the cliffs-Jake

Yee Haw-Jared

OH holy Fuck-Jared

Leech?-Jake

Worse-Jared

The question about Paul and Bella just got answered-Jared

I am on my way-Jake

Uh you might not want to-Jared

You okay man?-Jared

I feel like a white-hot poker just stabbed me-Jake

Jake that was not sex it wa…

I know; that was love, I can unfortunately see-Jake

They are truly in love-Jared

We already knew that-Jake

Holy shit, did he just say what I think he just said?-Jake

Uh yea, he just told her he wanted to marry her-Jared

How long before you think he phases?-Jared

Hard to say, he's getting taller but I guess we know why his temper vanished-Jake

What the fuck is going to happen when he does finally phase?-Jared

Well if his temper is as bad as you say, then when Sam tells him to end it with Bella

I imagine War-Jake

Jake I am not trying to be a dick I know you love her but Paul is fucking talking about marrying her-Jared

I know-Jake

This is going to end badly-Jared

Yea it is, just how bad is the question-Jake

I gotta get out of here-Jake

Go-Jared

**A/N:**

When this chapter was finished, I went back, tried to write it so that Bella and Paul only confessed their feelings, and kissed, but it always ended with them making love and talking about marriage. So who am I to argue?

I know some may think it is a huge leap, but I guess the romantic in me sees this as natural for the characters. They each have been hurt beyond imaginable and when they find each other, why wait.

Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 7 Porch Swings

CH.7 Porch Swings

Bella's Pov

**Paul and I have been together for a little over two months, I have never been so happy.**

**I cannot believe how easy it is to love him, to be loved by him.**

**I had just pulled into his driveway, when I noticed he put a swing on his porch.**

**I told him a few weeks ago that I wanted a house with a porch swing.**

"**Hey Baby, I missed you"**

**He said opening my door**

"**I missed you too"**

**I told him standing on my tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips.**

"**I love the swing"**

**I told him smiling**

"**Good, I want to talk to you about something"**

**He said**

**We walked inside, the table was set with flowers and Paul had made the spaghetti I taught him to cook. **

"**Wow this looks beautiful"**

**I told him **

"**Let's eat"**

**He said**

**We were eating and he kept watching me, he was almost making me nervous.**

"**Paul what's wrong?"**

**I finally asked**

"**Nothing's wrong I swear"**

**He told me**

"**Okay"**

**I told him**

**We finished dinner and did the dishes; Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me outside to sit on the swing.**

"**Bell, baby move in with me"**

**He said**

"**I hate when you leave at night, and it hurts when your face is not the first thing I see in the morning. I have money from the life insurance, and the house is paid off so we do not have to worry. I know if's fast but I love you and I **

"**Paul shut up"**

**I told him to stop his rambling**

"**Yes I'll move in with you. And I do not care about money or houses. I would have **

**said yes if you were penniless and lived in a shed. I love you. **

**Though I do like the porch swing"**

**I told him smiling**

"**Really?"**

**He asked**

"**Yes really"**

**I told him**

**Paul crashed his lips to mine and kissed me with so much love it made me dizzy.**

"**So when can we move your stuff over?"**

**He asked**

"**Well I need to get Charlie used to the idea of me moving out, not to mention we haven't exactly told him about us"**

**I said**

"**I know, but still how long?'**

**Paul asked**

"**How about next weekend?"**

**I asked him**

"**I wish it were now, but I'll settle for next weekend"**

**He said smiling**

"**I have hot chocolate, I'll be right back"**

**He told me**

**He came back with two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whip cream**

"**Were you going to bribe me if I said no?"**

**I asked looking at the mugs**

"**Yes, and if that didn't work I was prepared to tie you up and torture you"**

**He said smirking.**

"**What kind of torture?"**

**I asked**

"**Would you like me to show you?"**

**He asked raising his brow**

"**I think I would"**

**I told him**

"**Well then come with me Ms. Swan"**

**He said standing and holding his hand out for me.**

**I followed Paul inside and up the stairs to his room, where he had already placed a few candles.**

"**Wow you really were prepared to bribe me"**

**I said smiling**

"**Bribe, persuade whatever worked"**

**He said pulling me to him.**

"**I love you Bell"**

**He said kissing my lips**

"**I love you too, so much"**

**I told him**

**Paul started slowly kissing my neck, as his hands unbuttoned my shirt. I knew he wanted to draw this out; this was going to be slow and sweet. I could feel his intentions in his touch.**

**When he had my shirt unbuttoned, he slowly pulled it down my shoulders kissing each one as he went until he finally pulled the cloth from my body.**

**Once he had my shirt off he began placing kissing on my collarbone, and running his hands over my back. I started unbuttoning his shirt and once I had it opened, I placed a kiss in the center of his chest.**

**Paul unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs as I did the same to his.**

**We were left standing in boxers and bra and panties.**

"**You take my breath away"**

**He told me kissing me as he unclasped my bra letting it fall to the floor and my breast spill out.**

**I dipped my fingers into his boxers and started pulling them down his body as he hooked his finger into the waist of my panties and drew then down my legs.**

**He wrapped his arms around my middle holding me flush against him and walked us to the bed.**

**As he laid me down, his mouth was leaving sweet kisses on my face.**

**He hovered over me and slid his hand down to my center making sure I was ready, lined himself up, and slowly glided himself inside me.**

**His thrusts were slow, and long each movement of his body into mine was made to show me his love for me.**

"**I've only ever made love to you, and I'll only ever make love to you my Bell"**

**He whispered in my ear.**

"**You are the only man Paul, no one else. I love you"**

**I told him.**

**We made love for hours, slowly and passionately nothing else in the world mattered but he and I.**

**I went home with my heart full and my mind excited to start my life with Paul.**

**Paul's Pov**

I kissed Bella goodbye hating to see her leave me again, but knowing I only had six days until she would never leave again.

I could not wait for her to move in, I never thought I could be happy but she made me see the life I could have if I chose it.

I knew I was going to propose on the first night she would sleep here in 'our' house.

I already had the ring, and I could not wait to put it on her finger. It was delicate just like her. I had it engraved with "You are my Ms. Bennet"

I do not know how I lived without her before she came into my life, but I know I could never live without her.

I looked around before Bella, this house never felt like a home, and now there are pictures of us, aprons hanging in the kitchen, coasters on the table.

I finally have a home, and now I have someone to share it with. I cannot wait to have babies with her that look just like her, and have her eyes that look like molten chocolate.

I want to see toys strung out on the lawn, and trip over skates, build tree houses.

Bella makes me want it all.

I climbed the stairs to my bedroom, anxious for when I can call it our bedroom.


	9. Chapter 8 Don't Speak

**CH.8 Don't Speak**

**Bella's Pov**

I have no idea how I am going to tell Charlie that I am moving out and moving in with Paul.

We never hid our relationship intentionally; we just wanted it to be ours. I guess we've been in our own little love bubble.

I cannot wait until I get to go to sleep every night wrapped in his arms, and wake to

his face. Six days and five nights to go, I thought.

I had just finished getting dressed when I heard the doorbell ring. I made my way down the stairs and opened the door.

"Are you Bella Swan?"

A young kid asked

"Yes that's me"

I told him

"Here you go, just sign here"

He told her handing her a clipboard

I signed and was handed a long white box, opening it to find six of the most beautiful long stemmed red roses. I opened the card to read the message.

_Six days until I can watch your beautiful face fall asleep next to me._

_All My Love,_

_Paul_

I called to thank him, and told him again how much I loved him, sometimes I think I'm dreaming, that I'll wake up and be back on the cliffs crying

Everyday since the first day, roses have been delivered in a count down.

Today I received four.

Charlie had been forced to take a couple days of vacation time, and was parked in front of the television in an ESPN stupor; I had only seen Paul when he came to have lunch with me on my break at Newton's.

When Wed. rolled around and Charlie went to work, I nearly jumped for joy.

I walked down the stairs to the knocking on the door and collected my box with three roses inside. An hour later I heard the door again.

Opening it, I found my handsome boyfriend holding packing boxes, with his signature smirk gracing his lips.

Paul sat the boxes down and grabbed me around my middle pulling me into his arms.

"I've missed you baby"

He said kissing my neck.

"I missed you too"

I told him running my hands up and down his back.

Paul set me down on my feet, grabbed the boxes and we headed up the stairs to start packing my things.

"Day after tomorrow"

I told him

"I know and I cannot wait"

He told me sitting the boxes down when we made it to my room.

"Before we pack anything, I need to feel you"

He told me bringing his warm lips to mine.

I could kiss Paul all day every day. Paul slowly undressed me. We both had missed the feel of one another, it had not been that long but still there is nothing like making love to the person you love.

Paul lowered me onto the bed, hovering over me and kissing my neck, finding the spot just below my ear that makes me want to cry out.

He lined himself up and slowly entered me inch by inch, making me writhe with want.

Paul would enter me then pull almost completely out only to do the same thing

over again.

He was making me insane.

"Paul, please"

I begged

"Please what"

He asked in his low husky voice

"Make love to me"

I told him

"Always"

He said thrusting fully into me.

I could feel our bodies becoming slick with sweat, as the sound of our love making filled the other wise quiet room.

I wrapped my leg around his waist wanting every part of me to be touching him, as Paul gripped my hip and held me closer to his own.

God I love this man I thought.

I could feel the fire building, and I knew it would not be long before I found my release.

Paul reaching down in between our bodies and began making circles around my nub, as his thrust became more powerful. His mouth capturing mine, swallowing my moans as I fell off the edge, him finding his own release right after.

"You are my heart, my love, my life"

He whispered in my ear as he parted our bodies.

We spent the next few hours packing my closet and desk items away.

I was going to tell Charlie tonight, that I was moving in with Paul.

"Babe do you want me to stay and tell Charlie with you?"Paul asked

"No, it's ok"

I told him.

"Alright well I'm going to go get a few things for our house, and I will see you sometime tomorrow. Only 2 more mornings waking up without you"

He said kissing me sweetly as he left.

I went the market and got everything I needed to make Charlie's favorite meal, I was not above bribery. I was getting dinner ready when the phone rang.

Charlie was working late, guess I was telling him tomorrow.

I finished dinner wrapping a plate for Charlie and cleaning up.

After a long shower, I lay down and drifted to sleep thinking of waking up next to Paul.

**Paul's Pov**

I just left Bell, we packed up most of her room today, and I only had two more mornings to wake up without her. I could not wait, I knew exactly how I was going to propose and I wanted it to hurry up and get here.

I have officially handed over my man card and turned into a girl I thought.

**Jared's Pov**

"What's this meeting about?"

I asked walking into Sam's house

"Old Quil called said he saw Paul today, looks like he's gotten a few inches taller in the last month."

Sam said

"Fuck"

I was hoping by some miracle Paul had been spared.

"Well what do you want us to do?"

I asked

"I think the best bet right now is if you can try to talk to him. You used to be close he will probably be more willing to talk to you than anyone else."

Sam told me

"I can try, when do you want me to approach him?"I asked

"Today, we need to know how close he is"

Sam said

I walked outside to think about how the hell I was going to do this, Paul hated me for abandoning our friendship, and rightly so, even if it was for his own good.

''You ok?"

Jake asked

"I wanted him to be spared; you don't know the shit he's been through"

I told him

"Let me know if you need anything"

Jake said walking towards his house, probably wondering how this would affect Bella.

I walked to Paul's house at a slow human pace; I was in no hurry for this confrontation.

I walked up to his house, noticing a new porch swing there were even potted flowers on the porch. It looked like a home, not just a house.

I knocked on the door feeling my stomach turn, dreading the look on his face when he sees me.

I heard him walk towards the door, pull it open and shock then anger cross his face.

"What do you want?"

He asked

"I was hoping we could talk"

I told him honestly

"Oh so now you know who I am?"

He asked

Well that was expected I thought.

"Yea, I know I fucked up but can't we just talk? You used to be my best friend"

I told him, feeling shittier by the second.

"Whatever"

he said stepping to the side to let me in.

I almost chocked on my tongue when I saw his house.

There were pictures on the walls, on the mantle, an apron hanging on a hook in the kitchen. His DVD collection was nicely organized on a shelf, with books.

A throw was draped on the back of the couch with pillows.

His dining table had placemats and flowers in the center.

"Uh can I use your bathroom?" I asked needing to calm myself

"You know where it's at"

He said

I walked down the hall also holding pictures on the walls and into the bathroom.

Even the bathroom was nice, bathmat and shower curtain with matching towels hanging on the towel rack.

Fuck, I thought.

Paul never had a home; his house was always gloomy and held the memories of his childhood. This place was lived in and loved. I splashed some water on my face and started back towards the living room, passing his bedroom on my way.

I took a quick peek in to see more of the same.

His bed was made with matching sheets and comforter, photos of him and Bella on the dresser.

I made my way into the living room finding Paul busy with a wooden box; it was not until I really looked at it that I realized exactly what it was.

"Is that your grandmother's hope chest?"

I asked

"Yea"

He said

His grandmother had been the only real family he ever had; when she died, she left him the chest and its contents. It was his most treasured possession.

What he is doing, I wondered.

I watched as he pulled the quilt out, and I knew what it was and I had a sinking feeling I knew why he had the chest out.

"Uh what are you doing? Isn't that the wedding quilt?''

I asked my voice sounding strangled even to my own ears.

"Yea, it's the wedding quilt."

He confirmed what I already knew.

"Uh Paul what are you doing with it?"I asked.

I saw the smile he tried to hide.

"I'm airing it out, if you must know"

He told me

"Why?"

I asked

"Because I'm going to use it"

He told me

Fuck me I thought.

The older generations used to present their intended brides with a wedding quilt, and use it to propose with. His grandmother had been proposed to with that very quilt.

"Paul what's going on man?"

I asked

"Not that you deserve to know, but I'm proposing to my girlfriend day after tomorrow when she moves in. My grandmother left me her wedding quilt and hope chest and I am going to use the quilt when I propose to honor her, and then I am giving Bell the chest.

My grandmother wanted my wife to have it"

He said smiling despite his trying not to.

Holy Shit, his whole world was about to be fucked.

"Wow, I don't know what to say"

I told him honestly

"Yea well, what did you want Jared?"

He asked

"I just wanted to see how you were"

I told him

"Well you can see I'm good"

He said

"House looks different"

I told him, not knowing what to say

"Yea, it feels different"

He said

"Hey you got a beer?"

I asked

"No, I have tea maybe water"

He said

"No beer"

I asked surprised, Paul loved his beer

"Nah I don't really drink anymore"

He said

"Jared are we just going to chit chat like girls? What do you really want?"

He asked me

"I just wanted to talk to you"

I told him

"Well if you talk to me today, are you going to know who I am tomorrow?"

He asked.

"Yea I am"

I said a bit sad. I knew what was going to happen.

"Alright well I have to get some stuff done; maybe I'll see you around"

He told me.

"Yea ok, see you later"

I told him

I left his house, and walked to Jake's.

I just walked in not bothering to knock, and sat down with my head in my hands.

"What's up?"

Jake asked looking at me.

"Just came from Paul's "

I told him

"And"

Jake asked, I could see Billy watching me no sense in hiding it from him he would know being the Chief and all.

"His house, it has a fucking porch swing and flowers, curtains and matching towels.

Pictures all over the walls. There's a damn apron hanging in the kitchen."

I told him

"I don't understand"

Jake said

"You didn't know him Jake, he had a shitty life, his father killed his mom. His house was like a morgue you walked in and felt dread creep over you, now it feels happy and filled with hope.

He had his grandmothers wedding quilt out, with her hope chest

I told him, my eyes pricking with tears.

I heard Billy's intake of breath, he knew what I was saying.

"Do you know when?"

Billy asked

"Day after tomorrow, when she moves in"

I told him, letting the tears fall down my face. I did not care if Jake and Billy saw them.

"What are you two talking about when?"Jake asked

"The older generations used to propose using a quilt they would present their intended brides with. The hope chest contains all the hopes for a long and happy marriage"

Billy explained.

"Oh fuck"

Jake said understanding

"I'll call the elders, you gather the pack"

Billy said rolling to the kitchen to make the call

Jake and I sat in silence, probably running the same thoughts through our head while we waited for everyone to show up.

Sam walked in with Quil and Embry following. Harry and Old Quil showed up next.

"Jared did you find anything out? Is he close to phasing?"

Sam asked.

"No, he's tall and he's filling out but other than that no."

I told him

"Then why have we been called here?"Harry asked.

"Paul is proposing to Bella the day after tomorrow, when she moves in"

I told him

"FUCK"

Embry said

"Does her father know?"

Harry asked

"I don't think so; Charlie hasn't mentioned anything to me"

Billy said looking sad.

"We can't let her move in, it's too dangerous."

Sam said

"He will have to be provoked"

Billy said

"Tonight"

Sam said

"Sam we have to let him see her, maybe he will imprint."

I said

"Not until his phasing and control are established."

Sam said

"Sam, this is going to break the both of them"

I told him

"Jared, it's for her own safety."

Sam told me.

"What about Bella, is she just getting fucked over.. Again?"

Jake asked

"Son, there's nothing we can do. This is for her own good"

Billy tried telling Jake

"Yea I can see how breaking someone over and over again is for her own good,"Jake sneered stomping outside.

"Is Paul at home now?"Sam asked me

"He was 20 minutes ago"

I said dreading his next words.

"Alright, no sense putting this off. Billy, Harry, Old Quil we will inform you when he makes the phase"

Sam said standing, our cue to follow

We walked outside and into Jake's garage knowing he would be there. He looked like how I felt. I knew this was doubly hard, he loved Bella but he loved her enough to hope she could be with Paul if that is what made her happy and clearly it did. And he and I both knew Paul and Bella were about to be destroyed.

"What will be the easiest way to provoke him into a phase?"Sam asked

"I don't know, before I would have said just about anything. His temper was ferocious but now I really don't know, he's a totally different person."

I told him

"We may have to use Bella as the trigger. Jake I know you won't like it but we have to do what we have to do"

Sam said with authority letting Jake know it was not a choice.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go ruin two more lives"

Jake said walking towards Paul's house.

"Man I know I don't know Paul or Bella like you and Jake but she's a nice girl, I don't want do this"

Embry whispered as we walked

"Let's just get it over with"

I said

We walked up to the door hearing him on the phone, obviously with Bella.

_Charlie is working late, so I will tell him tomorrow.-B_

_Two more days' baby, I cannot wait-P_

_What do you want for dinner on our first night?-B_

_Spaghetti, it was the first thing you cooked for me-P_

_I remember-B_

_What time is your break tomorrow?-P_

_Noon, are you coming by for lunch-B_

_Yep, I want to show you something-P_

_Oh yea what is it?-B_

_Nope, it is a surprise-P_

I knocked on the door, not being able to stomach hearing more knowing we were about to tear it all apart.

_Baby someone's at the door-P_

_Okay well I'll see you tomorrow-B_

_I love you Paul-B_

_I love you too Bell, so much-P_

We could all hear the phone call, Jake and I had the same expressions hell even Embry and Quil looked uneasy. Sam always stoic showed no emotion.

Paul opened the door, shocked to see "Sam's Gang" on his doorstep.

"Paul can we come in? We need to talk to you about some things"

Sam asked him

"Why do you need to talk to me?"Paul asked

"Tribe matters"

Sam told him

"I'm not an elder or related to one, why would you need to involve me in the Tribe matters?"

He asked

"You will be, can we talk to you?"Sam asked again

"Look if you're recruiting for your boys club I'm not interested"

He told Sam

"Paul this is official Tribe matters"

Sam said

"Fine"

Paul said stepping away from the door to allow us in.

It did not go unnoticed the hard look Paul gave Jake, probably for hurting Bella.

We all made our way to the living room, taking seats on his furniture and staring awkwardly around the room. You could not help but notice the pictures of Paul and Bella that lined the fireplace mantel and scattered along the shelves.

"Is that a wedding quilt?"Sam asked, knowing very well what it was

"Yes"

Paul said

"Now what is it that you want?"Paul asked

"I told you we need to speak with you about Tribe matters"

Sam said

"Then talk"

Paul told him

"Are you planning to ask Bella Swan to marry you?"Sam asked

Oh hell, he started with the Bella thing right away

"What business is that of yours?"Paul asked

"I'm acting Chief of the tribe alongside Billy Black, until Jacob takes the position.

As acting Chief I have to inform you that you cannot marry an outsider"

Sam said

Holy Fuck, I cannot believe he went there, Jake looked murderous. Embry and Quil held looks of disbelief and Paul; I could not tell what he was thinking.

"You can't tell me who I can or cannot marry"

Paul said

"Actually I can, and I am. You are not to marry Bella Swan. The council will not grant you permission to move her onto the reservation,"Sam said

Why is he being a dick I wondered, looking at Jake to see if he was thinking the same thing?

"Then I'll move, problem solved"

Paul said

"You would give your tribe up for an outsider?"Sam asked

"NO, my tribe is giving me up by allowing you to prevent me from moving her here.

I am Quileute whether I live on Quileute land or not. Ask me to choose and she wins

every time."Paul told him

Fuck me running.

I could see Paul starting to get mad, but still not enough to even shake.

This was going to get much worse before he was pushed far enough to phase.

And once he did, I feared all hell would break lose.

"There is no choice, we are not giving you one,"Sam said

"Get the fuck out of my house."Paul said getting up

"I can't do that,"Sam told him

"Who the hell do you think you are? You come into my house, tell me I cannot marry my girlfriend, and refuse to leave. Fuck you, now get the hell out"Paul yelled with a slight shake of his hands.

"We are the protectors of La Push. Me, Jake, Embry, Quil and Jared. You are to be one of us as well, and as a protector you cannot and will not marry Bella Swan,"Sam said

I do not care if provoking Paul was necessary or not, Sam went about this the wrong way,

Looking at my pack brother's I wasn't alone in my thinking.

"You will be required to become a member of our pack, and discontinue associating with Bella Swan from this point on"Sam told him

'You know what if this is the kind of leadership 'my tribe' condones than fuck you all. You're doing me a favor by forcing me to move."

Paul said getting up

"What the fuck are you doing?"

I asked Sam too quiet for Paul to hear but the others did

"He's not near close enough to be gentle if we don't get him to phase tonight, then Bella's life is endanger"

Sam said, looking remorseful

"There had to be another way this is cruel Sam"Embry voiced his opinion.

"I know and I hate it, if you have a suggestion I'll gladly listen"

Sam said

"I want you all out of my house now. You can have the actual Chief of the Tribe give me something in writing to prove what you are saying. Until then get the fuck out"Paul told Sam, looking at all of us.

"Paul it won't matter, once you become a part of the protectors you can never leave La Push, so moving off the reservation is no longer an option."

Sam told him

"Bella is no longer an option; you will need to find a Quileute girl"

Sam said

"FUCK YOU!"

"I'm not leaving her, I love her. Tribe can be damned. She is my life the only thing that matters. She's the only good thing that ever happened to me. I won't give her up, not for you, or the tribe, not for anyone or anything."

Paul was ranting and beginning to vibrate.

I felt like shit, and so did everyone looking around at the faces of my pack brothers.

"NO, you do not have a choice"

Sam said standing and walking towards Paul in a confrontational way because Paul still was not close enough.

"I didn't have a choice in leaving Leah Clearwater and you don't have a choice leaving Bella Swan the sooner you realize that the sooner you can move on"

Sam said

"You fucking bastard. I AM NOT LEAVING BELLA"

Paul roared shaking enough to finally phase.

Thank god, this was fucking painful to watch.

"Get him outside"

Sam ordered

Jake and I grabbed him pushing him outside and into the woods.

We let him go once we were far enough into the woods where he could complete the phase unnoticed.

Embry and Quil silently following us.

"You have to get madder"

I told him sadly

"Fuck you"

He strangled out through clenched teeth.

Sam came walking up towards Paul and that seemed to set him off even more.

I had a feeling Paul was going to lunge at Sam before the night was over.

"It fucking burns"

Paul groaned

"Don't fight it"

Jake told him, receiving a death stare in return.

"It feels like my fucking bones are breaking"

Paul growled out

"Stay mad, it will make it go faster"

I told him

"Let it take over"

Sam told him

"Fuck you"

Paul ground out

"Listen to me, and I can help you"

Sam told him

"I'm not listening to you, you want me to leave Bell,"Paul screamed, the shaking getting worse.

"You will leave Bella, you don't have a choice"

Sam said, and I could hear the sad undertones.

That did it, Paul's body started convulsing, contorting and changing until the only thing left standing was a silver wolf the size of a horse.

The rest of us immediately phased.

I am not leaving her, I am not leaving her, I am not leaving her…

Was the only thing in Paul's mind. I could feel the heartbreak in the pack mind from Jake, Embry, Quil, Sam and myself.

_Paul calm down and we can explain-__**Sam**_

_I do not think he realizes he has fur-__**Quil**_

_Paul, PAUL-__**Sam**_

_What do you want? Why can I hear you in my head, what the fuck am I?-__**Paul**_

_Calm down and listen, we will explain everything-__**Sam**_

_First, I am sorry I said the things I did; I needed you to get angry enough to phase-__**Sam**_

_We listened as Sam explained the legends._

_Do you understand?-__**Sam**_

_Yes, I am a fucking wolf-__**Paul**_

_There are some rules; first, no one can know the secret-__**Sam**_

_Like anyone would believe me-__**Paul**_

_And you cannot tell Bella-__**Sam**_

_How the fuck am I going to keep that from her, I think she will notice if her husband sprouts fur and a tail-__**Paul**_

_My only thought was how horrendous this was about to get._

_Paul I am sorry for the things I said, but they are true. You cannot tell Bella, in fact you can't be in a relationship with Bella-__**Sam**_

_What the fuck do you mean I can't be in a relationship with her, she is moving in and I am proposing-__**Paul**_

_You cannot be near anyone other than the pack until your phasing and control are manageable-__**Sam**_

_Ok, but that doesn't mean I have to end things with her-__**Paul**_

_Sam explained about imprinting._

_Paul for Bella's safety I am ordering you to have no contact with Bella Swan and to avoid her attempts at contacting you-__**Sam **_

_Fuck you-__**Paul**_

_It is for her own good-__**Sam**_

_Paul showed us images of Bella crying day after day on the cliff after Jake disappeared for her own good_

_Does that seem good for her? I am not doing that to her-__**Paul**_

_I am Alpha and you will obey-__**Sam**_

_How do I change back?-__**Paul**_

_Think human, think of something that calms you-__**Embry**_

_After a couple of hours, Paul was able to phase back, the rest of us following_

We watched as a naked and pissed off Paul stalked up to Sam and punched him square in the face then stomped back towards his house

Normally such disrespect to the Alpha would cause the pack to fight for his honor, but Jake was technically supposed to be Alpha so the loyalty was slightly less and we all were pissed about what had gone down.

"Tell me you're going to lift the order when his phasing in under control"

I asked Sam

"Yes, but only when I think it's safe"

Sam told me

"You know that was royally fucked up"I said

"I know, but it was the only thing that would work and we did not have a lot of time"Sam sighed

"If you think Jake was hard to handle with his anger, I guarantee you haven't seen anything yet"

I told him


	10. Chapter 9 Erased

**CH.9 Erased**

**Jake's Pov**

I sat listening as Sam 'provoked' Paul into phasing.

I loved Bella; there was never a doubt in my mind about that, I knew how I felt.

When Sam told Paul that Bella would not be allowed to move onto the reservation and Paul told him he would move, I was shocked. He did not even think about it. He just said ''Then I'll move, problem solved".

When Sam asked if he was giving up his tribe for an outsider, I fought the urge to growl but Paul's comment made me stop short. He said he would choose her every time.

It was in that moment I knew my love for Bella paled in comparison to Paul's.

I could never give up my tribe for anyone, not even Bella, but here was Paul saying it with conviction leaving none of us to doubt he meant his words. I saw Embry shoot me a look from the corner of my eye and knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

Until now, I am ashamed to admit I never considered Paul's feeling about having to leave Bella, but right now, I felt pain and heartbreak for my pack brother. I knew this was going to be the most painful thing he had ever lived through.

It took Sam telling him he would leave her and move on before he was angry enough to phase.

I watched him complete the phase his mind repeating that he would not leave her over and over again. I sat through the retelling of the legends and waited for what I knew was coming.

Sam told him it was for her own good, when he showed the images of Bella crying after I disappeared from her life, I wanted to cry myself.

As soon as Paul phased human he hit Sam in the face breaking his nose and stalked

to his house.

I went home I could not be around him right now, it was too painful.

Jared came by and told me Sam had agreed to let Paul see Bella as soon as his control was good enough, the only thing we could do was hope she would be ok, until then.

**Week One**

Paul hated Sam, he listened to his orders but it did not take a genius to know how Paul felt. Sam had not allowed Paul to even call Bella and tell her he was sick or something.

None of us could the order was too specific, Sam said she would get suspicious if someone she never talked to called her about Paul, and he was probably right, but it didn't mean we liked it.

Bella had left messages on his phone, with each message left we could hear her voice crack and sound worn. The more messages she left the harder Paul worked to control his wolf. She had come by a couple of times, but we could hear her truck in time to leave so no one was there when she knocked.

I knew he wanted to see Bella. His mind was full of nothing but her. When his first week ended, he was doing really good, better than most of us had done.

"Sam I haven't shredded a pair of shorts in two days, let me see her"

Paul practically begged.

"If you haven't phased out of loss of control by Friday, I will lift the order but not until then."

Sam told him

"Sam that's four days, four more days without hearing from me. Just give me ten minutes."

Paul said

"Friday."

Sam said in Alpha voice.

**Monday:**

Paul kept his temper in check, even when provoked. It was hard to be in his head, he was so worried about Bella that he could barely form a thought that was separate from her. Bella left a letter on his door.

**Tuesday:**

Another shred free day, another message from Bella. She sounded horrible.

Asking him to at least call her so they could talk. His body quaked but he did not phase.

**Wednesday:**

Patrol with Paul is like breaking your bones and letting them heal only to break them again. His thoughts are painful; none of us want to be in his head.

No spontaneous phasing.

**Thursday:**

The only thing in Paul's head was one more day, and he could see Bella.

The rest of us were practically praying to the spirits to let him imprint, even me.

NO unintentional sprouting of fur.

**Friday:**

All hell broke lose.

**Bella's Pov**

I was pulled from my sleep by the sound of the door; opening it, I found the same delivery kid, signed my name and opened the box to see two roses.

_Bell,_

_Today and tomorrow are the last two days you will ever wake without me._

_All my love,_

_Paul_

I forced myself into the shower, dressed and headed to Newton's for my shift. I kept watching the clock willing the hour hand to move faster, noon could not get here fast enough.

When noon came and went with out Paul showing up or calling I was starting to get worried, it was so unlike him.

I called him several times but still could not reach him. By the time I was getting ready for bed, I was seriously worried. I barely slept at all.

I spent the rest of the week on pins and needles, the date I was supposed to move in had come and gone without a word from Paul.

I knew something was wrong, but there was no one to call. He did not have family and he had not spoken to his only friend in close to a year.

Seven days had passed with no word from Paul, and the worry I felt was replaced with realization that I was not going to hear from him. He had left me, just like everyone else. My entire world collapsed as reality sank in.

**Monday:**

As I sat on my bed the same bed Paul and I had made love on just over a week ago, I felt sick to my stomach. As I looked at the boxes that were packed for my move into his house the walls started closing in on me.

What is wrong with me that no one can love me enough to stay or hell even say goodbye?

I went to my desk and wrote Paul a letter, placed it in an envelope, sealed it, and drove to La Push.

Getting out of my truck looking at Paul's house I nearly got sick, I just do not understand.

I placed the letter between the storm door and the front door so he would see it when he came home.

Walking back to my truck I took one last look at his house, the house we were supposed to start our lives in, lingering on the porch swing. I got back in my truck and drove home.

**Tuesday:**

I left a message for Paul, I never heard back.

**Wednesday:**

Paul didn't call

**Thursday:**

No word from Paul. I know he is gone, we are over and I am left with a broken heart again.

**Friday"**

I drove to the station to talk to Charlie; after I broke my father's heart, I went home and packed a couple bags. I looked around my room at the memories and the heartache.

I called Paul one last time.

**Jared's Pov**

Friday had finally come, the pack was anxious waiting to know if Paul would imprint on Bella. I have never prayed to the spirits this much in my entire life.

Paul and I had just finished patrol and were headed to his house so he could shower and go to Bella's.

Walking out of the woods, we met Jake coming out of his house, no doubt anxious to find out what fate would say. The three of us walked to Paul's house in silence.

I cannot imagine how he is feeling; one look will either make or break him.

We walked inside, grabbing sodas and sat down. Paul walked over to his phone to call Bella and we could see the hope in his face.

He stopped to hit the blinking light of the answering machine first.

_Paul_

_I wanted to say goodbye._

Jake and I looked at each other with an OH SHIT look.

_I have already told Charlie that I am leaving, he does not know about you so he won't blame you. I just wanted to give you what I didn't get. I love you and Good Bye_

_Click_

Jake and I watched as Paul's shoulders slumped and he furiously dialed Bella's phone number over and over again never getting an answer. After twenty minutes and still no answer, we watched as Paul tightened his hand around the phone and it fell to the ground in pieces. His face was tortured.

Before we knew what was happening he had cleared the counter of everything on it, put his fist through the front door and was stalking out the door headed straight to Sam.

"OH FUCK"

Jake said realizing at the same time as I did where Paul was going.

"Paul you have to calm down"

I tried telling him

No response

"Paul come on, Jared and I will help you find her"

Jake tried

No response

We were almost in Sam's yard when Paul practically flew to the door taking it off its hinges as he opened it.

I could see Sam, Quil and Embry sitting at the table, all three of their eyes getting huge as they took in Paul's rage.

"You son of a bitch, you did this"

Paul snarled stomping towards Sam

We could hear Sam tell Quil to get Emily out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to fucking kill you"

Paul roared

"What is going on?"Embry asked

"Bella's gone"

Paul yelled

"Fucking Gone! 11 goddamn days without hearing from me so she left"

Paul was screaming as he advanced towards Sam

Sam looked like he did not know what to do, Quil could not get Emily out of the kitchen without passing Paul unless he took her outside, and we all knew that's exactly where this would end up.

"Paul we're really sorry that you are hurting"

Emily stupidly said

"Fuck you, and your sorry"

Paul said sneering

"PAUL"

Sam yelled but Paul had already reached him, and threw him into the wall.

Jake and I watched as Quil rushed Emily out of the room as soon as there was an opening to get her out without passing Paul.

Embry looked at us not sure what to do. By this time, Paul had gotten a few punches into Sam and they had tumbled outside.

"Look at me you mother fucker, I'm still human. I could have gone to her"

Paul was yelling

"Paul you need to stop before I decide to be unforgiving"

Sam told him, authority in his voice, but not a command

"What are you going to do to me that would be worse than this?"

Paul asked

"Nothing, nothing could be worse than this"

"I fucking hate you"

Paul roared lunging at Sam again.

"Get your pack mate off your Alpha"

I heard Old Quil say from behind me

Jake, Embry and me went and pulled Paul off Sam.

"Sit the fuck down"

Sam commanded Paul

Paul sat, but he was fighting the command hard, but it was useless you could not go against the voice of the Alpha.

"You will be punished for fighting your Alpha"

Old Quil spoke

"What are you going to do? Take my family? You can't they're dead remember.

Take my friends? Can't do that either, I don't have any.

Oh, I know you are going to take away the only thing that mattered, the girl I wanted to marry. Wait you already did that too. I have nothing for you take."

Paul yelled at Old Quil

"What is the protocol for something like this?"

Old Quil asked

"I don't know, banishment"

Harry answered unsure

"Please"

Paul said begging

"NO"

Sam said

"You will patrol overnight until further notice."

Sam told him

"Go"

Sam said

"Sam he has to be punished"

Old Quil said

"I know, but what can we do? You cannot banish him, he would only welcome that.

There is not much other than shitty patrols that I can do to punish him"

Sam told Old Quil

"Jake, son what did he mean Bella was gone. Did he not imprint?"Billy asked Jake.

"He never got the chance. She left town"

Jake told him

"Oh"

Billy said sadly

"He will cool down and move on"

Old Quil said

"Do you know Paul at all? I can tell you right now; this is only going to get worse"

I told everyone.

"Why do you say that?"

Billy asked

"Paul had no one and nothing until Bella. He was two days away from proposing and moving her in. Do you really think he is just going to get over it?

Has Leah just gotten over it? Think about how she is now, and she has family and friends, Paul doesn't"

I explained.

"Keep an eye on him; make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I'm going home I'm sure Charlie will be over tonight."

Billy said

"Charlie doesn't know about Paul"

Jake told Billy who just nodded.

"Ill do patrol"

Sam said

"How did he find out she left?"Embry asked

"She left him a message saying good bye and that she loved him"

We had been sitting there for a few hours no one really saying anything.

What could we say?

"Should we go check on him or something?"Embry asked

I guess if anyone could relate at all it would be Embry. He never knew his father and he and his mom have issues because she won't tell him who it is. He feels alone most of the time too.

"Yea, but he probably won't want us there"

I warned everyone

When we walked up, we could see he had been on a warpath. The porch swing was gone, ripped from the rafters of the roof.

"Fuck"

Jake muttered

We knocked on the door, and heard Paul yell to come in.

Walking in was shocking.

He had taken down every single picture from the wall, mantle, even the bookshelf had been unassembled and was gone.

The hope chest and wedding quilt had been removed from the living room.

Paul was sitting on the couch minus the pillows and throw, drinking. It looked like he had already put back a case.

"Holy hell"

Embry said

"Got one for us?"

I asked sitting down

Paul wordlessly threw a few beers towards us.

Paul had effectively erased every trace of Bella from his house in the few hours since he had left Sam's and was desperately trying to get drunk.


	11. Chapter 10 Passing of Time

**CH.10 Passing of Time**

**Jared's Pov**

We watched as Paul drank enough to kill the average human, except he was not completely human anymore.

Jake, Embry, Quil and I knew he was not going to be able to get drunk.

We knew better than to say anything either.

"Charlie will tell Billy where she went, right?"

Paul asked looking at Jake.

His eyes were pleading.

"I don't know, I'll try to get Dad to get it out of him"

Jake told him

"Maybe she went to Florida, her mom lives in Florida. Phoenix maybe Phoenix she used to live there. It has to be one of those places."

Paul was talking to himself.

"FUCK! Why isn't this shit working?"

Paul yelled crushing a can in his hands.

"You would have to drink a dozen cases before you got buzzed. Our metabolism burns it off too fast"

I told him

"What the hell? I can't even get drunk?"He roared

"Liquor, lots of liquor"

Quil said

We watched as Paul jumped up, grabbed his wallet and stomped out of the house.

"Fuck dude, why did you tell him that?"

Jake asked Quil

"Why the hell not, he wants to get drunk let him. He got fucked over."

Quil defended

It was true, while we were all robbed of our choices, Paul got fucked.

We all knew it.

"Let's go follow him, make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

I told the guys.

"Do you blame him if he does?"Embry asked

"They didn't deserve this."

He said

He had met Bella once or twice before he phased, he said she was a nice girl but she haunted him the way she looked. Then we saw how she changed with Paul, he was pretty upset over her getting hurt yet again. He was sensitive that way.

Hell even Quil hated what happened.

Paul came out of the store, carrying two bags full of liquor. He had even managed to get some of Old Quil's rez-shine.

"Fuck, he's going to get tanked"

Jake said

"Yep"

The rest of us said together.

**Paul's Pov**

Two days! Two days away from getting every fucking thing I never knew was possible.

She was going to move in; this was supposed to be our house, our start together.

My wife, she was going to be my wife. Have my babies, love me.

I made it back to my house, bags of liquor in my hands.

I did not even bother with a glass; I just wanted to be numb. This fucking hurt.

I do not know how much I drank before I could finally start to feel it.

Numbness never came; my heart still felt like it was being ripped from my chest.

"Paul uh you have patrol in a few hours. Dude you might want to stop drinking."

I heard Jared tell me.

"Why so I can be alert? Do my duty for a tribe that fucked me over?"

I asked

"Fuck the tribe"

I yelled

Just then, Sam came stalking in through the door.

"Paul you will do your duty for this tribe, just like the rest of us"

He bellowed

"Fuck you. Yea I will do my duty. I don't have a choice. But I can fucking hate it as much as I want to Alpha."

I yelled

"You may be able to order me around, but you don't get to come in my house with your bullshit. GET THE FUCK OUT!"

I roared

"You will learn respect."

He said turning to leave.

"What? Like you respected me, coming into my house forcing me to phase. Taking everything, I cared about away from me. Did you get off on it? Enjoy seeing my life ripped apart?

That wasn't respect you mother fucker, that was a power trip."

I yelled

**Jake's Pov**

Fuck this was going to get ugly.

Sam was the Alpha no matter how much we disagreed with him, he had to be respected. It was an unwritten rule.

We could only hope as time passed Paul would calm down, but I have a feeling this is going to be a feud that sees no end.

**Charlie's Pov**

When Bella walked into the station, I knew something was wrong.

I had known something was wrong for almost two weeks. She had gone from happy to devastated in 11 days. I counted them off. Praying we didn't have a Cullen repeat.

She came into my office, shutting the door and sat down.

"Dad I need to talk to you"

She had said.

I watched as my baby girl walked out of my office an hour later, not knowing where she was going or how long it would be before I saw her.

I wanted to put my foot down, tell her she could not leave. But she's 18, I cannot stop her. She said once she settled somewhere she would call me and tell me where she was, but only if I swore I would not tell anyone.

**Bella's Pov**

As I passed the sign thanking me for visiting Forks, I felt like throwing up.

I could not believe I was here again, hurting so much I felt like my body would give out.

Why do people keep leaving me with no explanation as to why I wasn't good enough?

I drove through the night, stopping only to get gas or use the bathroom.

I was not sure where I was going, I just needed to get out of Washington. I made a wrong turn and ended up in a small town, it was cute. Reminding of a town from long ago.

I stopped at a coffee shop, learning I was in Oregon.

I bought a newspaper and found a seat to drink my coffee.

Ashland Oregon that is where I was. Welcome home Bella, I thought.

I looked in the help wanted section, finding a few promising options.

A bookstore was my first choice.

I called and set up an appointment for an interview for tomorrow.. I needed to find a hotel so I could change and get some sleep.

I found a Holiday Inn Express and checked myself in.

Showering and climbing into bed, I fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up early the next morning, feeling like I hadn't slept at all. I tossed and turned all night. I should have woken up next to Paul's warm body.

Stop it Bella! I scolded myself.

I made my way to the bathroom, showering and looking at myself in the mirror.

I will not become the weak girl, I was before Paul. He will not break me!

I made a promise to myself, I would be strong. I would survive this.

I had $11,000 dollars in my savings account, all the money I had earned at Newton's, money mom and Phil had been sending monthly and birthday and Christmas money.

I had enough to survive for a while.

I found the bookstore with little effort, and immediately fell in love with it. Even if I did not get the job, I knew I would be back.

I filled out the application and waited to meet the owner.

Mrs. Gray greeted me cheerfully, she was an older woman and her face looked kind.

I liked her right away.

We talked about books, which ones were favorites and which one we could do without.

"Tell me Bella, what are you running from?"

She asked me, shocking me at her bluntness.

"Dear don't be shocked. A pretty, young woman doesn't move out on her own without having a good reason."

She said.

I found myself explaining why I left WA. Trying my best not to cry in front of this stranger.

"Well dear, the job is yours. I even have a small apartment out back that is for rent.

It's not much, but I think it's just right for you."

She told me, I had to fight the urge to jump in her lap and hug her.

"Thank you"

I told her, tears in my eyes.

"Come on let me show you."

She said getting up and walking towards the back of the store.

We exited the back door, I expected to see an alley or something but instead I saw a huge garden, a beautiful home on the left and just behind that a small little cottage type building.

"This is beautiful"

I told her looking around at all the flowers.

Mrs. Gray walked me to the cottage, and opened the door. It was so cozy, she was right it was perfect. It had a small living area, and kitchen. A small bathroom in the hallway and the bedroom had its own bath. There was a tiny second room, not very big but made it seem more like a house then an apartment. The place was already furnished.

"It's perfect"

I told her.

"Then it's settled. Let's give you a few days to settle in, and then you can start work

on Monday."

Mrs. Gray told me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gray"

I told her

"Call me Elaine"

She said smiling.

She helped me get my bags into my new home, and gave me directions to the local super store so I could pick up some groceries and other necessities.

I could not help the sadness I felt thinking of how I was supposed to be unpacking in mine and Paul's home and not one where I would live alone.

I phoned Charlie, telling him where I was and making him swear he would not tell a soul.

**Paul's life**

**Jake's Pov**

Paul spent every moment he was not on patrol, looking for Bella. He never mentioned what he did, and we never mentioned we knew. It was unspoken.

Dad tried getting Charlie to tell him where she was, but he refused.

He told dad, he knew that I had not been her friend for a long time, so there was no need for me to know. How can you argue with that? You can't.

Things between Paul and Sam have not changed one bit, given the chance I think Paul would leave the Tribe and never look back. He hates everyone that was involved in the decision to force his change, Sam at the top of the list and the Elders a close second.

He does his patrols, goes to the meetings, but nothing more.

Seth and Leah Clearwater phased, shocking everyone. Seth being so young and Leah being a girl. This has made things in the pack even worse. Sam and Leah's history is played out for all of us to see. She is a bitch with a capital B.

Sam hates to Alpha order her, which means she gets away with all kinds of shit.

One of her favorite things to do is taunt Paul about pining for a leach-lover.

Paul took a good chunk out of her one day until Sam put a stop to it, and ordered Paul to leave her alone.

As the months passed Paul changed drastically. Once he realized he was not going to find Bella, he did not care about anything or anyone.

His temper was ferocious, good for killing leaches, bad for anyone who crossed his path. He got in so many fights Sam ordered someone to be with him at all times.

His drinking was another thing; we could not really get drunk, but Paul sure as hell made an effort every night.

It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion. With Bella gone, Paul stopped caring about anyone, or anything. He woke up, patrolled, drank, went to bed to do it all over again.

**Bella's Life**

**Charlie's Pov**

I had begged Bella to come home. I knew she wouldn't, I guess I even understood her reasons. I wish I knew who broke her heart. I hate myself for not paying more attention. Truth was she was happy and I did not want to do or say anything that would take her happiness away, so I turned a blind eye.

Bella called me every week telling me how her job was or how she was doing.

She always did her best to sound cheerful, but I could hear the sadness in her voice.

She had been gone about three months when I decided to go visit her.

I made the drive to Ashland, and could see why she had decided to settle here.

It fit Bella, small and personal, no fuss.

Her apartment was tiny but cozy, and her boss seemed like a nice woman.

Bella did her best to look happy, but her eyes were always so easy to read.

She was doing okay, that much was true, but she was sad.

Her voice held pain, nothing you can do to disguise that.

On the drive back to Forks, I could not get her eyes our of my mind.

She was not broken like she was when Cullen left, that had been infatuation, even if she hadn't known it at the time.

Whomever she was running from, she had loved.

I went to Billy's when I got back to Forks.

"Hey where have you been?"

Billy asked

"Went to see Bella"

I told him

He had been trying to get me tell him where she was, said Jake missed her.

I knew Bella and Jake had not spoken in months, I suspected Jake knew whom she had been dating. As much as I wanted to know, I had made a promise to Bella.

"How is she?"My old friend asked

"Sad"

I told him, shaking my head.

"She is putting up a good front, but her eyes can't lie."

I told him

"I'm sorry Charlie, I know you miss her."

Billy said.

"I do, I don't think she'll ever come home"


	12. Chapter 11 Created

**CH.11 Created**

**Paul 1 yr. later**

_Dude, where's Paul? He's supposed to take over my patrol.-__**Jake**_

_He offered up a hundred bucks if I would take it__**.-Quil**_

_Fuck what's he getting into now?-__**Jake**_

_Jake, what's today?-__**Jared**_

_Tuesday?-__**Jake**_

_NO! The date.-__**Jared**_

_Sept. 22__**.-Jake**_

_OH FUCK__**-Jared**_

_Shit today makes a year since Bella left__**.-Jake**_

_Quil stay on patrol, we'll get Embry to cover Jared__**-Jake**_

**Jared's Pov**

Jake and I ran to Embry's to get him to cover for me, and then we phased and ran to Paul's.

We could smell the liquor from the yard.

"Oh fuck."

Jake said.

We walked in, and the scene that greeted us was nothing short of heartbreaking.

Paul had already gone through more bottles of tequila than should be possible, and looked to have a good supply on hand.

He had managed to get himself drunk, and with the still unopened bottles, planned to stay that way. He was sitting on the couch holding a half empty bottle of booze in one hand and what I guess was supposed to have been Bella's engagement ring in

the other.

"You want a drink?"

He asked taking notice of us.

"Nah, man we're good. Uh how are you?"

Jake awkwardly asked.

"Fucking Great!"

Paul said taking a swing from the bottle.

"I was going to marry her."

He said looking at us, his eyes glassy from a combination of alcohol and tears

"Yea man, we know."

I told him.

"Did you know we wanted to have babies?

He asked looking out the window.

"We had names picked out."

Paul told us.

"Bella would have been beautiful pregnant."

He said staring into space.

"I wanted little girls, that looked just like her. Bella's chocolate eyes and creamy skin.

Babies, she was going to give me babies."

He kept muttering.

I glanced over at Jake to see if this shit was tearing him up like it was me.

He just had his head bowed.

"This was supposed to be our home, full of our kids."

Paul's voice trailed off.

"Do you think she would have liked it?"

Paul asked tossing Jake the ring he had been holding.

I could see Jake studying the ring. He stood passing it back to Paul.

"Yea man she would have loved it."

Jake said his voice heavy.

"I love her."

He said looking at me.

"I know."

I told him, barely able to speak.

We sat with Paul for a few hours as he kept drinking, but never said another word.

Sometimes he would shake his head, as if he was trying to clear his mind.

"I'm going to bed"

Paul announced and just walked up the stairs.

Jake and I watched and waited until we heard him sleeping, then let ourselves out.

"I swear I've tried everything, Charlie won't tell me or dad where she is."

Jake said.

"I know, I've tried finding her on the internet but it's like she fucking disappeared."

I told him.

"If I were her, I'd disappear too."

Jake said.

Over the last year, Paul had become someone almost everyone hated.

He loved a good fight, and looked for one every chance he got.

He drank like a fish; though tonight is the first time I know of, he has been drunk.

And the women, about six months after Bella left he started fucking anything that walked.

You want to hate him, but then you see in his mind and it is all an effort to forget.

It is hard to hate someone who hurts so deeply.

The next day Paul showed up to the council meeting reeking of booze and hung over.

I have no idea how he managed to be hung over when our bodes burned everything so quick, he must have been drinking through the night after Jake and I left.

"Your Drunk"

Sam said accusingly.

"No I was drunk, now I'm just hung-over."

Paul quipped.

"Look at yourself! Look what you have become. Have you no respect, for yourself, your tribe, your pack?"

Old Quil asked.

"YOU look at me. What you see, YOU created."

Paul sneered.

"It's been a year; it's time to get yourself together."

Old Quil told him.

"Paul we understand you are hurting, but his has to stop."

Harry told him.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Your wife is sitting next to you; your kids are here in this room. You and everyone sitting up there with you, took away who was going to be my wife, and with her, kids we would have had. So don't tell me you understand. You don't understand a fucking thing."

Paul yelled.

"OH shut up, I'm tired of hearing about that bitch."

Leah snarled.

It took Paul less than two seconds to have Leah pinned to the wall by her throat.

"You fucking cunt!"

Paul roared in her face.

"Paul release her"

Sam ordered.

Paul dropped her and roared at Sam.

"You will not treat your pack sister that way."

Sam said with the Alpha voice.

"Oh but it's perfectly ok for her to treat her pack brothers like shit. Why because you used to fuck her, Alpha?"

Paul snarled.

This was going to get ugly and fast. But what Paul said was true.

"ENOUGH!"

Billy yelled.

"Alpha you stay, pack you are dismissed."

Billy said.

**Bella 1 yr. later**

"Bella do you have class tonight?"

Elaine asked me.

"Yes, but I'll be home by 7 are you coming for dinner?"I asked her.

"Yep, I know you're making fish."

She said smiling.

Elaine had turned out to be the best boss, and grandmotherly friend I could have hoped for.

"When will your dad be here?"

She asked me.

"Around 5. Can I leave the house keys with you so he can get in?"

"Of course. I'll see you later."

She said going back behind the counter.

I made my way to class, I have been doubling my credits hours, and taking the summer semester, hoping to graduate early

After spending the last three hours, listening to my professor drone on, I was practically sprinting to my car.

Pulling into the driveway I could see Charlie sitting on the porch, I think if it weren't' for his job, he would move here. He loved the town, probably because he had discovered the fish were always biting.

"Hey dad, how was the drive?"

I asked giving him a hug.

We had grown close, after I moved here. It was somewhat ironic how it took me leaving home for us to actually be close.

"It was good Bells, pretty country."

"Let's go inside and I'll start dinner."

I told him.

"How's school going?"

Charlie asked.

"Good, but I'll be happy to be finished."

I told him.

"I'm real proud of you Bells."

"Thanks."

Charlie made his way in front of the T.V. and I could hear sports center coming through the speakers.

Some things never change I thought, as I busied myself getting dinner together.

An hour later, Elaine, Charlie and I were sitting down to eat.

"You bring your fishing gear Charlie?"

Elaine asked, winking at me.

We both knew Charlie was going to head to the lake the first chance he got.

"Yea, I need to make sure Bells is stocked up. Think I'm going to pack a cooler and take some home too."

Charlie said.

"You have to catch em first dad"

I told him.

"That lake is so good; the fish practically jump in the boat."

He said laughing.

Elaine left after dinner, and a promise to show Charlie her secret fishing hole.

"Dad, I'm going to head to bed."

"Ok kiddo, I'll see you tomorrow."

He said giving me a hug.

I woke the next morning, and made breakfast while Charlie gathered his gear.

"I'll see you later today kid"

He said taking the lunch; I packed him and a thermos of coffee.

**Charlie's Pov**

I really did love this little town. The people were friendly and the fishing could not be beat. If Bella had to leave me, I am glad she found this place.

The house was lonely without Bella; I cannot believe it has been a year. Even after all this time, sometimes I come home and expect to see her standing at the stove, or see that orange truck in the drive.

I could still see the sadness in her eyes, I wondered if it would ever go away.

Billy and Jake had renewed their attempts at finding out where she was, but I knew my daughter enough to know that if I told them, she would move.

I want to ask her about what happened, or who he was but the look that lingers in her eyes tells me it is a subject I should leave alone.

**Bella's Pov**

A year, I have been gone an entire year. My mind wonders to where he might be, or whom he might be with. If he is happy, if he ever thinks of me.

As quickly as those thoughts enter my head, I shake them free. I cannot afford to lose myself down memory lane.

I can hide myself here in Oregon, I can pretend I am fine but when I climb into bed every night, or when things seem impossible to handle, I wish for his warmth.

I crave the feel of his arms wrapped around me.

**A/N: The next chapter will have a large time progression.**


	13. Chapter 12 Carbon Copy

**CH.12 Carbon Copy**

**Sam's Pov**

"Sam, I want you to give Paul an Alpha order, if Bella comes home she does not need the added stress of seeing Paul while she's saying goodbye to Charlie."

Billy told me, his voice rough with sadness at the loss of his lifelong best friend.

"Ok, if you think it's best."

I told him, knowing this was going to be another battle Paul and I had.

"I do. Paul is not exactly the same person she knew, and I don't want any added pain to come to Bella."

Billy said.

"Do you know if she is here?"

I asked.

"No, I don't know. No one has heard from her, but I suppose that's to be expected."

He said grief etched into his face.

"Is Harry going to make it back on time for the funeral?"

I asked.

"It doesn't look like it. He's at the Makah rez, handling the arrangements for his brother."

Billy told me.

"I'm going to take a nap, just keep Paul under control."

Billy said wheeling himself down the hallway.

I was not looking forward to telling Paul about the amended order. He was volatile and capable of just about anything.

**Bella's Pov**

I never imagined I would be driving towards the one place, I swore never to return.

As the forest became familiar and the odometer rolled over telling me that each passing mile was one mile closer to the place that still haunts me, my heart sped up as memories assaulted me.

'_**The City of Forks Welcomes You'**_

I read the sign as I entered the last place I wanted to be, for the most painful of reasons.

Passing the high school, the diner and Police Station I could not help the tears that slid down my cheeks.

I pulled into Charlie's driveway expecting to see the cruiser, not wanting to accept that I would never again see it sitting in the drive.

I pulled myself together, walking inside made my heart break all over again.

Everything looked the same it even smelled the same.

I made my way up the stairs and into to my old room, looking around I could see the girl I used to be, before heat break changed her. What a naive girl I had been.

I put my bags down, made my way downstairs and just stood looking at the house that used to be my home.

Time passes much too quickly, before you know it years have gone by.

I was so thankful that Charlie and I had become close the last few years, thankful for all the times he drove to Oregon to visit. I already missed my dad.

I went to the kitchen looking to see if I needed to head to the market, luckily there was plenty of food in both the cabinets and the fridge.

The thought made her reasons for being back in Forks all the more real.

Charlie had shopped, he was supposed to come home, eat, watch a game, go to bed and wake up to do it all over again. Only he would never again come home.

I made a quick dinner, cleaned up, showered and headed to bed.

I woke up after a restless sleep, showered, got myself dressed and made breakfast.

Today I would bury my father.

I plated the food and climbed the stairs, standing in the doorway of my old bedroom, looking around at what was my old life.

There in the bed, was my new life, my whole world.

"Good Morning"

"Wake up sweet girl"

_Nothing_

"Aubrey it's time to wake up"

I sang

I could see her squeezing her eyes tight, this was a favorite game of hers.

I guess mommy will have to eat Aubrey's eggs"

I said watching as her tiny little body shook with silent laughter, her inky black curls bouncing as she giggled.

"I'm wake mommy."

She said, pulling herself up and flashing me her killer smile.

Reminding me so much of her father.

"Ready for eggs"

She said jumping up and down.

"Okay, first let's get you dressed"

I told her picking up the dress she would wear for today.

Once I had her dressed and her hair fixed we went downstairs so she could eat her breakfast and I could have a much needed cup of coffee.

I packed Aubrey a small bag, her blanket, a juice box, her doll and a snack.

When it was time to go, I thought my heart would beat out of my chest.

I was not ready to say goodbye to my dad.

I hooked Aubrey into her car seat, pausing to catch my breath as I got in the car.

I started the drive to my old high school where the funeral services were taking place.

I knew most of Forks and probably several from La Push would be attending, Charlie was after all the Chief of Police and very close friends with Billy and Harry.

I drove into the parking lot, parked and wished I could be anywhere else doing

anything else.

I forced myself to get out of my car. I walked around to the other side and freed Aubrey, grabbed her bag and made my way into the gym for the service.

There were already quite a few people here, and I could feel their eyes on me.

The only person I would not mind seeing was Angela but the last I heard she was in Ca. at UCLA.

A few of Charlie's deputies made their way over to me.

"Bella we are so sorry for your loss. Charlie was a good man.

Bella we want you to know that if you need anything, anything at all you only have to

call us."

Deputy Williams told me

"Thank you"

I told the kind deputy.

"Bella the man who shot Charlie died this morning at the hospital, we thought you would want to know."

Deputy Riaz told me.

"Yes, thank you"

I smiled and stepped up to the preacher to make sure all the final details had been taken care of, once that was done. I found my way to the bleachers and took my seat, with Aubrey next to me.

I watched as people filed in, all giving me sympathetic looks and then noticing Aubrey looks of accusation. Everything I expected coming back here.

I was watching the door when I saw her walk in, Angela Weber. She looked great and just as sweet as she had always been.

She caught my stare and walked right over to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

She said giving me a hug.

"Thank you Angela"

I told her

"Mommy who's this?"

Aubrey asked

"Oh wow"

Angela said hearing me being called mommy.

"Yes"

I smiled.

"Aubrey, this is mommy's friend Angela"

I told her.

"Hi Angela, I'm Aubrey"

My sweet girl said, holding out her hand for Angela to shake.

"Hi Aubrey, It's nice to meet you"

Angela told her.

"Bella… she is beautiful"

Angela told me smiling.

"Thank you"

I told her

"How are you?"

Angela asked

"I think I'm still in shock"

I told her honestly

"I can only imagine"

She said

"Angela did you know we're sending gwanpa Charlie to heaven today?"Aubrey asked

"Yes sweetheart I do know"

Angela told her, her eyes tearing up.

"Aubrey do you want to sit down and hold your doll?"I asked

"Sure mommy"

She said

I helped Aubrey to her seat, and pulled her doll from the bag. Once she was settled, I stepped back over to Angela

"Bella are you by yourself here?"Angela asked, we both knew what she was really asking, but true to her non-gossiping self, she did not want to outright ask me the big question.

"Yes, it's a long story, or a short story. Either way he didn't want us."

I told her.

"I'm so sorry Bella"

She said.

"Thanks, but don't be. He gave me the best part of him."

I told Angela.

"Well she's gorgeous and so polite. You must be a fantastic mom"

Angela told me smiling.

"Thank you, that means a lot"

I told her

"Listen I'm back for good, let's get together soon"

Angela said.

"I'd really like that"

I told her.

"I'm going to go find my seat"

Angela told me.

I took my seat next to Aubrey and waited for everything to be over with.

After the preacher finished speaking, several people stood up to talk about what a great man my father was. Their words were sometimes sentimental and other times funny.

It was clear my father had been loved, to which I felt especially proud to be his daughter.

When the services were over, I made my way to my car to drive to the cemetery where Charlie would be laid to rest, and the Forks Police Department would give him his Police Officer Honors.

I watched as my fathers flag draped coffin was carried and set to rest on the platform, I listened as his fellow officers gave him a heroes send off.

I was just turning to leave and walk to my car when Jake and Billy Black blocked my exit.

"We're real sorry about Charlie Bells"

Jake said.

"It's Bella, and thank you"

I said turning to move around him.

"Bella, we need to speak to you"

I heard Billy say.

"I thank you for coming today, I know you and Charlie were close, but we have nothing to talk about, now please move so I can leave."

I said.

"What's your name?"Billy asked Aubrey.

"My name is Aubrey"

My sweet girl told him.

"What's your name?"she asked him.

"My name is Billy"

He told her smiling.

"Are you quilted like me?"she asked him

"Quilted? Ah yes, I am Quileute like you"

Billy told her smiling.

"Aubrey we don't talk to strangers"

I told her, looking at both Jake and Billy.

"But mommy, he's quilted like me"

She said.

"Yes, but he is still a stranger. Let's go get you some lunch"

I told her, knowing her stomach would stop her argument.

**Jake's Pov**

I still could not believe Charlie had been shot. He and dad have been best friends my entire life, he was like a second father to me and now he is gone.

I cannot imagine how Bella must feel. No one knows if she is coming, but I cannot believe she would miss Charlie's funeral.

No one has seen her in over three years, after Paul phased she left.

Charlie goes to visit her, but never said where she lived or how she was, and no one was stupid enough to ask him about her.

Dad and I had arrived early for the service, knowing it would be crowded and with his wheelchair, it would be easier to be one of the first to arrive.

Bella was not here yet, but I knew when she arrived. She had always smelled like strawberries, but there was a lilac scent clinging to the strawberry smell and I wondered if she had changed shampoos or something, until I saw her walk in and I instantly knew why her scent was changed.

"Holy shit"

I gasped.

'What ?"dad asked me.

"Look"

I told him

I watched as my dad looked over at the entrance and knew the instant he realized what made me gasp.

"She looks just like him"

He said.

"Yea she does"

I said.

The services ended and we all made our way to the cemetery. When everything was done, dad and I stepped in front of Bella to talk to her.

"We're real sorry about Charlie Bells"

I told her.

"It's Bella, and thank you"

She said turning to move around us.

_That hurt, I used to always call her Bells._

"Bella, we need to speak to you"

My dad told her.

"I thank you for coming today, I know you and Charlie were close, but we have nothing to talk about, now please move so I can leave"

"What's your name?"Billy asked Bella's daughter.

"My name is Aubrey"

She told him, smiling.

She had Paul's exact smile.

"What's your name?"she asked dad.

"My name is Billy"

He told her smiling.

"Are you quilted like me?"she asked him

"Quilted? Ah yes, I am Quileute like you"

Dad told her smiling

"Aubrey we don't talk to strangers"

Bella told her, looking at both dad and me.

"But mommy, he's quilted like me"

She said

"Yes, but he is still a stranger. Let's go get you some lunch"

Bella told her walking away from us.

"You need to call a meeting."

Dad said.

"I know. Paul is going to want blood, and it doesn't look like Bella wants anything to do with any of us."

I told him.

**Pack meeting**

"Billy why have you called this emergency meeting?"Sam asked my dad.

"As you know today was Charlie Swans funeral"

He started

"Yes, and as sorry as we all are about your loss, what does his funeral have to do with the pack?"Sam asked

"Bella came home for the funeral"

Dad said

"I still don't understand"Sam said

"She isn't alone"

I interrupted

"Are the bloodsuckers with her?"Sam asked anger lacing his voice

"NO, she has a daughter"

Billy said, getting aggravated with Sam

"Why is that a concern of ours?"Sam asked

"Because ass hole her daughter is Paul's carbon copy"

I said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?"

He asked

"Unless the day after she left Forks, she met Paul's twin brother, yes I am sure,"I told him

"Did you ask her about it?"Sam asked

"We tried to talk to her, but as you can imagine she wanted nothing to do with us"

Billy said

"We have to tell Paul"

Dad told him.

"It sounded like she thinks he knew she was pregnant"

I told Sam.

"Why do you say that?"he asked.

"He couldn't have kept that from the pack mind, it's too huge"

Sam said.

"I agree, but she was talking to a friend who asked if she was alone, Bella said something about Paul not wanting them."

I told him.

"We will have to find a way to speak to Bella, her daughter is part Quileute"

Old Quil added.

"It appears Bella has done a good job of telling her daughter about her heritage."

Billy said smiling.

"What makes you think that?"Sue asked

"Her daughter; Aubrey is her name, asked me if I was quilted like her, it took me a minute to understand she meant Quileute"

Billy smiled

"I'll call Paul and the rest of the pack, you all might want to leave. I can't imagine this is going to go well"

Sam said looking at my dad and the other Elders.

"No I can't imagine it will"Sue said.

Everyone left, leaving Sam and I in the room while we waited for everyone to arrive.

"Do you think she will talk to us?"Sam asked

"Honestly no, and truthfully I don't blame her"

I told him.

The pack arrived and I looked to Sam who apparently was going to let me be the unlucky one to tell our most volatile wolf he was a dad.

"As you all know I went with my dad to Charlie's funeral today"I started and could see Paul stiffen at the mention of Charlie's name

It was no secret Paul still loved Bella, no matter how many women he fucked.

"Shit, Paul I don't know how to tell you this other to do it quick.

Bella came home for the funeral. Apparently when she left Forks she was pregnant and I met your daughter today who by the way looks exactly like you"

I said quickly.

I watched as all my pack brothers expressions showed shock, and fear at Paul's reaction.

"What the fuck do you mean you saw my daughter?"Paul asked his form already vibrating.

"When Bella came in she had a little girl with her, she looks just like you, your duplicate, only with Bella's eyes"

I told him

"SHOW ME"

He demanded.

Paul phased with me and I showed him everything I saw and heard.

_I will give you a minute-__**Jake**_

I phased back and went to sit with my brothers as Paul ran into the forest.

We heard a howl that was so mournful it brought tears to all of us.

"Fuck Paul has a kid"

Quil stuttered.

"Yea, her name is Aubrey"

I told the guys.

"That's his grandmother's name."

Jared said.

"Damn"

Embry said.

"Why didn't she tell him she was pregnant?"Quil asked.

"She seems to think he knew"

I said.

"This is huge"

Seth said

It had been about 10 minutes since Paul ran into the woods, he came walking out holding an envelope.

He handed it to me"Read it"

"What is this?"

I asked

"Bella left it for me, before she left Forks, I never opened it. "

He said.

"Uhh Paul this might be something you want to read by yourself."

I told him.

"I couldn't open it when she left it and I can't now. Must have been part of the order."

Paul said glaring at Sam.

I reluctantly opened the envelope and unfolded a letter in Bella's writing; there in the center of the letter was a sonogram photo.

I scanned through the letter before I uttered a word.

"Uhmm Paul this is very personal, are you sure you want me to read it out loud?"I asked, this was going to tear his heart out and make more than a few of us sob like babies.

"Read It"

He said

I figured it would be best to read the letter first, and then give him the picture.

Fuck I did not want to do this.

Here goes, I thought.

_Dear Paul,_

_I don't know what I did wrong, or why you suddenly stopped loving me. _

_Did you love me like you said you did? I want to believe that you did even if you _

_no longer do. Maybe it's just me, I guess there's something about me that makes it impossible for anyone to really love me, I think maybe I'm one of those people who are simply unlovable. I wish I knew why though. I could learn to deal with being alone, if I knew what it was about me that made people leave. _

_That is the part that hurts the most. It is the questions the unknown leave you with that haunt you._

_Did I not love you good enough? Is that why you don't want me?_

_Was I not a good enough friend, is that why Jacob told me to leave. _

_Was I not perfect enough for Edward is that why he left me alone in the woods?_

"Give me a minute,"

I told Paul, needing a moment to get myself together before I could read another word.

_I do not know why you decided to talk to me that day on the cliffs, or why I agreed to go with you. Why I told you my secrets, or you told me yours. It seems like a lifetime ago._

_I do not know what your future holds for you, but I love you, and I hope you find what you are looking for even if it is not me. _

_Please know that I still believe you are good, and worth more than you know, and for the short time, I felt your love, it was a great feeling._

_I have to tell you something, I know it will not change how you feel about me or rather how you do not feel about me but you deserve to know._

_I am pregnant, I wanted to tell you when I moved in, I thought it would be a celebration._

_I am sorry I am the one that will make you a father, I know it would be better if it were someone you were in love with, but I am going to keep the baby. You do not have to do anything; I just thought I should tell you._

_I will wait a week to hear from you, if I don't I will know you do not want the baby. _

_I promise to leave and stay gone, and I will tell the baby you love him or her but could not be with us._

_I put a sonogram picture in this so you would know I'm not trying to guilt you into staying with me, I would rather be by myself than know you were with me but didn't _

_want to be. _

_I love you, and thank you for keeping my nightmares away even if they come back._

_Love Always._

_Bella_

I handed Paul the sonogram photo and the letter, looking around at my pack brothers there was not a single one of us who did not have tears in our eyes.

"She thought I left her and our baby."

Paul stated.

"Man you didn't know"

Embry said.

"We used to talk about having kids one day. We said we would name our daughter Aubrey after my grandmother, and she did it anyway even thinking I did not love her and believing I did not want our baby.

I have a daughter and I do not even know when her birthday is. Or is she is scared of the dark, I do not know anything about my own kid. I've never even seen her."

Paul said

Paul we will help you figure this out"

Jared told him

"Figure this out, I abandoned the girl I loved, made plans to marry and have kids with, leaving her without a fuck you, to raise our child alone. How do you figure that out?"

Paul said.

"Man I don't know, but we will help you. I promise"

Jared said

"We all will"

I told him

"What is my daughter like, you only showed me her face?"

Paul asked his voice full of hurt.

"She is cute, even if she looks just like you. She is polite.

She asked my dad is he was quilted like her, meaning Quileute"

I told him

"So Bella must have taught her she's Native."

Paul said

"Yea it seems so"

I told him

"She talks really good, she can't be but what almost three and she was carrying on full conversations."

I added.

"What the hell do I do?"

Paul asked, his head in his hands, his body shaking with his sobs.

"Maybe Emily can talk to her, or my dad?"

I suggested

"I can't lose her again, and now that I know I have a kid, I can't let them leave;

I don't even know where she lives."

Paul said between his sobs.

None of us really knew what to do, Paul was the angry wolf. The no emotions what so ever guy. And here he was sobbing in front of all of us.

"What the fuck is going on?"Leah asked stomping into the yard

Man she was a bitch, she hated being a wolf, hated being the only female wolf and took it out on everyone.

This was not the time for her to start her shit, I'm not sure if an Alpha order would keep Paul from killing her if she said the wrong thing right now.

"What the fuck is up with Paul"

She asked

"Leah"

Sam said in warning.

"Bella came back for Charlie's funeral"

Seth said, trying to shut his sister up.

"And he's crying over that stupid bitch?"Leah asked, malice dripping from her voice.

"Shut up Leah"

Seth yelled

"Why should I?"

Sam hated giving her Alpha orders and he gave her way too much leeway but if she did not stop, she was going to hang herself.

"What is she fucking another leach?"She sneered.

I saw Paul jump up, he had Leah by the throat before any of us saw him move.

"No you stupid fucking bitch, she has my daughter with her"

Paul yelled

Leah's eyes about bugged out of her head, it would have been funny under different circumstances.

"Paul release her"

Sam ordered

I knew before Paul said a word, this was about to be ugly.

"You gave me a fucking order? You let that bitch run her mouth but you give me the fucking order? You son of a bitch, this is all your goddamn fault.

Do not think I have forgotten your order three and half years ago.

No contact you bastard, look what your order cost me. The woman I loved and my kid.

You like holding Sammy Jr.. You like looking at the pictures of your family all over you house. Do you?

I have never held my daughter, never had a picture to put up, hell I have never seen her.

Fuck you and your orders."

Paul screamed.

"Paul"

Sam said, with less authority

"What, are you going to tell me how it was to protect her again?"

"Tell me Sam, how I protected her by staying away. Come on say something that makes this better, that makes you feel better about your order."

Paul kept yelling.

"Paul you need to calm down"

Sam said, and I knew blood was about to be spilled

"Fuck you "

Paul screamed before punching Sam square in the jaw, and then he stood there daring Sam to hit him back.

"What the hell is going on?"Emily yelled walking out into the yard

Oh shit I thought, this just keeps getting worse.

"Paul is crying over his bastard child with Bella Swan"

Leah said

I thought I would choke on my tongue when I heard her

"Oh holy fucking hell"

Embry said

"PAUL YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER"

Sam ordered

Fuck me, is he stupid I thought.

"I never thought I'd ever lay a finger on a woman, but you are nothing but a bitter bitch"

Seth yelled and pulled his fist back and nailed Leah right in the nose.

Holy Fuck"

Quill gasped

"Seth!"

Sam said

"What, she deserved it, and it should have been Paul to do it but you made sure he couldn't. What the hell are you thinking?"Seth asked.

Fuck me; Seth Clearwater is the most mild mannered guy and wolf any of us have ever met. I mean the kind of kid that helps old ladies cross the street.

"Someone answer me right now"

Emily bellowed

"Bella came home for the funeral, apparently she was pregnant when she left and Paul is a father, he has a daughter. Leah just called his daughter a bastard after calling Bella a bitch, and your Sam ordered him not to hit her, instead of ordering Leah to shut her fucking mouth like he should have"

Seth explained.

Fuck me again; lil Seth Clearwater just became a man in the packs eyes.

Paul go home, we will discuss this later"

Sam ordered

"Are you fucking kidding me?'

Quil asked looking at Sam as if he had three heads

"What the hell? You kept him away from Bella three years ago, and now you're telling him to go home. Fuck this!"

Embry said looking at Sam.

"Seth go get the Elders"

I said

"Leah park your ass on the couch and keep your mouth shut. I'll deal with you later."

I ordered and everyone knew I had just taken over my rightful position as Alpha.

"What the hell Jacob?"Sam asked

"This right here, right now is the last straw.

Give it up, or fight me. Either way I'm your Alpha."

I told him.

"I'm not going to fight you, I just wish you hadn't taken the role this way"

He said.

"This shit is wrong Sam, you have to know it. What you did three and a half years ago was wrong. What happened to Bella, to Paul to an innocent child is wrong."

I told him

We waited for the Elders to arrive; meanwhile no one was saying a word.

Paul was seething, and he had every right to be, I imagine once we phase he will beat the hell out of Sam and Leah, and probably hug Seth.

Seth was the shocker of the night. I did not think he had it in him, but damn he made me proud.

Dad, Old Quil, and Sue arrived.

"Sam what's going on?"

Old Quil asked.

"I have taken my role as rightful Alpha."


	14. Chapter 13 Secrets from the Grave

CH.13 Secrets from the Grave

Paul's Pov

**I was in Sam's living room as the Elders talked to Jake, I knew they were discussing me, but I could not focus on anything they said.**

**The only thing going through my mind was the fact that I had a daughter.**

**Bella had made me a dad, something we had talked about, and wanted.**

**I have a daughter who I have never seen, or held by a woman I love with everything I am who thinks I abandoned her and our baby.**

**Fucking Sam, I want to kill him.**

"**Paul"**

"**Uh yea"**

**I answered unsure who called my name.**

"**Do you want to approach Bella or have my dad try to talk to her first?"**

**Jake asked me.**

"**I don't know, she thinks I abandoned her and our baby. I doubt she will want to **

**speak to me."**

"**We could try approaching her by telling her we want to give your child her tribal rights."**

**Billy offered.**

"**The child was not born on Quileute land; she does not have tribal rights."**

**I heard Sam say.**

**I jumped up and had Sam pinned to the wall.**

"**You mother fucker, you destroyed my life. Ordered me away the woman I loved, causing me to lose both her and my child and you have the nerve to tell me my child does not have tribal rights. **

**You interfere in my life one more time and I will fucking end you."**

"**Sam, that's enough! What the hell is your problem?"**

**Jake asked Sam as I released his sorry ass.**

"**She associated with leaches, she cannot be trusted. The same leaches that caused us to phase."**

**It was as if a light bulb went off all around the room.**

"**You did this on purpose, didn't you?"**

**Jared asked.**

"**Ii never made sense how even though Paul was in control you refused to let him see Bella."**

**Embry said.**

"**Did you keep Paul away from Bella on purpose?"**

**Seth asked him.**

"**Yes, and I would do it again if I had to."**

**Sam said defiantly.**

**Jake's Pov**

He ruined Paul's life simply because he could.

I watched as Paul began to vibrate, and lunged at Sam taking him to the ground in less than a second.

"Take it outside!"

I ordered.

Fuck if I was going to stop Paul from kicking his ass, he deserved it. I would not let him kill Sam, but I sure as hell was going to let him beat the fuck out of his sorry ass.

We all piled outside after Paul managed to literally throw Sam out the door.

Sam was vibrating like he was going to phase.

"Fuck you; you fight me like a man. You son of a bitch."

Paul roared.

We all watched as Paul made hamburger out of Sam.

Finally, without an order Paul stepped away, spitting on Sam.

"You stay the fuck away from me, or I swear I'll kill you."

He told Sam as he walked inside.

"Paul is there anyone you think she would listen to?"

I asked.

"I don't know, we all fucked her over."

"She met me once, but she doesn't know me. I could try talking to her if you want."

Embry said.

"Please"

Paul said his voice broken; he looked like a dieing man.

"Leah, you are restricted to the reservation. You will phase for your patrol, attend meetings, and then return home until further notice."

I gave her the Alpha Order.

"We will meet at my house at 6 tonight, Elders present with all pack members, and imprints. I hope that Embry can get Bella to come. Bella is the mother of a pack child, and will need to be told the legends as it's likely Paul's daughter carries the wolf gene."

I said dismissing the meeting.

We all walked out leaving, Paul just standing in the yard looking like he didn't know what to do or where to go.

"Paul are you going to be ok?"

"He stole my life from me. Bella, a baby I never knew about. Almost four years Jake.

That makes my daughter what almost three. I don't even know how old my kid is.

I used to dream of having babies with Bella. She was everything that was good in my life. How do I make up for this?"

"I don't know man, we will do everything we can to help you. I promise."

"Does Sam just get away with this? Do we even know if I would have phased if he had not done that? Sam has been living his life, married Emily, and had a baby. While the woman I was going to marry left to be a single mom thinking, I deserted her and our child.

Please tell me how it's fair."

Paul was nearly sobbing.

"It's not Paul and I won't lie to you and tell you it is. I know you loved Bella, hell we all know you still love her. You've done a good job of being a fuck up the last few years but even that we understood was just pain from losing Bella.

There is no punishment I can hand down to Sam that will make up for what he did.

We can only hope Karma comes back to him."

I told him honestly.

"Listen, Embry is heading to Bella's place now. Maybe you want to go get cleaned up, if all goes well Bella will be at the meeting tonight."

"Thanks Jake. I'll see you at 6"

I watched Paul walk away, a flicker of the man he was when he was with Bella showing through the walls he has spent the last nearly four years building.

I truly felt sorry for him, what Sam did is unforgivable.

I hope like hell Bella would understand what happened.

"**Bella's Pov**

Today had been one of the longest most draining days of my life.

I knew when Billy and Jake saw Aubrey they would know she was Paul's

daughter, she looks just like him, but I didn't expect them to try to confront me about it.

I had buried my father and ran into my past all before three in the afternoon.

I needed a drink.

I made my way upstairs and peeked in to check on Aubrey as she took her nap, even sleeping she looked so much like Paul it took my breath away.

Her black curls were scattered on the pillow, her pink lips puckered up, as she softly snored. My beautiful sweet girl.

I was brought out of my thoughts with the ringing of the doorbell; I quickly made my way downstairs, answering the door to find Deputy Williams.

"Hi Bella, I'm sorry to bother you but uh when we were going through your dad's office we found this."

He said handing me an envelope with my name written across it in Charlie's messy writing.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you around; please call if you need anything."

He said leaving.

I put the letter down on the table and made myself a cup of hot tea sitting down I stared at Charlie's handwriting.

My hands trembled as I opened the sealed envelope. My heart was racing as I wondered what Charlie could have written.

_Dear Bella,_

_Being your father has been the greatest achievement of my life. _

_I am so very proud of you, and everything you have accomplished._

_You are a wonderful mother, and despite being a single mother, you manage to put yourself through college. No father could ever be more proud of his child than I am of you. You gave me a beautiful granddaughter who has filled my heart with so much happiness sometimes I feel as though I could burst._

_There are times in every man's life no matter how brave a face we may put on that we are scared, this is my time._

_Bella my sweet girl I pray you will understand everything I am about to tell you, and forgive me…_

I finished reading the letter my heart beating erratically and my mind racing, before I could fully comprehend everything I had just read I heard Aubrey calling me.

"Mommy"

Her sweet voice called.

I put the letter in my purse to think about later and made my way upstairs to find Aubrey sitting in the middle of the bed, her inky curls sticking up in every direction and her face lined with pillow creases.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"I want soup?'

She said licking her lips. Making me laugh, my sweet girl was ruled by her belly.

"Let's get you cleaned up then mommy will make you some soup."

After taming Aubrey's curls and washing her face, I carried her downstairs, sitting her at the table so I could make her something to eat.

"What kind of soup do you want sweet girl?"

"Noodle soup."

She smiled at me.

"Okay, noodle soup coming up."

Campbell's would have to do for now.

After Aubrey filled her stomach, we went outside to enjoy a little fresh air.

I bundled her up; April was still chilly in Forks.

**Embry's Pov**

I wanted to kill Sam; I think the rest of the pack felt the same way.

How could he do that? He destroyed Paul's life and made each of us help him do it.

Fuck, he had a kid, and never knew it. I grew up without a father, hell I just learned who he was. Sam should know how it feels our dad is a worthless asshole.

And Bella my god she has spent the last three and half years thinking Paul did not want her or their baby.

I cannot even imagine what Paul is going through right now or what Bella has been through. I pulled up to Charlie Swan's house, what I assumed was Bella's car in the driveway. Oregon plates. Stepping out of the car, I could hear voices coming from the back yard.

I walked around the side of the house; I stopped to watch as Bella played ball with a little girl. I could see black curls peeking from underneath a hat; her skin was a mix of Bella's pale and Paul's russet.

When the little girl looked up, I was shocked; she looked exactly like Paul only with Bella's eyes.

Now or never I thought.

"Bella"

I called out.

I watched as Bella turned around looking at me, reorganization flickering across her face.

"Can I please talk to you for a few minutes?''

"Did you draw the short stick, Embry?"

Bella asked her voice guarded.

"I volunteered. Please I know we have no right to ask, but there are things you need to know, things that affect your daughter."

"What do you mean effect Aubrey?"

She asked.

"Your daughter is part Quileute and her bloodline is special in the tribe. There are things you need to know, important things. I can tell you some, but the Elders of the tribe will have to inform you of everything else."

I told Bella.

"I have no intention of putting her in direct contact with anyone from La Push."

Bella said her voice pained.

"I understand, I really do. And that's your decision but I swear to you, you don't have all the facts, and you need them to raise your daughter."

"Let's go inside. Tell me what you can and then I'll decide if I'm willing to go to La Push."

"Aubrey, sweet girl do you want some cookies?"

Bella asked the little girl who was Paul's carbon copy.

"Yes please mommy. Chocolate chips"

"Come on in."

Bella said opening the door.

I walked with Bella to the kitchen and took a seat, Aubrey sitting across from me.

"What's your name?"

Paul's double asked me.

"My name is Embry, what's your name?"

"Hi Emby, my name is Aubrey Meraz"

She told me smiling, holding her hand out for me to shake.

She even had Paul's shit eating smirk.

"Sweet girl do you want to watch your movie?"

Bella asked her.

"Yesss"

I watched as Bella set up the movie for Aubrey and then came back to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Uh sure, thanks."

Bella brought two glasses of tea to the table and sat down.

"What's this about?"

"Bella, I can't imagine what you've gone through since leaving Forks.

My mom raised me on her own, so I know what it was like watching her work her self to death to raise me alone. Paul didn't know about the baby until Jake and Billy came home from the funeral."

"How is that possible? I left him a letter."

Bella told me.

"I know, he read it for the first time today, or Jake read it to him. He couldn't.

I know none of what I'm about to say will make sense, which is why I hope you will come talk to the Elders, but Bella Paul did not end your relationship by his own choice, not reading the letter until today was not his choice either. He physically could not open the envelope, or call you, or go to you."

"Bella he loves you, he never stopped."

I told her.

I could see she was trying hard to let her emotions show, but I could smell the salty tears that were in her eyes even if she kept them from falling.

"Charlie knew Aubrey's dad was from La Push, even before she was born.

I would not tell him who, I did not want him to know.

He knew it had to have been one of Jake's friends or someone in his group.

Charlie would tell me about each of you, small pieces of information. At first, I thought he did it to see if he could figure out whom Aubrey's father was, but then I think he did it to let me know about her father.

Hell Charlie probably knew it was Paul, she looks just like him. If he did, he respected my wishes and never let me know he knew.

I know you are shy, but Charlie thought you were a good man. I know Quil is a good guy with a perverted sense of humor, and I know Paul has fucked every female in the state of Washington, so telling me he still loves me doesn't really mean anything."

Bella told me.

I could hear her heart stutter when she said Paul's name.

_Paul had a hell of a lot to make up for, if he ever could._

"I'm not going to lie to you, after everything you deserve honestly.

Paul does love you, when you left his world was destroyed. He looked for you for months, but couldn't find you. When he realized you weren't coming back, and he wasn't' going to find you he gave up. He drank, got into so many fights he pretty much needed a babysitter and yes, he has fucked just about every pair of legs in the state.

But I swear to you, it has all been an effort to forget the pain of losing you.

I saw who he was with you, and when you left, he told us that everything good in his life left with you. Bella I've never seen anyone so torn up before, as he was the night everything happened."

"Embry I can see in your eyes you're being honest and I appreciate it, but what does this have to do with my daughter? And how was Paul forced to leave me, or unable to open a letter?"

Bella asked me.

"That's the part the Elders have to explain. I wish I could.

I always liked you Bella, even though I did not really know you.

I hated what happened, and I hated being powerless to stop it. You were screwed over, Paul was screwed over and your daughter was screwed over by things that were out of our control.

Come with me, and learn the truth at least then you will know why everything happened.

The information that the Elders will give you is what you need to know for Aubrey.

I can tell you're a really good mom, and I'm telling you, you need to know about the bloodline for her safety."

I told her.

"Let me make a phone call to try to find a sitter."

"You can bring her, but I understand if you don't want to."

I told her.

"No, I don't want her near La Push not until I know what is going on."

"I understand Bella, really I do."

I told her.

"Emby can you wead me a story?"

Aubrey asked walking up to me.

"Sure"

I told her.

"It's ok Embry, you don't have to."

Bella told me.

"I don't mind."

"Thank you"

Bella said looking in the phone book.

"This is woof, he's quilted like me."

Aubrey said showing me a silver stuffed wolf and handing me a Quileute legends book bookmarked to the legend of the protectors.

I nearly swallowed my tongue. Paul's daughter was holding a stuffed wolf the same color as his wolf, wanting me to read to her about the protectors which is what her

dad is.

Maybe Bella would take the news better than we thought.

"Embry, you have to give the toddler version."

Bella said seeing the book in my hand.

"Ok"

I told her laughing.

"My friend Angela is coming over to watch Aubrey, we can leave when she gets here.

Maybe 20 minutes."

Bella told me.

"Sounds good."

Her friend Angela showed up exactly twenty minutes later.

"You can follow me, or I can drive you home after. It's up to you."

'I think I'll ride with you, I don't know if I can drive right now."

"This has something to do with Sam Uley, doesn't it?

She asked as we drove towards La Push.

"Why do you say that?"

"The last time I talked to Jake, the day he was so cold and...

anyway, he refused to even speak to me until Sam gave him a nod."

She said, her eyes going back to that day.

"Yes, it has a lot to do with Sam."

**Jake's Pov**

Embry sent me a text saying Bella was coming. I do not know what he did or said but thank god, was all I could think.

"Jake, I don't know if I can be in the room when she walks in."

Paul said looking like he was going to be the first werewolf to get nauseous.

"You can stay in my room, come out if you think you can."

"Thanks man."

Paul said walking into my room.

I could hear his heavy breathing, and his heart was racing so fast I feared it might race out of his chest.

"Shit is he going to be ok?"

Quil asked.

"I don't know."

It was getting close to the time Embry would be pulling up with Bella, everyone had arrived, Sam and Emily sat by themselves off to the side. How he could have slept peacefully every night for the last few years, I will never know.

I wonder how much Emily knew about what was going on. So many questions.

Leah was in the corner scowling, and I prayed to the spirits she would be civil, Jared and Kim were sitting together on the floor. I knew Jared felt tremendous guilt for what has happened. Sam used him to spy on Paul. Paul's question replaying in my head over and over again, would he have phased if Sam had not forced it? We will never know.

Quil was sitting on the couch, lost in thought. He was more of a jokester than a serious kind of guy but even he thought the whole thing was fucked up.

Seth, the most sensitive next to Embry was sitting next to Quil, lost in thought.

Paul was a giant ass, but we all knew why, regardless he was our brother and the one person who was obligated to help us had wronged him. Our Alpha.

Dad was in his chair by the door waiting, Harry and Sue in seats near the kitchen and Old Quil on the couch next to Quil.

We all snapped our heads towards the door as we heard Embry's car pull up, stop and turn off.

I could smell the anxiety rolling off Bella before she ever made it to the door.

**A/N: **This next part will be **Bella's Pov**, with many thoughts from the people in the house their thoughts will be in _italics_ with their name in _**italic bold**_.

I hope it's not too chaotic.

I felt like my stomach had made permanent residence in my throat as I walked up the steps to Jake's house, a house once so familiar to me I considered it my second home.

"You'll be fine, if you want to leave just tell me and I'll drive you home."

Embry told me patting my shoulder.

Dad was right he was a nice guy.

Embry opened the door letting we walk in ahead of him.

"Bella we're glad you decided to come."

Billy told me.

I just nodded, I was afraid if I tried to talk, my voice would give away just how uneasy I was being here.

_I could smell her the second she walked in the door, strawberry with a hint of lilac._

_I wanted so badly to pull her close and hold her never letting go, but then I remembered the last almost four years.-__**Paul**_

"Bella, you can sit here if you'd like."

Jake said pushing a chair towards me.

"Thank you."

_She sounds panicked.-__**Jared**_

_I feel so sorry for her, Jared wouldn't tell me much just said I would find out tonight-__**Kim**_

I sat down feeling all their eyes on me; it was making me even more nervous than I already was.

"You want something to drink?"

"I have water thanks"

I told Jake holding up my water bottle.

"Bella let me introduce you to everyone. This is Quil Sr. sitting next to Quil, and then we have Seth. Sam and his wife Emily. Jared and his girlfriend Kim. Leah, is Seth's sister.

Harry and Sue and of course my dad."

I just nodded, what was I supposed to say? Nice to meet you, well it was not nice to meet them I did not want to even be here.

I noticed Paul was nowhere to be seen, I wondered if he was missing on purpose?

"Bella, there are things you must know concerning your and Paul's daughter."

Billy said.

"What do I need to know about MY daughter?"

I asked.

_I heard Bella correct Billy and tell him Aubrey was her daughter. It hurt like hell but I cannot really blame her.-__**Paul**_

"Bella, how much about our legends do you know?"

Billy asked.

"Not a lot, I bought a few Quileute legends books to read to Aubrey. Other than what's written I know next to nothing."

"I read Aubrey the legend of the protectors while I was at Bella's house."

Embry told Billy.

"Bella have you read that particular legend yourself?"

"Yes, several times. It's Aubrey's favorite, well the toddler version I read her."

Bella told him.

_The thought that my daughter likes to hear the story of the protectors is the first time I have ever felt happy to be a wolf.-__**Paul.**_

"_I'm impressed that Bella has made an effort to teach her child our stories.-__**Old Quil**_

"What if I told you that the legends were all real?"

Billy asked her.

"I'd say that stranger things have happened, and I want proof."

"I'll show her."

Seth said standing up.

"Bella you have to come outside."

Seth told her.

I walked outside standing where Embry told me to as I watched Seth walk out into the yard. He stripped his shorts and exploded into a huge sandy colored wolf.

I should be screaming I should be passing out; I guess when you have seen a vampire sparkle in the sunlight not much shocks you.

"Okay, tell me what this has to do with my child, why am I here?"

I asked.

"You're not freaked out?"

Jake asked.

"No, if the legends are true then we all know about the cold ones. So why would this freak me out?."

I asked him.

_The girl is good with weird.-__**Seth**_

We all walked back inside, taking our seats.

"Bella the wolf gene is passed down to certain members of the tribe. Paul is a direct descendent and is a wolf as well as the other boys in this room, therefore there is a good chance your daughter could phase at some point in her life time."

Billy told me.

The thought that my sweet girl could grow up fighting vampires had be scared out of my mind.

"We don't know how strong the gene needs to be, to be passed on.

Embry is only half Quileute and he phased however, he is full Native.

Therefore, Aubrey being only half-Native may mean she will never phase we just do not know."

Quil Sr. told me.

I thought my heart would beat out of my chest.

_Bella's heart is about to beat too fast for her body-__**Jared**_

"Mono?"

I asked.

"Yes"

"Why lie? Even if you couldn't tell me about the wolves, why lie to me, why end our friendship?"

I asked.

"The Alpha at the time gave the order. I had no choice; you cannot physically disobey an Alpha Command."

Jake said.

"Sam?"

I asked looking at Embry.

"Yes"

He sneered.

"Did he order Billy to lie to me on the phone, and hang up on me.

Shut the door in my face.

Did he order you to walk me into the woods and tell me almost the same things Edward told me as he left me alone in the woods?'

I asked.

_Damn Sam I hate him.-__**Jake**_

I turned to look at Embry not waiting for Jake's answer.

"Is that what you meant about Paul?"

I asked him.

"Yes."

He told me, regret shining through his eyes.

"The council was afraid Paul would phase and you would be too close, so the decision was made to force Paul's phase. Then Sam gave Paul an Alpha command preventing him from any contact with you, which is why he was never able to open your letter."

Embry told me.

"Why?"

I asked looking at the group.

No one was saying anything.

_I heard Bella ask why and the desire to kill Sam was even stronger-__**Paul**_

"Tell me why!"

I yelled.

_I feel so bad for her, I wonder if Emily knew Sam did this?-__**Kim**_

"You were a traitor. I had to protect my pack, my tribe, my family."

Sam sneered at me.

_Fucking Sam, even now he has no remorse.-__**Jake**_

_I cannot believe he does not feel bad about this shit.-__**Quil**_

I dug into my purse, finding Charlie's letter and handed it to him.

"You and you alone may read this."

I told him.

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't know that the Cullen's were vampires until it was too late?"

I asked.

_I don't think any of us thought about that.-__**Harry**_

"You decided to hate me, and you ripped my life apart. Every one of you watched it happen. Hell most of you played a part in it."

_I feel so sorry for Bella, Paul and their kid.-Seth_

"Bella, Sam was only trying to do the right thing."

Emily I think her name was. Said to me.

_Is she on drugs?-Embry_

_Oh dear lord shut the hell up.-Jared_

"Emily, that's your name right?"

Bella asked.

"Yes."

_I think Emily is about to be handed her ass.-Quil_

"Let me tell you something Emily, your husband did no such thing. He played God with peoples lives while he lived his. I had a best friend; your Sam took him away. I had a man I loved and wanted to marry, raise a family with and your Sam took him away too.

Tell me do you have kids?"

Bella asked.

"Yes we have a son."

Emily said smiling.

"Were you excited to tell Sam he was going to be a father?

"Yes of course."

Emily said looking at me as if I was stupid.

_I think I know where Bella is going and it's going to be gut wrenching.-__**Sue**_

"I was too; you see Paul and I had talked about having kids. I thought I was going to make him happy when I told him he was going to be a dad. Only I never got the chance.

Your Sam made sure Paul never knew he was going to be a father."

_Oh dear Spirits this is getting bad.-__**Harry**_

_Bella baby I would have been so happy!-__**Paul**_

_Fuck Paul is hearing every word if he wasn't suicidal before he will be now.-__**Jared**_

"Tell me Emily when you told your parents the good news were they happy for you?"

I asked.

"Yes."

"Mine told me they were disappointed in me.

Charlie came around, even though he was upset that I would not tell him who the father was.

My mother disowned me when I refused to get an abortion. I have not spoken to her since. She told me only stupid girls got them selves knocked up and dumped."

_We will never be able to undo what has been done.-__**Billy**_

"Did Sam touch your baby bump, kiss it? Go to the Dr. with you?"

I asked.

"Bella I …"

"Answer me!"

"Yes he did."

"Before I realized I was alone, I imagined what it would be like to have Paul hold his hands on my stomach feeling our child move. I imagined him placing kisses on our baby while she was still safe inside me. I never got any of that. Sam made sure of it.."

_Oh God-__**Kim**_

_I'm a guy and this shit makes me want to cry__**-Jared**_

"Were your friends excited for you? Did they throw you a baby shower?"

I asked.

"Yes"

"Didn't have that either, I didn't have any friends. Friends are hard to make when you work two jobs and go to school at night."

_Fuck-__**Seth**_

_I swear I'm going to kick Sam's ass__**-Jake**_

_That smug prick__**.-Embry**_

_Bella__**-Paul**_

"Was Sam there in the room when you had your son?"

"Yes"

"I had my daughter alone, and I was alone when I brought her home. I have been alone the entire time other than when Charlie came to visit me. So you explain Emily how any of that was doing the right thing?"

"I.. I can't."

Emily said to me.

"Sam my letter."

I held out my hand as he gave it back to me his eyes looking haunted.

Good I thought.

"Tell me what the hell I need to know about this wolf shit so I can leave."

I fumed.

"Bella we can tell you the signs but it would be safer if you lived here, where you and Aubrey could be near the pack, near family."

Harry said.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

I asked.

_Oh shit, Bella does not cuss.-__**Jake**_

_I do not think she has ever said fuck-__**Paul**_

"I don't have any family; my only family was buried today."

I yelled.

"You all made sure I had no one, so tell me what the fuck I need to know so I can leave."

I screamed.

_I think she's been pushed too far.-__**Kim**_

_Holy hell that is one pissed off woman.-__**Quil**_

_Shit she looks like she could kill someone-__**Jared**_

"You fucking cunt, don't you talk to my dad like that. It's not our fault you got knocked up and your kid is a bastard."

Leah screeched.

All I saw was red.

_Oh fuck!-__**Jake**_

_Paul is going to kill her-__**Jared**_

"You fucking bitch!"

I yelled in Leah's face, pulling my fist back and slamming it into her face as hard as I could.

_Oh my god!-__**Kim**_

I watched as she fell backwards in her chair, blood splattered on my shirt, I guess I busted her lip. I leaned down, where she was laying on the floor.

"You so much as breathe in my daughter's direction and I will hunt you down."

I told her, meaning every word.

_That's a mother protecting her young.-__**Quil Sr.**_

I stood up to see the shocked faces of everyone in the room.

_I guess that's proof.-__**Sam**_

_How, oh my … -__**Sue**_

_I don't know how she did it, but I'm glad she did.-__**Seth**_

_I think I need to read the legends again.-__**Quil Sr.**_

_Is it wrong to think that was totally hot?-__**Quil**_

**Jake's Pov**

As soon as I heard Leah say that about Aubrey I knew Paul would be in here in seconds, I did not expect Bella to lunge at her. I heard Paul come barreling towards us, but by the time, he got to the entryway Bella had already reached Leah.

Bella hit Leah so hard I know everyone in here heard the crack of her nose breaking including the non-wolves.

Bella was still facing away from Paul and did not realize he had come in, I watched him linger in the doorway.

"You shouldn't have been able to hurt Leah."

Dad said.

"A lot of things shouldn't be, but they are. At least now I know why some of them are."

Bella told dad still leering at Leah.

"What are the chances of the wolf gene being passed to a child if both parents have the gene?"

Bella asked turning towards dad, and seeing Paul for the first time.

"Bella why would you ask that question?"

Dad asked her.

"Because your Alpha that ripped apart my life, took everyone I loved away from me because he hated me, is my brother."

She said.

"Embry please take me back now I can't be here any more."

She said still looking at Paul.


	15. Chapter 14 Migraine

**CH. 14 Migraine**

**Jake's Pov**

Bella and a shaken Embry walked out the door.

Mayhem erupted in my small house. Everyone talking and yelling at once Kim and Emily both crying.

"SILENCE!"

I ordered.

"Jake did she smell like a wolf?"

Dad asked me.

"No, she didn't but obviously she has the strength, if she were a wolf there is no way she wouldn't have phased. You saw how angry she was."

"What I don't understand is how. I mean her clumsiness is legendary, she used to trip over her own feet, yet she pretty much flew to Leah. I just don't get it."

I said.

"If I may, I have a theory."

Old Quil offered.

"Please."

"Perhaps she did not inherit the wolf gene, it could be that she is only half native, or it skipped her, we may never know. I believe that while she carried the child who is of Paul's blood that the child's blood mixed with Bella's half Quileute blood giving Bella at the very least strength. I will need to look through our History books and see if anything like this has been recorded."

I thought over what Old Quil said, and it did make sense in a very sci-fi kind of way but then again we live in a reality where we turn into hairy beast and hunt vampires.

Our whole world is a bad sci-fi movie.

I had forgotten about Paul being in here until I heard a loud thump.

Turning to see what the noise was I saw Paul's huge body against on the floor slumped against the wall, just staring at the now closed door.

"Paul, Paul, PAUL"

"Sshe.. I.. I ..

"You imprinted."

I stated.

"Yyess"

He sobbed.

**Embry's Pov**

I walked with Bella to my car.

Bella is my sister; I have a sister and a niece.

"Bella can we please go to the beach or the diner anywhere and talk?"

"Yes, I need to calm down before I see Aubrey."

I drove to the market, buying some hot chocolate and then drove to the parking lot of First Beach; I grabbed the blanket out of my trunk and walked with Bella down the pathway until we came to the sand.

I spread the blanket out and handed Bella her cup of hot chocolate, as we both sat down.

"You don't have the same smell as the pack. You aren't a wolf are you?"

"No, I've never done what Seth did. I've always been clumsy and weak. When I was pregnant suddenly, I could walk with out tripping which for me was abnormal.

I ran a fever of 102 the entire pregnancy but was never sick, and I discovered little things like I could open jars with no problem. I didn't know what it meant. I just thought it was a benefit of getting older. Even reading the legends didn't clue me in, I mean they don't exactly list they symptoms or signs. I still don't understand how or why."

"She's going to be a wolf isn't she?"

Bella asked.

"There's no way to know for sure, but she has descendents on both sides so probably."

I told her, instant fear gripping me for the niece I only just learned I have.

"Before you left Forks I felt this weird pull to you, nothing romantic just like I wanted you to be safe, and protected. I had only met you once; it kind of freaked me out.

When you left and everything went down with Paul, I was so pissed at Sam.

I didn't understand why I felt the way I did, just passed it off as right and wrong ya know.

It all makes sense now.

Bella, Joshua Uley is my father too. You're my sister."

I told her.

Bella did not say anything just handed me the letter she had had let Sam read earlier.

_Dear Bella,_

_Being your father has been the greatest achievement of my life. _

_I am so very proud of you, and everything you have accomplished._

_You are a wonderful mother, and despite being a single mother, you manage to put yourself through college. No father could ever be more proud of his child than I am of you. You gave me a beautiful granddaughter who has filled my heart with so much happiness sometimes I feel as though I could burst._

_There are times in every man's life no matter how brave a face we may put on that we are scared, this is my time._

_Bella my sweet girl I pray you will understand everything I am about to tell you, and forgive me._

_When you moved to Oregon and Rene, did what she did, said what she did, I called her._

_I was furious I could not understand how she could be so cruel._

_She informed me that I was not your biological father._

_I never suspected for one second you were not of my blood._

_The blood that runs through your veins is that of Joshua Uley, he is from La Push._

_I have never met nor do I know of where he is. I do know that he has a son._

_Sam Uley, the man who found you in the woods and brought you home to me._

_I should have told you, and I hope you will forgive me for keeping this from you._

_I looked at you, trying to find a way to tell you of Rene's deception and I could not find the words. I love you too much to say the words that will change our lives._

_Selfishly I want you to always be mine, and not share you._

_Isabella, you are not of my bone or blood but you occupy my heart and are my life._

_My love for you has not changed. You are my daughter, Aubrey is my granddaughter._

_I hope you will understand the choice I made, and know that I made it because I love you._

_Love Forever,_

_Your dad._

I handed Bella her letter back, tears in my eyes. Charlie Swan was one hell of a man.

"You had the best dad."

I told her.

"Yea I did."

She said breaking down.

I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry.

After a few minutes, her cries calmed, and her breathing returned to normal.

"Bella I don't know how everything is going to play out, what the future holds.

But I really want to be your family, Aubrey's family.

I already love you both. "

I told her.

"I'd like that Embry. I don't have anyone; it's just me and Aubrey."

"Are you and Sam close?"

"No, I only learned a few months ago who my father was. My mom would never tell me.

I always thought he was Makah as my mother is, when I phased everyone knew my father was Quileute. My mom still would not tell me who he was.

We narrowed it down, it could only be someone who was a direct descendent.

Harry Clearwater, Billy Black, Quil Arteara, James Meraz or Joshua Uley were the candidates, all married at the time I was conceived.

No one really talked about it. I begged my mother to tell me who he was, but she refused. The best guess was Joshua Uley, but without a confession or a blood test, we could not be sure. My mother went out of town a few months ago, and I searched her room for anything that might tell me. I found an old diary and read it. Maybe I shouldn't have, but I felt I had the right to know who my father was, which pack member was

my brother.

I went to Sam when I learned the truth. He has never acknowledged that we are brothers. My mother was furious and hasn't spoken to me since, I don't have family either, but we could be each other's family."

"I'm sorry you went through that, I feel cheated out of part of my life not to mention the russet skin. I would never have traded Charlie but I wish I had known about the culture.

I would have liked to grow up with brothers.

Would you like to meet Aubrey as Uncle Embry?"

She asked me.

"Very much."

We walked back to my car and headed to Forks, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

I pulled behind Bella's car and walked to the door with her, suddenly feeling nervous.

Bella opened the door, as Aubrey ran jumping in her arms.

"Mommy, I had fun with Angie."

She squealed.

Angela walked up to us, looking between the two of us probably wondering if Aubrey was mine. I didn't see her when she arrived.

"Thank you Angela for watching my sweet girl."

"Anytime, she is fantastic. She is so smart and funny."

Angela smiled.

Aubrey jumped down going to the living room and hopping on the couch, stuffed wolf in hand and started watching the T.V.

"Angela I'd like you to meet Embry, my brother."

Bella said.

"Wow."

"Yea today has been informative to say the least."

Bella sighed.

"I'm here if you want to talk."

Angela told her.

"Thank you Ang."

"I'll let you two talk. Bella call me let's have lunch or something."

"I'd like that, thank you again Angela."

Bella said walking her friend out.

I sat at the table thinking of all the things that were lost, missed or destroyed by anger and hate.

Paul had lost Bella and his child, Bella had suffered the loss of Paul and the life they planned. Aubrey had lost the chance to be born to both parents, never knowing her father and never knowing how much her mother and father loved each other.

I had lost a sister, a niece a brother in law. So much damage had been done, I wondered if any of it was repairable.

Bella made two glasses of tea, sitting one if front of me, and sitting down across from me.

"What do I do now? How does this work?"

She asked.

"I wish I knew. I'd like to know you and Aubrey learn about you both."

I told her.

"Do I need to move here? Is it safer for Aubrey?"

"Honestly, yes. She may never phase but there is no way to predict that. If she phases and there is no one near to explain how and what to do, it could end in disaster.

She will need the pack for support as will you."

"Okay."

She said.

"Charlie's letter said you went to college."

I said or asked, I'm not sure.

"Yes, I got my teaching degree."

Bella said.

"You're a teacher?"

"I just graduated, I haven't even received my diploma yet, the ceremony is next month.

She told me.

"You finished a four year degree in less than four years while being a single mom?"

"Yea, I went through the summers and doubled my credits."

"Wow, that's really incredible. I don't know how you did it."

I honestly said completely awed.

"What do you do?"

"Well the pack takes up a lot of time. We cannot really leave La Push, because of it.

The tribe pays us a stipend for our duty, but it is not a lot.

Jake, Quil and I own a garage. It stays busy."

I told her.

"You should be proud of that Embry. You own your own business that's a huge accomplishment."

No one had ever told me that, not even my mom.

"Thank you."

"How old is Aubrey, I mean when is her birthday?"

I asked.

"Her birthday is May 5. She will be 3."

Bella said smiling.

"What is she like?"

"Here come on she will tell you anything you want to know. She never stops talking."

Bella laughed.

I walked into the living room with Bella sitting on the floor in front of the couch as Bella sat down next to Aubrey.. My niece.

**Paul's Pov**

I sat slumped on the floor, my mind a mix of elation and anguish.

Bella was always meant to be mine.

Quil brought me out of my thoughts.

"Embry always felt a weird protective thing with Bella. He did not talk about it, but I could see it in his mind. Even before, she left Forks. I guess we know why."

Quil said shocking us all.

"I gotta get out of here."

I said pulling myself up.

"Go, take a few days off. Check in and let me know how you are every few hours."

Jake said.

I nodded and walked out of the house.

I had no idea what to do, hell I am not sure if I knew what I was thinking.

I wanted to run to Forks, drop to my knees and beg, I wanted to hold Bella in my arms something I have missed for almost four years. I wanted to meet my daughter.

Hear her voice and touch her skin. I wanted the life I was denied.

I phased and was in the woods outside of Bella's house in Forks without me even realizing it.

I could hear Embry and Bella talking.

My Bella was a teacher.

When Embry asked about Aubrey, I knew he wanted to know but I also knew he knew I was here. I would have to thank him.

I listened learning my daughter has a birthday in a couple of weeks and wondered if I would get to be there with her.

This situation is so fucked up.

I crept closer when they moved into the living room.

"Sweet girl do you remember Embry?"

My Bella asked my daughter.

I held my breath waiting to hear the sound of my daughter's voice.

"Hi Emby"

She said.

She sounded like an angel, so sweet. God how I wanted to see her face for myself and not through the mind of one of my brothers.

"Aubrey guess what. Embry is mommy's baby brother."

"Why is Emby big?"

"He ate all his vegetables."

Bella told her.

I could hear Embry snort.

"Embry is your uncle baby girl. You can call him Uncle Embry."

Bella told her.

"Unca Emby are you quilted?"

"Yes I am, just like you."

Embry told her and I could hear the love in his voice. He would be a good uncle to my daughter, he and his mom are not close and Sam never acknowledged him as his blood brother.

"Do you live far away like Gwampa and daddy?"

I heard my baby ask and it nearly tore my broken heart out of my chest.

"Uh.. I .. Bella?"

Embry stuttered.

"Uncle Embry lives in La Push, like your dad does."

Bella told her.

"Where is Lalush"

I heard my angel voice ask.

"La Push is down the road, by the beach."

Bella told her.

"Lalush is by the beach?"

She asked sounding excited.

"Yes baby it's by the beach."

"Can we go?"

She asked.

Please say yes, please say yes.

"I'm sure we can."

Bella told her, her voice scared.

"Gwampa fish with me at Lalush."

"Remember grandpa went to heaven, but maybe mommy can take you."

Bella told her.

"She likes to fish?"

Embry asked.

"That was the first thing Charlie bought her, a Barbie fishing pole and tackle box."

Bella told him laughing.

"Mommy where is my fish stick?"

"Your fishing pole is at home, but I bet I can find you a new one."

Bella told her.

"A new Barbie fish stick?"

"We'll see."

Bella told her.

"Unca Emby you want to fish with me?"

"I do, maybe we will catch a really big fish."

Embry told her.

"Mommy I hungry."

She told him.

"Aubrey is ruled by her stomach."

Bella said laughing.

"What would you like sweet girl."

"Mmm hambuga."

"We could go to the diner."

Embry suggested.

"Sure, I already know there is no hamburger here."

Bella said.

"I need to check in with the pack real quick then we can go. It will only take me a minute."

Embry told her.

"Are you going to uhh do what Seth did?"

Bella asked him.

"Yea, I'll phase. We can talk to each other in our minds while in wolf form."

Embry told her.

"Is he.. Is he out there?"

Bella asked.

"Yes"

He told her.

"How do you know?"

"I can smell him."

"Did he hear us?"

She asked.

"Probably, but I'm not sure how much."

"Okay."

She said.

"Bella I can't even begin to know everything that's on your mind, there is so much you need to know most of it needs and should come from Paul himself.

But you should know, he loves you, he never would have left you.

He wanted to marry you, and have kids with you. He never would have abandoned you or his child, ever."

Embry told her, and I had never been so thankful to another person in my life.

"Can you tell him that he can meet Aubrey tomorrow? Maybe at breakfast around 8"

Oh, thank you Taha Aki.

"Yea I'll tell him."Embry told her.

"I'll be right back ok."

I could hear Embry open and close the door, and then he was in my head.

_How much did you hear?-__**Embry**_

_I got here in time to learn her birthday.-__**Paul**_

_How you doing?-__**Embry**_

_I have no fucking idea. My head is so messed up.-__**Paul**_

_You imprinted.-__**Embry**_

_Yea I did.-__**Paul**_

_I'm sorry all this happened.-__**Embry**_

_You think she.. Damn I don't know what I want to ask.-__**Paul**_

_Yea I think she still loves you. It is in her eyes but man she has been hurt more than we know. Paul she knows about all the girls. Charlie kept her up to date on all Jake's friends knowing it was one of us who got her pregnant.-__**Embry**_

_I would have told her anyway.-__**Paul**_

_You get to meet your daughter tomorrow.-__**Embry**_

_What if she doesn't like me?-__**Paul**_

_She will love you; you are her dad-__**Embry**_

_Thanks__**-Paul**_

_All right, your kid wants a hamburger so I got to go.-__**Embry**_

_Keep them safe.-__**Paul**_

_With my life.-__**Embry**_

I stayed in the woods long after Embry had phased and driven off with the only two people that made breathing worth it.

I had no idea what to do with myself. I was going to meet my daughter, a daughter who does not know me. Look Bella in the eyes, the woman I loved and lost.

How the fuck do you prepare for this?


	16. Chapter 15 Ring around the Posy

**CH.15 Ring around the Posy**

I barely slept at all; my mind was racing, my heart trying to beat out of my chest.

I woke up, looked at my baby girl, and wondered how this was all going to work out.

I was thankful I had told her about Paul, even if I never expected her to meet him, at least she knew of him.

I went downstairs making a pot of coffee and drank more than I should have.

I tried to calm myself before waking Aubrey up; I did not want her to see me upset. Climbing the stairs each step felt like it would be my last.

I stood at the doorway watching and listening as she slept, hoping I was doing the right thing by having Paul come meet her.

"Aubrey, wake up sweet girl."

I cooed as I swept her hair out of her face.

"Sweet girl, it's time to wake up."

I tried again.

"Finally I saw her little lips pucker up, and her eye lids start to flutter."

"Mommy."

She said smiling up at me; it never failed to make me feel like all was right in the world.

"Hey baby, are you ready to start a new day?"

"Yes with wench toast."

She said rubbing her stomach.

I got Aubrey dressed, and wrangled her curls into place. Going downstairs, I felt my breath hitch as I thought about what would be taking place in less than an hour.

I sat Aubrey down and gave her a banana to hold her over.

"Sweet girl, daddy is going to come see you today."

I told her.

Aubrey was young but she was so advanced I hoped she would understand.

"Daddy live in Lalush."

She said squishing her nose up.

"Yes, and La Push is down the road, would you like him to come eat French toast and play with you today?"

"Okay. Can I have wench toast now?"

"Let's wait for daddy."

I told her.

**Paul's Pov**

I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed for what must have been the millionth time.

6:02 I had barely slept at all, tossing and turning and having nightmares when I did allow myself to drift off.

All night, dreams of my lost life one where I watched Bella walk towards me, as she became my wife, where I was there to hear my daughter's first breath.

Then the dreams would change into the night Sam came into my house and changed my life forever, erasing everything I had dreamed of before.

I was so scared it was hard to breathe.

What do you say to the daughter you love but had never seen?

I stood in the shower for a long time, hoping the never hot enough water would soothe me. It didn't.

I pulled on a pair of jeans with one of the only nice shirts I owned, went downstairs and drank a pot of coffee but I could not eat anything.

For the first time since I phased I felt sick.

The drive to Forks was short, too short. My hands were sweaty and my heart felt like it would beat out of my chest. I pulled into the driveway seeing what I guess was Bella's car, with Oregon plates. I wondered what kind of home she had made for herself and our daughter in Oregon, then immediately feared she would go back.

I could hear two heartbeats as I walked towards the house, I could tell Bella was nervous her heart was beating erratically, and her breathing was heavy.

"Woof want wench toast mommy."

I heard my little girl say.

Do they have a dog I wondered, but I didn't hear or smell one.

I made my way to the door and taking a deep breath knocked.

I heard Bella's footsteps as she walked to the door, heard her take a deep breath and then she was standing there.

She was more beautiful than I remembered. When I saw her last night and imprinted my mind was too crazy to fully see her.

She smelled of strawberries and lilac, she looked more womanly, her body holding curves that had not been there before.

"Hi"

I said breaking the silence.

"Hhi, uh come on in."

She said her voice shaky.

I walked through the door and immediately my eyes were searching for Aubrey.

There sitting at the kitchen table was my little girl. She was beautiful, midnight black curls, golden skin that was a perfect mix of Bella's and mine. She looked up at me with the milk chocolate eyes of her mother.

I could feel tears pool in my eyes, but I fought to hold them back I did not want to scare her.

"Sweet girl, this is your daddy."

Bella finally said.

Aubrey looked at me, almost seeming like she was recognizing something but too young to understand what it was.

"We eat wench toast now?"

She asked making me laugh.

"Yes we can eat French toast now."

Bella said shaking her head.

I sat down just staring at my daughter; I had no idea what to say. She seemed to be studying me as well.

Bella finished breakfast, making Aubrey a plate, and then sat down with a cup of coffee.

I did not reach for any food; I honestly didn't think I could eat. I sat with another cup of coffee and just stared, I needed to stop before I creeped out my own kid.

I watched as Aubrey ate more food than I thought a kid could, then ask for more.

"Aubrey is ruled by her belly."

Bella told me noticing my shocked expression.

"Wench toast good."

She said smiling with syrup covered lips.

When Aubrey was finished eating Bella cleaned her up and suggested we go outside.

I followed behind my two girls and watched as Aubrey twirled around in circles until she was dizzy falling over giggling.

The sound making my heart beat faster.

"She's beautiful."

I said.

"Yes she is."

Bella smiled looking at our daughter.

I was sitting on the steps of Charlie's deck, Bella beside me close but not close enough.

"I didn't know, I swear I didn't know."

I told her not looking at her.

"I know, Embry told me."

"I .. I never would have disappeared on you, on our baby if I had, had a choice."

I told her, my voice sounding pleading even to my ears.

Bella didn't say anything, but I heard her heart speed up.

"What is she like?"

I asked.

"She's smart, funny and caring."

Bella said love dripping from her voice.

"Ww..what did you tell her about me?"I asked.

"I told her your name, and that you loved her but lived far away. She has seen your picture. I think that's why she watched you while she ate."

"I don't know what to do, what to say."

I told her.

"Me either."

She said quietly.

"I want to know her."

"You will."

Bella said still not looking at me.

"I want what was stolen from us."

Bella did not say anything, her heart just beat faster.

"I was getting ready to say something else, what I'm not sure when the sweetest sound in the world interrupted my thoughts.

"Daddy come play."

She called me daddy, it almost made my knees buckle.

A lump formed in my throat and I had to once again push the tears back.

"Go, you'll be fine."

Bella said encouragingly but I could hear the lump in her own throat as well."

I spent the next few hours playing with Aubrey. We sang ring around the posy more times than I can count. Every time she took a step her curls bounced, it was the cutest thing I had ever seen. We played chase and I gave her piggyback rides.

I never wanted to leave.

Finally, Bella called us in for lunch, and I actually was able to eat a little bit.

After Aubrey had again eaten more food than I thought possible, Bella put her down for a nap. I watched from the doorway wanting to kiss her face and tuck her in but not wanting to freak her out.

Neither of us knowing what to say to the other.

"You're a really good mom; I always thought you would be."

I told her.

"Thank you."

"What happened that night?"

She asked her voice so small if I did not have wolf hearing I would not have heard her.

"The day you were going to tell Charlie about us, two days before you were going to move in, Jared came over to talk to me.

I know now Sam ordered him to check on me, apparently, I had been under 'watch' for my phase. Jared came over and we were talking, I told him about you, how you were moving in. I was on the phone with you that night when the entire pack showed up at my door.

Sam said they needed to talk to me about tribal matters, I did not know what they needed me for but I let them inside anyway.

Sam immediately started questioning me about you, saying you could not move on the rez, I told him I would just move. Then he started saying I did not have a choice.

I had no idea what was going on, but I was getting pissed.

Looking back, I know that none of the guys knew what he had planned to say, but in the moment, I hated them all.

This went on for a few minutes back and forth us arguing, me telling him to get out.

Finally he told me I had to leave you, it did not matter what I wanted. I started shaking and was carried outside where I phased.

Everyone was in my head, I had no idea what was going on. After they explained what happened my only thought was getting to you.

That is when Sam gave the order that I could have no contact with you, and could not let you contact me either.

I swear I tried to fight the order, but you just cannot disobey your Alpha. Bella I tried.

He said it was to keep you from getting hurt because until I learned control I was dangerous for you, he finally agreed to let me see you after I had learned to control my anger and phases.

I did well with in a few days I was controlling myself. Sam still would not lift the order though. The day you left the message saying goodbye was the day I was supposed to get to see you, but after everything I've learned the last two days I think Sam would have stopped that from happening."

I told her.

I could smell her tears, before I looked up to see her face.

"Bella I never stopped loving you, I tried to look for you but I couldn't find you.

I swear I looked, I love you Bella."

I told her my own tears finally falling.

"I.. I don't know what to say."

"I've spent almost four years thinking and believing you stopped loving me, thinking and believing that you didn't want our baby."

Bella said her voice broken as her tears slid down her cheeks.

"I always loved you, and I wanted babies with you so bad."

"I know we have a lot to deal with, but please just say we can try to work this out. I can't watch you leave, feel your absence again."

"We need to just talk, but I need to get my head together. I do love you Paul I never stopped but I am overwhelmed right now. I will not take Aubrey from you I want you to know her, her to know you. We just need time to talk through everything."

She told me.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, I'll wait until you're ready, I'll talk to you everyday and tell you whatever you want to know. I just want us to have the life Sam took from us."

"I have to call Embry, we're taking Aubrey fishing. You can come if you want to."

Bella told me.

"Thank you."


	17. Chapter 16 Day by Day

**CH.16 Day by Day**

**Bella's Pov**

It had been a week since Paul and Aubrey met each other, it was as if he had always been in her life. She adored him, and he clearly thought she hung the moon.

It was a beautiful thing to watch. Paul was going to be a great dad.

Embry and I had grown close in the short time since learning we were brother and sister, Sam on the other hand I had no desire to speak to. I felt nothing but anger towards him almost to the point of hate. I had not spoken to him or his wife Emily since that night at Jake's house.

I was having a hard time talking to Jake and Billy as well, I understood he had an order to stay away from me. I forgave him for that it wasn't his fault after all, but Billy lying to me, hanging up on me then watching from inside his house as Jake told me to leave and never come back was a little hard to forget.

Jake could have said a thousand different things to me that day, but he chose words that were hurtful.

I am sure eventually I will forgive him, but right now, I am just hurt.

Quil was a nice guy and funny. Jared and Kim were nice; Kim seemed genuinely upset over all the revelations that had come out. I could see us being friends. I liked Seth he was a nice kid, his sister Leah on the hand I wanted to bury in the back yard, she was a bitch plain and simple.

Paul and I had been talking about everything that happened, we both knew we loved each other but it's hard to go from nothing to everything again especially when for so long you felt abandoned but we were trying to get to know each other again.

Embry was coming over today to watch Aubrey while Paul and I went to coffee and talked over some things. I was brought out of my inner musing by the door.

"Hey Embry" I called as he came in.

"Unca Emby" Aubrey squealed when she saw him.

It amazed me how easy it was for her to accept and love Embry and Paul.

Aubrey loved the whole pack, Quil had been begging to give her 'wolf' rides but Paul and Embry both had shot him down fast.

"Is Paul picking you up?" Embry asked me.

"No, I'm going to meet him."

"Well have fun?" Embry said almost a question as I headed to my car.

I made the quick drive to Fork's new coffee shop, spotting Paul already seated at an outside table.

I got out of my car making my way to the table.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey" he replied.

I sat down still unsure of how to start a conversation with the man I used to tell everything to. I think that is part of what saddened me the most.

We had been best friends and lovers and now we were like two strangers who shared a child.

"Paul I need to go back to Oregon, to get mine and Aubrey's things. I also have my graduation ceremony to attend. I won't be gone long, and we'll be back before Aubrey's birthday." I told him not wanting him to think I was taking Aubrey from him. I would not do that no matter what happened or did not happen between him and me in the future.

"Let me go, please. I want to see where you have lived. I want to be there when you graduate. Besides, you will need help packing and moving everything. I bet Embry will want to go as well." Paul all but begged.

"Let me think about it." I told him, to which he nodded his head his eyes showing fear and hope.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate lunch with Aubrey before I left." I told him.

"Would you like to come see Aubrey tonight? You can stay for dinner if you don't have plans." I asked.

"Yes. Thank you Bella."

"I need to run some errands, dinner will be around 6 see you later." I said getting into my car.

I drove to the market to pick up a few items, and made my way back home.

Walking into the house I nearly dropped the bags I was carrying.

There in the living room was my new brother all 6'5 muscled werewolf that he is, wearing a princess crown and jewels around his neck, holding a tiny plastic teacup pinky stretched out like he was an English dame.

I could not hold myself together anymore and started cracking up, but not before, I snapped a photo.

"That is a very good look for you baby brother." I said between laughs.

"No laugh mommy, Uncle Emby looks pwetty." Aubrey told me putting her little hands on her hips.

"Yes baby Uncle Embry looks pretty." I agreed trying to hide my persistent laughter.

"You bet I do." Embry said getting up from the floor, pulling Aubrey with him.

"So Bella what kind of cookies do you have to go with our tea?" Embry asked smiling cheekily.

"Hmm let's see chocolate chip?" I asked.

"Yippee chocolate chips." Aubrey sang, as she bounced around the kitchen.

As I got myself ready for bed, Aubrey already fast asleep I thought about the evening that just passed.

Paul had come over and spent some time with Aubrey, I watched as they played and interacted and I found myself wishing so badly I could snap my finger and everything would be perfect, but I knew better than anyone happily ever after did not really exist.

The next week passed without much notice, Embry spent his time here with Aubrey and me when he was not patrolling, as did Paul.

It had been decided that both Paul and Embry would go to Oregon with me and attend my graduation as well as help me move my things to Forks.

Charlie had left me the house, and life insurance money that I'd never known about.

Financially I was in a safe place, emotionally was another story all together.


	18. Chapter 17 Whatever it Takes

_CH.17 Whatever it Takes_

_**Embry's Pov**_

_I loved having a new sister and niece; both Bella and Aubrey were so great it was easy to love them instantly. Aubrey was so cute and funny I loved watching her get excited about things, she made even the small things seem huge._

_Bella was a cool older sister, she was motherly in the way she took care of not just her daughter but always asking if I was hungry or how patrol was._

_She was funny and I enjoyed hanging out with her. She was supportive just the way I imagined an older sister was supposed to be. _

_I wish we could have grown up together._

_We had been driving for close to four hours, Aubrey had fallen asleep an hour ago, Bella's breathing had just evened out letting Paul, and I know she too was asleep._

"_Why don't you just ask her on a date?" _

"_I'm hoping while we're in Oregon she will let me take her to dinner, maybe being away from Forks will help." Paul said looking out the window._

"_Yea, maybe." I told him._

_I hated seeing the two of them like this, they loved each other so much anyone could see the longing looks that they each held in their eyes. _

_The damage caused by Sam was more than you could see; it was more than just surface deep. I wondered if time really healed all wounds._

_We had been driving through the night, Paul and I did most of the driving, as we did not really need to sleep as much as Bella did, wolf side effect._

_Aubrey was humming about a happy toad in the backseat, have to say I have never heard that song but it was funny to listen to her._

"_Why don't we stop for breakfast?" Bella asked._

"_Aubrey hungwy!" We all heard from the backseat at the mere mention of food._

"_I can't believe how much she eats, where does she put it all?" I asked shaking my head. Granted I didn't have a lot of experience with kids but Aubrey could out eat a lot _

_of adults. "I have no idea; she's been this way since she was born." Bella said smiling._

_We pulled into a Cracker Barrel, once we were seated, and meals ordered Bella excused herself leaving Aubrey, me and Paul at the table._

"_Daddy I need go potty." Aubrey told him._

_Paul's face was priceless. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights._

"_Uh okay princess." He told her looking at me with a 'HELP' face._

"_Dude I don't know what to do." I told him._

"_I can't take her to the ladies room. Come guard the men's room." Paul said picking Aubrey up as the three of us made our way to the men's room._

"_Hold her for a second while I clear it out." Paul said walking inside the men's room._

_A minute later three scared looking guys walked out._

"_Okay Princess Aubrey." Paul said taking her by her little hand and walking her into the bathroom. Shortly after Bella walked out of the ladies room, _

"_Uh Em what are you doing?" She asked._

"_Aubrey had to go. I'm guarding the door." I told her. I could see her snicker a bit. _

_Paul walked out with Aubrey shaking his head. "Everything okay?" Bella asked._

"_Yea, but men are disgusting. It's filthy in there." He said. _

_I couldn't help it and started laughing. _

"_Mommy daddy make me a potty pillwo." Aubrey said._

"_Dude what's a potty pillow?" I asked trying not to crack up._

"_I didn't want her to touch the seat; I don't know who's been in there or when it was cleaned last." Paul said all serious._

"_That was a good idea." Bella said, her smile hiding her laughter._

_We made our way back to our table just in time for our food to arrive._

_Aubrey was licking her lips, her eyes all happy. You would think she never ate before._

_After finishing breakfast, we headed back to Bella's car and made our way back to the freeway. We were only two hours away from Ashland and Aubrey was hyped up from syrup. She was talking non-stop and would sing every few minutes. _

_Bella was just shaking her head, while Paul and I cracked up._

_Man, this kid was seriously funny._

_When we finally pulled into Bella's driveway Aubrey was practically bouncing in her seat._

_Bella got out of the car, and released Aubrey from her car seat as soon as her legs were on the ground; she started hopping around yelling WIBBIT at the top of her lungs._

"_Dude your kid is a riot." I told Paul who had a huge grin on his face._

"_Unca Emby be a fwog ." Aubrey said pulling my arm._

"_Yea Em be a frog." Bella laughed._

_Man this kid was seriously taking away my man card, but I will be damned if I did not find myself on the ground hopping and yelling rib-bit like a fool._

_Paul was in tears he was laughing so hard, that is until Aubrey decided that 'daddy' needed to be a frog too._

_I bet we were a sight to see; two huge ass werewolves both of us around 6'5 250 pounds of muscle hopping on the ground like frogs completely at the mercy of a little girl._

"_Hey sweet girl, would you like to show Uncle Embry and daddy your room?" Bella asked saving us._

"_Yesss." Aubrey squealed._

_Bella told us she was going next door to let Elaine know she was here, as Paul and I followed Princess Aubrey inside._

_**Bella's Pov**_

_I decided to save Paul, Embry, and redirect Aubrey though I should have made them hop around a little longer until I could find my camera. They looked ridiculous._

_I walked over to Elaine's as Aubrey drug the boys inside, probably with plans of playing princess._

_I hated having to leave without any notice but Elaine was great saying she always knew one day I would have to leave. She made me promise to come and visit and promised in return that she would visit me in Forks._

_I walked back in the house to find Aubrey, Embry and Paul playing Barbie._

"_Are you all having fun?" I asked laughing._

"_Yes I get to be Ken." Embry said smirking as Paul held up Malibu Barbie._

"_Okay well I'll be in my room packing, just yell if you need me." I told them as I walked out leaving them to their dolls._

_**Paul's Pov**_

_Aubrey is everything I ever dreamed of having in a daughter. She's beautiful and _

_smart and funny, and has me completely wrapped around her little finger. Embry too._

_The only flaw is that I am not married to her mother and we do not live together._

_I don't know what to do; even talking to Bella I feel the distance between us. _

_I am hoping she will let me take her to dinner, and that being out of Forks will help._

_I just want my life back, the one I had before Sam came in and tore it all apart._

_It is so hard knowing she is afraid I will hurt her, she has not said the words but I can see it in her eyes. She had the same look when I first saw her on the cliffs all those years ago. Scared and lonely, I hate that Bella feels this way, I want her to let me love her like I always have._

"_Man go talk to her, ask her out." Embry said bringing me out of my thoughts._

_You think?"_

"_Yea, I do. Go on I've got Barbie duty." Embry said laughing._

"_Thanks." I called over my shoulder as I made my way down the tiny hall and knocked on Bella's door._

"_Come in."_

_I opened the door to see Bella sitting on her bed, she was not crying but she definitely looked upset._

"_Bella what's wrong?" I asked her._

"_Just hate packing." she said trying to smile, but it looked more like a grimace._

_I wanted to press her, but I knew she would not talk about what ever was bothering her._

_That is one of the things that hurt most, Bella was once my best friend we talked about everything and I missed that._

"_Bella will you let me take you out? Dinner, movie whatever you want?'' I asked bordering on begging._

"_I.. uh.. Paul I don't know." She said looking anywhere but at me._

"_I just want to spend time with you, talk to you." I told her._

_She finally looked up at me, and she carried that same look of fear in her face that I had once watch disappear as we fell in love._

"_Bella I don't know what to do. What I should or should not say. I pleaded._

"_Okay." She said but her voice was unsure._

"_Thank you. Em said he would watch Aubrey we can go to dinner tonight is that ok?"_

"_Yea." She said putting some clothes in a box._

"_Do you need any help?" I asked. I needed something to do._

"_There's not much to do really. Just clothes and Aubrey's furniture and toys. _

_All the other furniture belongs to Elaine." _

"_I'll start getting the toys in boxes." I told her walking back into Aubrey's room to find Embry wearing a hot pink feather boa._

"_That's a good look for you man." I smirked._

"_Your kid is very persuasive. You are in trouble brother." Embry said shaking his head laughing._

_I spent the next two hours packing Barbie and her wardrobe into boxes along with books and every stuffed animal you can imagine. Aubrey's room was finished except for her bed but she would need that for the next two nights._

_Bella walked in laughing at Em and I were both holding baby dolls feeding them with tiny plastic bottles, as Aubrey instructed us how to hold them properly._

"_I'm going to shower and change then we can go." Bella said looking at me._

"_So….." Embry said._

"_I don't know. She's scared, and I don't know what to do to change that, words aren't going to be enough."_

"_You going to tell her about the imprint?" He asked._

"_Should I? On one hand I don't want to keep anything from her, yet I don't know if I should wait until things are easier between us." I told him._

"_It's up to you obviously, but keeping it from her is probably going to cause problems._

_Hell half of this mess is from secrets." He told me._

"_True."_

"_I think part of why she is holding back is because she's scared you will imprint."_

_Embry told me._

"_You think?" _

"_Yea I do."_

"_Em there is cash on the counter for pizza or you and Aubrey can walk to a dozen different little cafes on the strip in front of the bookstore." Bella said._

"_Sweet girl I'll see you in a little bit." Bella said kissing Aubrey._

"_Bye Princess." I said scooping Aubrey up and kissing her face._

_Bella and I left the house, Bella driving to a steak house off the HWY. _

"_Charlie liked to eat here when he would visit" Bella told me._

"_Then it must be good." _

_We went inside and were seated quickly; we ordered and kind of sat awkwardly with each other. This was killing me we had never been awkward with each other not even when we sat silently by the cliffs together._

"_I .. uh brought these so you could look at them." Bella said handing me two photo albums._

_I flipped the first one open to see a tiny Aubrey in a hospital bed. I looked at a few pages of the album, my eyes becoming watery and I knew I would have to look at these after we left or I would be crying like a baby._

"_Bella maybe we could look at these after we leave." I said looking up at her._

_She must have seen the unshed tears in my eyes because she nodded her head and put them back in her bag._

_Our dinner arrived and we ate in uncomfortable silence. When we finished, we paid and left, Bella driving to a park nearby._

_Bella handed me the albums, and I flipped through each one seeing the moments of my daughter's life that I missed. Her birth, her first smile, crawling, first tooth, and first step the list went on and on. When I closed the final book, I handed it back to Bella._

"_I need a minute." I told her stepping out of the car into the night air._

_I just stood there head in my hands mourning the nearly three years of my child's life that I missed. I was never going to get it back._

_I heard Bella close her door and her footsteps coming closer._

"_I didn't mean to upset you, I..I just thought you would want to see them." She said._

"_I'm not upset with you; I'm so happy that I can look at those photos and see what Aubrey looked like when she reached those milestones. I'm just so… I will never get the chance to know what her cry sounded like or what she smelled like when she was born._

_It is just hard. I will never know what you looked like swollen with her in your stomach or know what it feels like to feel her move beneath your skin."_

"_I don't know how to fix this Bella. I love you! I have loved you everyday since I saw you on that cliff, and I do not know what to do. Tell me how to make this better. Tell me what to say or what to do. I want the life we planned. I want you in my house with our daughter; I want to have more babies with you. Please just tell me what to do." I begged._

"_I don't know. I am so scared. Everything just disappeared, our plans, our life._

_I woke up and everything was gone." She cried._

"_Bella look at me please. I never wanted to leave you; I wanted you to move in, to get married, and to have children. I still want that. Let me love you."_

"_I want to, but I can't go through that again, It nearly killed me." She said with tears streaming down her face._

"_You are my imprint Bella. I imprinted on you when I saw you at Billy's. I cannot leave you._

_I cannot live without you, but I already knew that before the imprint. I existed while you were gone but I did not live. Tell me what you want. _

_I will stop phasing if you want me to. If you want to stay in Oregon, I will buy Embry a plane ticket home. Anything! Let's take back what was taken from us."_

"_You imprinted on me?"_

"_Yes I did. See Bella it's always been you, it will always be you." _

"_Don't hurt me." She said looking up at me with so much fear it took my breath away and made me want to kill Sam even more._

"_Never again. Please just give us a chance." _

"_Slow Paul, as much as I love you, I can't just jump back into what we were. We have to figure out what we can be now." She said._

"_I will do whatever it takes, wait however long it takes." I told her._

"_Bella please let me hug you. I need to know you're really here and this isn't another dream I'm going to wake from." _

"_She just nodded."_

_I stepped closer to her, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame and inhaling her scent._

_It had been almost four years since I touched her, and that alone had me sobbing._


	19. Chapter 18 Moments

**CH.18 Moments**

**Paul's Pov**

Since coming back from Oregon three weeks ago, Bella and I have been 'dating'.

The drive to Forks was easy; building a new relationship with Bella was the hard part.

I loved her the entire time we were separated and the imprint intensified it, and yet we were still no closer to being together than we were while she was lost to me.

It had been easy for us in the beginning when we first met, maybe too easy.

We found each other by the cliffs, silently sitting for hours, wordlessly becoming friends.

We fell in love and planned our future never knowing that myths and legends would end our lives before they began.

I pulled into Bella's driveway, smiling at the pink Barbie bike in the yard.

I walked to the door, nerves making an appearance as they do every time I'm about to see Bella. Before I could knock, the door flew open and a tiny, dark haired beauty tackled me. "Daddy!"

I loved hearing that voice say that exact word. Nothing had ever sounded better.

"Hey princess." I said scooping her up.

I walked into the house with Aubrey on my shoulders, Embry chuckling.

"She's wound up." He said laughing.

Embry had moved in with Bella and Aubrey. Bella and Embry had discovered a great sibling bond, it was easy to forget they only just learned they were brother and sister. Embry was completely wrapped around Aubrey's finger, he did whatever she asked. Much to the entertainment of everyone who saw.

I almost felt bad for any woman who tried to enter Embry's life imprint or not, I had a feeling if they did not get Aubrey's A-okay, they would be SOL.

I thought seeing Embry wear a hot pink boa had been funny, that was until he was spotted fishing using a child's pink Barbie fishing pole and carrying a matching pink tackle box. The pack roared with laughter. Embry just shrugged.

I saw Bella coming down the stairs, she always took my breath away even when were kids. Sometimes it is hard to remember that we really were just kids when we thought nothing in the world could tear us apart. We loved each other and believed love was enough to fight the biggest wars. We were young and naive.

The drive to Port Angelis did not take that long; it just felt like it did. Silence once

brought us together, now hung in the air like a thick blanket threatening to smother us alive.

We pulled into the parking lot of the bistro, made our way inside and were seated and ordered before either of us said anything.

"Bella, I uh.. I want to make Aubrey a room in my house. That way when she comes over she can have her own space." I told her, nervous about her reaction.

I waited for Bella to say something, anything. She had been great about letting me see Aubrey even letting me take her for the day but I knew this would be hard for her.

It has been just her and Aubrey from the beginning, only Bella taking care of her, letting go, and trusting anyone even me, as Aubrey's dad has to be hard.

"I think she would like that." Bella finally said.

"Thank you."

We finished dinner, and decided to walk along the waterfront. It was quiet for a long time until I could not take the silence anymore.

"Have you gotten any job offers yet?" I asked, desperate to talk to her.

"One." She told me.

"That's great, where and what grade?"

"La Push High, 9th grade English." Bella told me.

"Oh. Are you going to accept?"

"I don't know yet."

I decided it would be best to change the subject La Push was a sore spot for Bella.

She avoided going there all cost and she was finally talking I did not want to do anything to change that.

"Can I pick Aubrey up tomorrow? I thought I'd let her pick the paint for her room."

I asked.

"Sure, you do know it's likely to be hot pink?" Bella laughed.

"Yea, probably." I laughed to myself.

"Come on let's go see our girl." I told her wanting to grab her hand but afraid she would not want me too, and the thought of Bella rejecting my touch was enough to keep me from trying.

A/N: The next Ch. will go over the last three weeks, and jump ahead in time.

I know this was short, but I wanted to show a moment in their 'new' life.


	20. Chapter AN

_A/N:_

_I just wanted to let everyone know I am working on the next chapter for Damages. It's a tough one to write and I am hoping to have it posted in the next couple of days. I usually update much quicker but Bella is not cooperating with me at the moment, so she is in a time out. __J_

_Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story as much I enjoy writing it._

_J _


	21. Chapter 19 Unhealed Wounds

**CH.19 Unhealed Wounds**

**Bella**

Paul dropped me off from another 'date' we talked a little bit, but conversation with us still felt forced. I missed that the most.

I understood that it was Sam that ended mine and Paul's relationship, not Paul himself and that he loves me but it still hurts so deeply that I do not know how to let him in.

I have spent four years building walls around myself, I am afraid of what will happen if I let them crumble.

When I crossed out of WA. Leaving behind my heart, I felt the weight of my world crash down on me, and that plays on repeat in my mind.

The paralyzing pain I felt when I realized I would be raising our daughter alone, lingers.

The agonizing fear that gripped me when I gave birth by myself is always present.

The loneliness I felt watching our child through all the wonderful first moments and wishing he were with me to see the child we had created never goes away.

I climbed the stairs, checked on Aubrey snuggled and sound asleep in her bed then went to my own room. Trying to wrap my mind around the enormous changes that had occurred in my life since I last called this house my home.

I had been a young naive girl when I moved in with Charlie, 17 and thought I knew everything. I had fallen in love and been left for dead. I had found a best friend only to be deserted. Then I found my life in Paul, and sat powerless as it faded leaving me scared, broken and a mother.

I left Forks knowing I would never call it home again, only to return to bury my father and learn that own brother is who tore my world apart. I do not know how to get past everything. I try to focus on the positives.

Embry is the brother I always wanted and I adore him, he is supportive and is a great uncle sometimes it's hard to believe we just found out we were family.

Learning of the pack, my ties to the Quileute land, land that I once felt safe on, loved on has been a life-changing event. I know Jacob never wanted to end our friendship just as Paul never wanted to end our love but the hurt does not go away with the revelation.

I have spent nearly four years lonely and heartbroken, but I survived and I am terrified that the next I won't. It is not just me anymore. I am someone's mom.

I have found friends in the very people who took part in changing my life.

Kim has become a good friend; I enjoy spending time with her. Jared is an added bonus. Quil is too goofy not to adore and Seth is the kindest soul I have ever met.

Aubrey has family, and each one of them adore and dote on her.

I finally drifted to sleep my mind full of promises made, promises broken and promises of a new future.

I woke up, nervous and not ready for the day ahead in the least. Today was the Tribal Hearing for Sam… my brother who destroyed my life four years ago.

We have never spoken, not since the night at Jacob's house, and I honestly do not think we will. He could apologize but can never take back what was done.

I went about my morning routine shower, dress, breakfast, getting Aubrey ready for the day. I cleaned and did the laundry all in an attempt to distract my cluttered mind.

The drive to La Push was short, pulling up to Kim's house I had to fight the urge to throw my car in reverse and get the hell out of here.

I reluctantly made my way to Kim's door Aubrey chatting loudly beside me.

"Hey Bella, Princess Aubrey." Kim greeted.

"Thank you Kim. You're a life saver." I told her.

"It's no problem."

"Is Jawod home, he play fwogs with me." Aubrey asked

"No sweetie Mr. Jarred is at work, but I bet when he gets home he will play frogs."

Kim told Aubrey.

"Ok sweet girl, give mommy a kiss."

After Aubrey gave me a hug and kiss, I made my way back to my car fighting the urge to flee the entire three-minute drive to the council hall.

When I pulled up, I thought I was going to pass out, throw up, or maybe both.

I sat in my car trying to find the courage to open the door climb the steps and stand up for myself. I was so lost in thought I didn't see Embry approach the car.

Tap-Tap

Embry opened my door, helping me out of the car.

"You're going to be ok." He told me.

"Am I, it doesn't feel like I'm ever going to be okay again." I told him fighting my tears.

Stupid traitorous tears.

"Look at me."

"You are stronger than you think. You moved all by yourself, went to school, worked, had a baby you can do this. You are stronger than Sam Uley."

"Thank you baby brother." I told him.

"Come on let's go." Embry told me putting his arm around me and guiding me into the building that felt like the fiery pits of hell.

Walking in I thought my lungs were going to burst, I had not realized I was holding my breath until I started seeing spots.

"Breathe." Embry reminded me.

The council was sitting at a long table in the front of the room; Jake was at the end of the table. Sam in front of the table sitting alone.

The entire pack had gathered in two rows of seats facing the Elders and Sam.

Embry walked me to a chair helping me to sit; at this point, I could barely walk on my own.

**Paul's Pov**

I watched as Embry walked into the meeting room Bella tucked into his side, it looked like he was walking for the both of them. She looked petrified.

I heard him tell her to breathe.

I knew this was going to be hard on her, I wanted so badly to be the one she would let help her through this day, but all I could do is watch from the sidelines.

That is how I feel my entire life is right now, me on the outside looking in.

I can see everything we ever dreamed of, it's within reach, but something keeps knocking it farther away from me inch my inch and no matter how much I try I still can't reach out and pull it to me.

When Embry and Bella took their seats, I knew we were about to begin.

"We are here today to hand down the punishment of Samuel Uley, Quileute Tribe Member and Protector of La Push.

The charges against Mr. Uley are as follows.

Abuse of Alpha Power.

Purposefully interfering with the imprinting of a fellow pack mate.

Willfully harming a human.

"How do you plead?" Quil Sr. asked.

"Not Guilty" Sam said.

We will begin hearing testimony.

"Samuel you may tell the Elders and Pack Members your claim of not guilty."

Billy told him.

"I assumed the role as Alpha as I was the first to phase, I retained the role of Alpha when Jacob Black declined his birthright. As Alpha I was in a position to make tough choices, how can I be guilty for making decisions I felt were in the best interest of the people of my tribe. The very people I was responsible for keeping safe?"

"The imprinting of Paul Meraz and Bella Swan had not taken place at the time of her departure from Forks, so I can not be held responsible for any miscommunication between them that lead to their current relationship status."

"I have never willingly harmed a human." Sam defended himself against the charges.

I listened as that bastard defended himself looking smug like he could care less that his actions tore apart my life, Bella's life. I wanted to rip him open.

"We have heard Samuel's response. Now we will hear from Protector Paul Meraz."

Billy said calling me up.

I stepped up to the center of the room, wishing I knew how to speak the words that would make everyone understand exactly what was taken from me. Knowing they did not exist.

**Jared's Pov**

I listened as Sam spoke hating him more with each word that fell from his mouth.

He still was not sorry for what he had done, not one apology, not one look of remorse crossed his face.

I watched as Paul stood taking his place in the center of the room and wondered how you put into words what it feels like to have your life ripped away from you.

"There are no words that will ever make you understand the effect of Sam's actions on my life. I was two days away from having my girlfriend move in. We had planned a life together, one with kids. A future.

One knock on the door changed my life, her life, and our child's life forever.

I may never have phased if Sam had not forced me. That question will never be answered. It is irreversible. One knock turned me into a giant wolf. One knock sent the woman I planned to marry away. One knock kept me from learning I was to become a father, One knock changed who I was.

With one knock Sam took away everything good in my life.

I only just found out I was a father. I have missed everything from finding out the news that I was to become a father, to hearing her heartbeat from within her mother's womb.

I missed her first breath, her first smile, first step. Everything. I can never get those moments back. My daughter didn't know she had a father who loved her.

Who wanted her.

One knock, made the woman I love believe I no longer loved her or wanted the child we created. One knock. Sam sits there, looking smug, and unrepentant. No apologies have ever come from his mouth. He lived his life, married, had a child and never gave a second thought to the life he destroyed with one flick of his fist on my front door.

There's nothing I can really say that will make you understand."

I watched as Paul took his seat, he looked like a dieing man.

"Bella do you have anything you would like to add?" Harry asked her.

"Yes."

Bella stood and walked to the center of the room, the spot Paul had just left.

"Like Paul I will never be able to make you understand the impact that Sam's actions

have had on my life, the lasting effect that his actions will forever have.

I used to come to La Push and know that my future was on this land that is until Sam made sure any future I had was forever altered.

I could give you all the details of my last four years, but still you will not understand.

What Sam did was take away the future Paul and I planned. He took away every dream I had. I wanted a family with Paul instead, I became a single mother believing that Paul neither loved me nor wanted our child.

I have spent the last four years alone, wondering what was wrong with me that no one could love me, wondering what Paul would think if he ever saw our daughter.

Every milestone that Aubrey reached, I would be reminded there was no one to share it with. No family photos to look at. There are no photos of Paul holding his daughter when she was born, or holding his hands out to catch her when she stumbled after taking her first unsteady step. No first tooth to marvel at. He never heard her say Da-Da as her first word. I will never know what it feels like to look at the man I love and excitedly tell him we are going to have a baby. I will never feel his touch as he feels our first-born move under my skin. There was no one to cheer me on as I gave birth, I did it alone.

I will never know what it is like to have my father Charlie Swan walk me down the isle when I get married. Charlie is gone, and we cannot go back in time.

Sam took more from me, and then you can ever take from him.

I stand here talking about a man who changed my life forever, and he has never said he was sorry, never looked at me with anything other than hate. And he is my brother.

Tell me how you can make up for that?"

Bella walked to her seat, Embry by her side. I could smell the salt from her tears, but they never slid down her face.

"I would like to address Paul and Bella as well as the Pack" Jake said standing up.

"I wish I could go back in time and take my rightful position as Alpha from the beginning.

I wish I could change the events that took place years ago, but I cannot.

I will forever regret my decision. I am not here to apologize, not because I am not regretful but because I know it will not change anything. Instead, I would like to promise everyone here that I will try to be the kind of leader that never allows authority and power to alter my humanity. I will strive to make sure that the events that took place under Sam as Alpha never happen again.

I will do what is in the best interest of the people, which is why we exist in the first place.

Please know that I will do whatever is in my power to make sure that while we protect the lives of our Tribesman we do not forget to protect the lives of our fellow pack members."

"Thank you to everyone who has spoken, the council along with Alpha Jacob Black will take a 30 minute break to discuss all the testimony." Billy said.

I watched as Embry led Bella out of the building, she was barely holding herself together. I wonder if any of us will ever know what it was truly like for Paul or Bella.

**Emily's Pov**

I listened as Paul spoke, then Bella. I knew they were only telling us a fraction of what the last four years had robbed them of. They were right we could never understand.

I had known Sam was keeping Paul from Bella after his phase, but I believed he was doing it for Bella's safety. After the accident with me, it made sense and he never gave me reason to believe anything else.

I listened as Sam defended himself against the charges and I wanted to see remorse, regret anything resembling compassion cross his face. I did not.

I kept thinking of our own child, the moments of pregnancy that are some of my best memories of my life. All the first things our son has done, and the joy it brought to Sam's life and mine. Sam stole that from Paul and Bella and I was not sure how to reconcile that knowledge with the man I thought Sam was.

Sam has not spoken one word about the fact that Bella is his sister, if noting else I thought he would feel some kind of remorse knowing this was his own family and still there is none.

Revelations are a hard thing to wrap your mind around.

Sam made his way over to me, sitting down, wrapping his arm around me.

The gesture used to make my heart speed up, but today I felt empty.

"You don't feel regret do you?" I asked.

"No, I did what I thought was right."

"She's your sister; her daughter is your niece even knowing that you don't feel bad?"

"She's not my sister; she's just some girl that shares the same DNA." Sam said.

I sat stunned.

"When did you become jaded? When did you start looking at people and not caring about their lives?" I asked.

"I'm going to my mother's house for a couple of weeks." I told him standing to leave.

"What? You're not going to stay and find out what happens?"

"No I don't think I am." I told him walking out the door.

As I stepped outside, I could see Bella sitting with Embry on one of the benches in the garden area. I made my way over to them, not knowing what to say.

"Bella, I am sorry. It does not change anything or make any of this better but I am truly sorry. I believed him when he said he was trying to keep you safe." I told her running my hand down my scarred face. I… I'm sorry." I told her turning to leave before she could say anything.

**Embry's Pov**

Emily turned and walked away before Bella had time to say anything.

"The council has reached their decision." Jake announced standing in the doorway.

"You ready?" I asked.

"No, but let's get this over with anyway."

I walked Bella back inside taking our earlier seats and watched as the council made their way back into the room. I could not read their faces, and none of them looked at Sam or Bella.

"We have reached a decision. First, we want Bella and Paul to know that the Tribe will forever grieve for what was lost to you. No punishment we bestow upon Samuel will ever give back what has been lost.

Samuel Uley the council of the Quileute finds you guilty of all charges.

You will remain as a Protector as we cannot undo your phase into the pack, however you will now stand at the lowest position in the Pack hierarchy.

You will no longer have tribal rights, privileges or membership. Your son will retain his.

You are now an outsider granted permission to reside on Quileute land.

You are stricken from the books as Council member, and your name will be removed from all points of position within the tribe. If there is ever a need to address your misconduct in the future we are prepared to banish you." Billy spoke.

The room was silent, Sam looked completely shocked. I really do not think he expected to be punished.

"Want to get out of here?" I asked Bella.

"Please."

I looked over at Paul to see him sitting against the wall lost in thought. I wondered what was going through his mind. Sure Sam had been punished but really, it did not change a damn thing.

Sam stalked out of the building presumably to go home.

I saw Paul get up and make his way towards Bella and I, he still looked a million miles away. "Bella do you think I could take Aubrey to pick out the paint today?" He asked her.

"Sure, Kim is watching her right now. I'm heading over there to pick her up, do you want to take her now or later?"

"Now if that's ok. I want to get started." Paul told her.

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

I stood with Paul watching as Bella made her way out of the meeting hall.

"What are you painting?"

"I'm making one of the spare rooms into a bedroom for Aubrey. So when she visits she has her own space." He told me.

"You want to come?" Paul asked.

"Sure"

Paul and I made our way to Jared and Kim's house, walking in we saw Bella and Emily standing at the entrance to the living room. Kim quickly looked at us, putting her finger over her lips letting us know to be quiet. Paul and I crept our way over by the girls to see what they were looking at.

Jared was sitting down on the couch, Aubrey standing in front of him with her hands on her little hips, lips pursed and her finger pointing at him.

"That was a bad wuwrd Jawod. You not say bad worrds. Now you sit in time-out."

I had to bite my cheek to keep from cracking up. Paul was almost turning purple with the effort not to laugh. Kim and Bella were silently cracking up.

Aubrey turned and started walking up to us, seeing Paul and me.

"Unca Emby, Daddy" She squealed. "Hey princess" I cooed bending down to kiss the top of her head.

Paul scooped her up in his arms kissing her cheek, "Hey baby girl" he beamed at her.

We headed to the kitchen, Kim giving Aubrey a couple cookies and a glass of milk.

"Ok Jawod you not in twubble no mo." Aubrey called out.

Jared came in shaking his head.

"All I can say is good luck when she's 16." Jared told Paul laughing.

Me, Paul and Aubrey made our way into town to the hardware store where Aubrey proceeded to pick out pepto bismal pink for her walls.

**One Month Later Paul's Pov**

I had finally finished Aubrey's room; the painting was easy it was the decorating for a little girl that threw me. Kim thankfully took pity on me and helped me out.

The walls were all pepto pink, and Kim painted giant lily pads, with frogs all over the walls. I bought all white furniture and Kim somehow found a blanket set that was white with green stripes, the same green as the lily pads. I hoped Aubrey would like it.

I was picking Aubrey up from Kim and Jared's, where Bella was, then Embry was coming over to my house to watch Aubrey. Bella and I had another 'date' planned.

I was so beyond frustrated with the state of the non-relationship Bella and I had, I did not know what to do. We would go out once a week, barely talk then I would take her home. We never held hands, we never kissed. The imprint pull was fucking painful, and if it were not for the longing, I could see in her eyes I would swear she did not feel it.

Bella had built walls around her, and it felt like I would never find a crack in the bricks. Her eyes are what killed me, the longing, the pain that shown through was hard to look at. I simply did not know what to do; I wondered if I would ever be able to reach her.

I shook my head as I made my way to Jared's door. Aubrey answering.

"Daddy!" She squealed jumping into my arms.

"Hey princess." I called as I kissed her chocolate covered cheek.

"Have you been eating cookies? " I asked laughing.

"Yep."

"Hi Paul." Bella said from the kitchen doorway. "Hey Bella"

"Bella you sure you don't want to come see?"

"It's okay, you and Aubrey have fun." She said sitting back down across from Kim.

Bella would not come to my house, she had not stepped foot in my yard since she got back. "All right I'll pick you up in an hour." I told her walking out with Aubrey.

I tried to clear my head and focus on my daughter as I walked the two of us to my house.

"How did she like it?" Bella asked as we got in my truck for our 'date'.

"She loved the frogs Kim painted."

"Good."

"We never really made any plans, what would you like to do?" I asked.

"Movie?"

"Yea, we can go to the new cinema just outside the rez."

I parked and led Bella inside the cinema, it was small and only had three screens, but it beat having to drive to Port Angelis just to see a movie.

Standing in line with Bella I fought the urge to put my hand on the small of her back, I fought the urge to throw my arm over her shoulder and tuck her into my side I fought back tears at having to fight everything when it comes to Bella.

We were almost at the ticket booth when I saw her walking up. I knew from the look in her eye she was going to start something.

"Well hello Paul." She purred. I could see Bella tense beside me, but she said nothing, did not even look at Heather.

"Heather this is Bella" I introduced the two hoping to keep this awkward moment from turning into my worse nightmare.

"No need Paul, it's not like you keep women around for more than one night anyway." Heather said. And cue worse nightmare.

"Although you don't normally take your conquest out in public either do you? This one must be special." She said looking at Bella from head to toe sizing her up.

"No my mistake." She said sneering at Bella.

I had to bite my tongue tasting blood to keep from growling at this bitch.

I saw Bella flinch, but still she said nothing.

"Heather, leave." I told her through gritted teeth.

"Call me Paul you know no one can suck you off like me, you said so yourself." Heather cooed looking at Bella again before walking off.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I thought.

I saw Bella's entire body shudder before she turned and started walking towards the door phone in hand. I could hear her talking to Kim.

I heard Kim tell her she would send Em and Jared to pick her up in 10 minutes.

"Bella" I called

"Bella please talk to me." I begged.

When she turned to look at me, I wanted to die. The hurt in her eyes, the fear, and the brokenness that looked back at me was enough to make me offer up my life.

"Bella"

"Don't, just stay there." She said her voice broken.

"I feel their eyes whenever we're out someplace. I see them. I watch them watch you.

Did you think I didn't notice?

Everywhere we go, they give me that look that tells me they know you.

They know how you feel, they know how you taste. You were theirs.

You belonged to them. All of them, so many no matter where we are always so many.

Every night, I lay in bed wondering if you touched them the same way you did me.

Did you taste them? Did you whisper the same words in their ear? Too many to count."

"Bella it's not like that."

"It is. I've seen it, I feel it when they look at you. It is exactly like that," She said.

I heard Kim's car pull up and Jared and Embry get out.

"Bella?" Embry called.

"Uh Bella Aubrey fell asleep so Kim sent us." Jared said awkwardly looking between the two of us.

Bella just nodded, and stepped towards Embry's car.

"Bella please talk to me." I begged.

"You have more than enough women to talk to I fear I would pale in comparison." She said getting into the car.

Embry and Jared looked at me. I just shook my head.

"FUCK!" I yelled to the ancestors then ran for the woods.


	22. Chapter 20 Exorcise the Demons

There will be multiple Pov's in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**CH. 20 Exorcise the Demons**

**Bella's Pov**

When Paul picked Aubrey up to show her the bedroom he made for her, I wanted to go.

I wanted to know what it would feel like to see our daughter have her own space inside his house. Would it feel like it felt when we used to talk about having children and decorating nurseries? I had already awoken from that long ago dream and I could not allow myself to go back in time, not when the present took so much energy.

There were too many memories and lost dreams lurking in the corners and I knew if I stepped through the door I would break down, and mommies cannot afford to break down.

I had not realized I spaced out until Kim waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Kim, I must have zoned out." I told her. "It's ok. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's not important, just my crazy head." I told her hoping she would drop it, thankfully she did.

We sat around for the next hour, just chit chatting and enjoying each other's company, Kim had become a great friend, and I felt very lucky to have her in my life. I had spent a long time all by myself and it felt nice to have a conversation with another grown up.

Paul picked me up and we headed to the movie theater, we were standing in line and I could not help but think about the times we used to go when he would bring a hoodie for me knowing I would get cold, or how he always picked the stupidest movies ever made to watch. Our mini fights over sharing movie snacks. Sometimes it feels like yesterday and other times it feels like I only imagined that part of my life.

Standing next to Paul in line, I remembered how it felt when he put his hand on the small of my back; it used to make me feel beautiful and loved. I wondered if I would ever feel that again. I saw her coming towards us and I knew she was another of his 'women'; they were always with us no matter where we went or what we did. They always gave me the same look.

This one walked up, looking me up and down as she did. When she started talking to Paul I wanted to hide, instead I remained silent. With each slip of her tongue, I could feel myself slipping further into the pit of despair I had worked so hard to climb out of.

When she said I was not anything special, I wanted to cry. That is how I felt each time someone walked away from me. Edward, Jake, Paul, my own mother. It was like hearing my deepest insecurities confirmed. I knew I was close to tears but I was holding it together, then when she said he had told her no one could suck him off like she could; I know my resolve was lost.

I waited for her to walk away first then I turned and headed for the door. I would not let him see how much this had affected me.

**Jared's Pov**

Embry was at the house, we were watching TV when the phone rang. Kim answered and Embry and I immediately heard Bella's broken voice asking Kim to pick her up. Embry and I just looked at each other, wondering how this was ever going to find a happy ending.

We pulled up, finding Paul begging Bella to talk to him; we did not hear the whole conversation but gathered enough to know it was about another woman. Bella climbed into the back of Embry's car, as Em and I looked to Paul who just shook his head cursed the ancestors and headed to the trees.

I watched my once best friend turn back into the broken man he was when Bella first left. Gone was the angry, fighting, boozing, and whoring Paul and in its place was the shell of a man we met when he first phased.

Bella was silently staring out the window as we drove back to my place, neither Embry nor I knew what to say or if we should even say anything at all. Embry pulled into the driveway, going to the back and helped Bella inside, she looked like she was a million miles away.

We walked in the house and Kim handed Bella a cup of tea and looked at me. I just shook my head. Bella had not said a word since we picked her up.

**Paul's Pov**

I yelled to the ancestors and took off to the trees phasing before I even thought of stripping myself of my clothes. I was running, my mind full of every lost dream with Bella, full of every second I missed of Aubrey's life, full of every ache I felt when Bella was gone, only to be replaced with seeing her, smelling her and still not being with her.

I found myself on the cliffs before I even knew where I was. I had not been to the cliffs in four years, after Bella left I refused to come here. This was where I had planned to ask her to marry me, where I planned to watch her walk to me on Charlie's arm and become my wife.

**Jared's Pov**

Embry, Kim, and I sat watching Bella as she soundlessly sipped her tea and stared off into space. I don't think we will ever know the depth of pain she and Paul feel.

"Bella what happened?" Kim asked breaking the silence.

"Everywhere we go, they're always there. The looks, the whispers, he thinks I don't see, that I don't notice but I do." Bella spoke in just above a whisper.

"Ss…ssshe… She told me I wasn't special, she looked at me like I was just another whore he would play with and leave." Bella said staring off into space.

"Bella we know you've been hurt and you don't trust anyone or anything right now, and we understand that but Paul loved you four years ago, he loved you while you were gone and he loves you now. You are his imprint, he can't not love you." Kim told her.

"How can I believe that the same magic that allowed Sam to destroy our life is the same magic that's supposed to give it all back?"

"I know it's not like he cheated on me, we weren't together but it's really hard to build something when everywhere we go another goddamn woman stops to look at him giving me the look that lets me know she's seen him, felt him, had him. Then they look at me as if I am just another one of his women. I try not to let it bother me, but how can I not?

"I'm so tired." Bella said through tears that finally started falling.

We watched as tears poured down Bella's cheeks.

"My entire life has been a lie. My father dies only to find out he was not my real father and the man who is did not want me. My mother disowned me. I have two brothers one of who hated me so much he destroyed my life. Then there is Paul, again the same magic that separated us is supposed to be the magic that means we are meant to be. What the hell am I supposed to believe?"

"I won't survive it again." She cried.

Talk about heartbreaking. Shit I did not know what to say

"You will survive because Paul loves you. You and he deserve a chance to have the life you planned together. Don't let Sam or the nameless, faceless women take that from you." Kim told her.

"Bella I am the one Sam sent over to talk to him to find out if he was close to phasing.

I will forever regret that." I told her.

"I don't know if anything we tell you will change anything or not, but you deserve to know how Paul felt when you left, things no one would know unless they were inside his head."

I have known Paul almost my whole life; we were best friends until the wolf took over.

I hated ignoring him, turning my back to him. I knew he did not have anyone and I felt horrible for leaving him behind, but you cannot disobey Alpha orders.

I knew what his parents did to him, who they made him become. His house was never a place you wanted to go, it just felt empty, filled with hate and rage. He was angry, always fighting. Truth was he did not have anyone to love him or to love back. He never did, until you.

When I got to his house the day everything changed, I thought I was in the wrong place.

His house finally looked like a home. He had his grandmothers wedding quilt and hope chest out when I got there that day. I knew what the quilt meant, without him telling me anything. He was going to ask you to marry him did you know that?

After he phased he worked himself so hard trying to get back to you. When he learned you left something inside him broke, he was never the same. Everything he did was an effort to forget the pain. I swear. In the beginning he tried to get drunk but never could, that is when the women started. I am not saying it was right, but it was his way of trying to forget the pain, and Bella I swear to you he was in pain without you.

Exactly a year after you left, he paid Quil to take his patrol. Jake and I realized what date it was and found him at his house, drunk. He had drank four bottles of tequila. When we walked in, he had one bottle in his hand and the engagement ring he had bought for you in the other.

He just kept repeating how you were supposed to be his wife, how he loved you. He stared out the window as if he was seeing something only he could see as he told us about the babies he wanted with you. Bella do not let what Sam did ruin your and Paul's second chance.

You love each other. We can all see it." I told her, my own emotions out of control.

"I.. I..I'm so scared." Bella said in a small voice.

"Bella why don't you talk to him, tell him everything that happened to you in the four years you were gone. Tell him how you felt when he disappeared and how you feel now. Then listen as he tells you what he felt, how he feels now. I know you're scared and you have a right to be, but don't let it stand in the way of your family." Kim told her.

"Bells you're my sister and I couldn't love you more if I'd grown up with you, let yourself be happy, you deserve it." Embry told her kissing her temple.

"Come let's get you cleaned up." Kim said pulling Bella down the hall into the bathroom.

**Jake's Pov**

I was out on patrol when I felt the shimmer of a brother phasing. I knew no one else had patrol so I wondered what was going on until I was assaulted with Paul's thoughts.

I stayed quiet letting him get out what he needed to get out. I felt horrible and guilty for the entire situation. If I had only taken Alpha when I first phased maybe none of this would have happened.

_You were 16 Jake; I don't blame you.-__**Paul**_

_What happened?-__**Jake**_

_**I watched as Paul showed me what happened at the movies.**_

_That's brutal.-__**Jake**_

_Yea, it was.-Paul_

_You know I hated you when you first got with Bella.-__**Jake**_

_Why?-__**Paul**_

_I loved her, when I phased and Sam made me stay away from her, I hated myself for hurting her_

_When you and she became a thing, I wanted to rip you apart.-__**Jake**_

_I never knew you loved her__**.-Paul**_

_I know.-__**Jake**_

_Jared and I were stuck on Paul watch a lot, Jared because he knew you the best and me because no one else wanted to patrol with either of us. We watched you two fall in love. I think we knew you loved each other before either of you did.-__**Jake**_

_How did you hide all this all this time?-__**Paul**_

_It wasn't hard after you phased. I always hated knowing Bella was going to be hurt again._

_The night we all showed up to your house, you said you would move, and then said you would leave the tribe. I knew no matter how much I loved Bella it did not come close to how much you did, I never once thought of leaving the tribe, yet you did not even have to think about it-__**Jake**_

_I loved her so much, I never stopped.-__**Paul**_

_I know.-__**Jake**_

_What do I do? I cannot live without her__**.-Paul**_

_You tell her that.-__**Jake**_

_**We both felt another shimmer.**_

_Paul are you phased?-__**Embry**_

_Yea-__**Paul**_

_Go home, Bella's on her way there.-__**Embry**_

_How is she?-__**Paul**_

_Scared, hurt, confused and probably a little pissed but she loves you.-__**Embry**_

_I have Aubrey for the night, go talk to her, and listen to her.-__**Embry**_

_Thanks, you are a good brother.-__**Paul**_

_Yea, Yea just go.-__**Embry**_

_**Paul phased out.**_

_He's right you know. You are a good brother.-__**Jake**_

_I don't think we will ever know exactly what they went through.-__**Embry**_

_No, I do not think we will. Do you think they can fix this?-__**Jake**_

_Yea I do, they love each other.-__**Embry**_

_All right, I have to get back in case Princess Aubrey wakes up.-__**Embry**_

_You do know she owns you right?-__**Jake**_

_Oh yea, actually I think she owns us all. Wasn't it you I saw with pink nails the other _

_day?-__**Embry**_

_Shut it, at least I wasn't put in time out like Jared.-__**Jake**_

_That shit was funny.- __**Embry**_

_Yes it was, though Quil trying to wear plastic high heels was even funnier.-__**Jake**_

_Hell none of stand a chance. She has Bella's innocent eyes and Paul's shit eating smirk._

_She is going to slay the boys when she gets older.-__**Jake**_

_Hell no! There will be no boys.-__**Embry**_

_Keep telling yourself that Unca Emby. Though between Paul, you and the pack not too many boys stand a chance.-__**Jake**_

_As long as she isn't imprinted on.-__**Embry**_

_You know unless the single guys have imprinted when Aubrey turns of age it's a_

_possibility.-__**Jake**_

_Well let's hope for their sake it does not happen.-__**Embry**_

_Yea well, she has wolf blood on both sides; it is likely to happen.-__**Jake**_

_Shut up Alpha, I am going home to bed.-__**Embry**_

_See you-__**Jake**_

**Paul's Pov**

A million different thoughts floated through my mind, I was too afraid to get my hopes up

I knew losing Bella again would kill me.

I was pacing in the living room trying to think of what to say, that would make this better.

How to make us, us again when I heard, Embry's car pull up. It was another ten minutes before she got out and shut the door. I tried to be patient and let her come to me, but I was losing my mind. I opened the door and saw her standing about 3 feet from the steps, just looking at my house. This was the closest she had been to my house since she came back.

I could tell she had been crying. Looking at her took me back to the first time I saw her sitting on the cliff by herself, crying.

I had no idea what to say or what to do. I just stared at her, my heart beating so fast I could barely think.

"I.. I.. can't breathe without you."

**A/N:** A/N: I wanted to let everyone know why the updates have slowed. My laptop containing all of my files crashed. I bought a new one and have been converting and trying to save the in- progress work. I am working with a new system so it is a bit time consuming, but it is coming along. Please be patient with errors while I learn the new system.

I have had a few emails with concerns that I was leaving the stories unfinished, so I wanted to address those issues. I will never leave a story unfinished. I hate it when I've vested my time and emotions into a story only to find it's been abandoned, do not worry I will not do that.

I hope to have all my files sorted and the new system under control soon so I can update quickly as I am known to do. Thank you to all my readers. XOXO

Now to explain my explanation of imprinting. I hate the idea of imprinting on an infant or a child so in my fantasy world it can only happen once you have reached the age of maturity.


	23. Chapter 21 Breathe me Life

**CH.21 Breathe me Life**

_(Previously)_

"_I… I… can't breathe without you."_

**Paul's Pov**

I stood there like an idiot; I could not believe I was hearing those words from her lips.

I know it was only seconds but it felt like the entire four years we were apart before my legs started working and I found myself standing in front of the only woman, I have ever loved.

"I only breathe when you're near me; I am only alive when you are with me." I told her.

I wrapped my arms around her as both our bodies shook with sobs, as we stood in my front yard. I do not know how long we stood there crying for all the hurt, the pain the longing but I knew if I could keep her in my arms, I would stand forever. I finally pulled away keeping one hand around her waist as I used my other hand to lift her chin so she was looking at me.

"I can't live without you, I won't survive." I told her honestly." "Let me love you Bella, please just let me love you." I told her feeling tears slide down my face as I watched Bella's own tears glide down her cheek. I leaned down and ghosted my lips across hers, it was so light it almost was not a kiss but it was the realest thing I have felt in four years. I pulled her back into me burying my head in her hair inhaling. I was so afraid I would never get the chance to have her close to me again.

I finally pulled away from Bella and with my arm around her waist guided her inside. She hesitated just a second at the door but allowed me to walk her inside. I could hear her heartbeat beating so fast, it scared me. "Why are you afraid?" I asked her, trying to make my voice soft but I knew it was thick with emotion.

"The last two times I was here were the happiest and saddest days of my life." She said looking around, seeming to be lost in memory. "Bella look at me, I can't do anything to change what happened, and if I could I swear I would. I can only promise to spend forever making sure you never hurt again, if you just let me."

"I am so scared, I... I can't lose you again." She said her voice barely a whisper.

"I know we have a lot to talk about, so many things to get out in the open but Bella don't let what Sam did destroy us. We had plans, we were in love, and planning our future Bella I still want that future, I've done nothing but dream about it for four long years."

"I love you." I told her. "I love you too Paul, I never stopped."

"I'm so tired, tired of being afraid, tired of being lonely, I'm so tired." She sniffled.

"Why don't you take a shower, I'll make some coffee and then we can talk."

Bella nodded her head; honestly, she looked as tired as she said she was.

"I walked upstairs with her, "they'll be big, but they're warm." I told her handing her some sweats. "Thank you."

I walked downstairs after I heard the shower start, just having Bella in my house made me feel lighter. I made a pot of coffee and sat down trying to think of what to say to make all the years of hurt and anguish fade and start our future together. I heard the shower turn off and my own heart started hammering. All the what if's and could have been going through my mind at rapid speed. I had been waiting for about 30 minutes after the water was turned off when I decided to go check on her.

I made my way upstairs and to my bedroom, the door was open so I peeked inside and wanted to cry. Bella was laying on my bed sound asleep holding one of my pillows like it was a life raft.

I stared at her a long time, how many times had I dreamed she was in my bed, or tried in vain to pick up her lingering scent. She was lying on top of the blankets so I gently moved her and pulled the blanket over her. "I love you." I whispered and started making my way towards the door.

"Don't leave." I turned my head to look at Bella, sure, it was just my imagination, but there she was looking at me with those molten chocolate eyes.

"Bella?" I asked. "I.. don't.. just.. don't leave." She finally said again.

I made my way to the bed and climbed on top, pulling the blanket up and sliding underneath. I did not need the blanket but if having it over me let me, be the tiniest bit closer to Bella I would risk heat stroke.

I did not know what to do, everything in me wanted to pull her close and hold her, but I was afraid to do anything that would make her change her mind. She was allowing me more than I could have hoped for and there was no way I was going to take a chance of scaring her.

I laid flat on my back, almost afraid to breathe to heavy and frighten her.

Bella put me out of my inner musings and misery by sliding up next to me, head on my chest and leg across mine. "I haven't really slept; you're scent I couldn't sleep without it." She said quietly. "I know me either."

We laid there for a long while not saying anything just breathing each other in.

"Is this real?" Bella asked. I rose up to look at her, not sure, if she meant me, her, or us.

"We are real, we always were." I told her. "Hold me; I need to know it's real."

I pulled Bella close to me, my face in her hair breathing her in greedily. We were clinging to one another as if our lives depended on it and in a way, I think they did. I move my head to look at her, not sure myself if this was true. My eyes locked with hers and it felt like time was standing still, I leaned in to graze my lips on hers, but lingered unable to move.

We were not kissing, just holding our lips against each other when I felt her lips move against mine in the gentlest of ways. I moved mine, and just barely darted my tongue over her lips, just wanting to remember what her lips felt like on my tongue.

Bella parted her lips just enough to let me know she was doing the same thing. The second my tongue felt hers, my body trembled. The taste of her mouth, the feel of her lips, it was almost too much. I never kissed any of the women I was with, it was too personal, and they were only an escape. I had never wanted to kiss anyone but Bella. My emotions were all over the place as my mouth worked with Bella's in a dance that I never imagined I would get a chance to dance again.

When we parted for air, I let my nose skim her neck taking in her scent once again afraid it would vanish, like it had all those years ago. I could not help myself and gave her a small kiss on the side of her neck, only to get one on mine in return. I lay on my side just looking at the woman next to me, praying to whoever would listen that she would one day be mine again.

She turned her body towards mine lying on her side facing me. We just watched each other, both lost in our own thoughts. I ran my thumb over her eyebrows, down her nose, across her lips memorizing the feel of her skin, the curve of her features. I leaned back down to capture her lips once more, knowing this could all end in me waking up alone again, another dream ended with the sunrise.

I wrapped my arm around her holding her as close to me as possible, and let my lips skate across hers, my tongue taste hers, my mouth capture hers.

Pulling away, Bella looked at me, "I need to feel you." She said. I was not positive she meant what crossed my mind, and I knew it was probably a bad idea, but dear spirits did I want our minds to be in the same place.

"Bella, I don't know what's right or wrong anymore you have to tell me." I told her.

"I need to know you're real, that when I wake up this won't have been a dream. I need to feel you." She said again. "We have a lot to talk about, are you sure?" I asked.

"I dreamed you were with me all the time, and every morning when I would wake up it felt like losing you all over again. Sometimes I thought I smelled you, and I would look to see if you were there but you never were. I do not know who I am without you. I need to know this is real, that I'm not dreaming, and that I'm not alone." She said, breaking my heart.

"You're not alone; never again will you be alone." I told her as I hovered over her to kiss her again. I left her lips only to kiss her neck, inhaling with every breath I had in my body.

"No other woman has ever been in my bed, no other woman ever touched my lips." I whispered in her ear as I lifted her body, pulling her shirt with her. With her shirt gone, I just looked at her, even more beautiful than I remembered. I trailed my lips down the column of her neck, her skin tasting like sweet strawberries. My mouth found her pebbled buds and I flicked my tongue over each one before finally suckling one and letting my hand knead her other breast.

My mind was reeling; it was hard to believe this was really happening. After I had tasted both of her rosy buds, I made my way down her stomach, kissing the place that held my daughter and fighting back the tears that I would never feel Aubrey as she grew inside Bella.

When I reached the waist of Bella's sweats, I looked up making sure she still wanted this, praying she did. She gave me a small nod, and I slipped them down her legs.

Bella's scent washing over me, letting me know that she was truly here with me, and not another figment of my imagination.

I kissed and nibbled my way back to Bella's center finally tasting her after all this time, both of us moaning at the same time. I wanted her ready for me, but I wanted us to cum together as we made love. I licked and tasted her, then kissed my way back to her sweet mouth.

"Are you sure?" I asked one last time. "Yes."

I lined myself up with Bella's entrance as I looked at her, "Paul, there's only ever been you." She whispered so softly I almost didn't hear her." I nodded because I was incapable of speech.

I entered her slowly, biting my tongue at the feel of her tight warmth molding around me.

Once I was all the way seated I stilled allowing her body to adjust, she was just as tight as she had been the very first time I made love to her. I kissed her lips then moved to her ear.

"I've only ever made love to you; it's always been only you." I told her as I began to move slowly in and out. Every emotion I felt for the last four years hitting me. All the longing, the loneliness the sadness, anger it was all there. I smelled her tears as my own fell from my eyes.

I kissed her tears away as my own fell, and then kissed her cheeks, the corners of her mouth her neck, ending with my lips on hers, as I thrust slowly, making every movement count.

"I've only ever loved you. I am not a man without you. I have loved you every day since I met you. Longed for you, cried for you, missed you. I love you so much." I told her as my tears dropped onto her creamy skin. "I missed you, loved you, wanted you, and cried for you. I'm only half a person without you." She answered her own tears sliding down her face.

I rolled us over so she was on top, and sat up so she was straddling me and just as slowly as I had thrust, she moved her hips against mine. My hands wrapped around her waist holding her to me as I kissed her over and over again. "I love you, I love you, and I love you." We chanted to each other. Our tears never stopped, as we made love, finally reaching our release together crying out one another's name and knowing that no matter what we would survive together.


	24. Chapter 22 Whispered Words

**CH.22 Whispered Words**

**Bella's Pov**

Waking up with Paul's arms around me, I felt safe for the first time in four years.

The warmth from his body, the heat from his touch, his scent all around me let me know that unlike all the other mornings when his touch disappeared, this was not a dream.

I laid there thinking over everything, maybe it was a bad idea to make love before we talked but I needed to know he was real, making love to him felt like it always had only so much more emotional. Whoever said time healed all wounds was a liar; I think maybe you're supposed to remember the pain so you never let yourself forget what you're fighting for and against.

I lay silently next to the man I never stopped loving, trying to think of all the things that needed to be said, of all the wrongs that needed to be righted. I knew I could never again live without him, the truth was I did not really live when we were apart I merely existed.

Not wanting to move myself from Paul's warmth but knowing that I needed to get up and clear my head, I reluctantly got up and slipped Paul's shirt on reveling in his scent as I made my way downstairs.

Looking around memories of a lifetime ago assaulted me. I could remember every conversation we had about filling this house with a family, one we would make together. All the pictures of us together were gone, there was no trace of us in here, it had all been erased much like our dreams.

I made my way to the kitchen making a pot of coffee, trying to clear my mind as I sat at the kitchen table. Could I let go and let myself trust again?

I sat for a few minutes lost in my own thoughts, getting up I decided to make breakfast.

**Paul's Pov**

I woke up alone, and my heart sank thinking Bella being here in my house wrapped in my arms had been another dream, but I could still smell her so I knew for once it was real. I sat up looking around and could see her clothes on the floor of my bedroom. I threw on a pair of jeans walking out of my room and stood at the top of the stairs looking into the kitchen, seeing Bella standing in front of the stove wearing only my shirt.

I stood watching, not sure if I could speak. How many times had I dreamed of this exact thing in the last four years? "Do you remember the week you spent with me, when Charlie worked in Seattle?" I asked. Bella turned to look at me but didn't say anything.

"The smell of bacon woke me up one morning, I came out here standing exactly where I am right now and watched you as you cooked. The first thing I thought was how awesome it would be if you were cooking breakfast for our kids." I told her.

Bella still had not said anything but I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Bell I was 18 years old and knew I wanted a family with you. I loved you then, and I love you now. We could have that. I want you and our daughter here with me, I want to be your husband, and I want to see you round with our babies.

I want a family with you, I want to come home and see bikes and Barbie cars in the yard, I want to trip over skates as I come in the door. You were the best thing that ever happened to me; the only thing good in my life was and is you."

"You want me to beg I will, tell me what you want and it's yours. I need you, I need you in my life, I need you with me, and I need you beside me. I am shit without you. Bell I love you."

I knew my own face mirrored hers, desperate, scared, and longing. Tears slid down her cheeks as she looked at me, my own tears were free falling, and I didn't care.

**Bella's Pov**

I stood listening to Paul seeing the truth in his eyes, I knew he loved me I could see it and feel it, and oh god did I love him. I knew I wanted everything he described, a family with him.

Skates, and bikes and russet skinned children.

"I've loved you since I was a teenager; I've loved you and only you even when we were apart.

I do not know how to be me without you, but Paul I am scared. I am afraid every time I see you walk out the door or drop me off that you will disappear. I don't know how to let my walls down, but I will try, I cannot be without you again, it is too hard and it hurts to damn much. I cannot fight it anymore. I want my friend back, I want my lover back, I want the life we were denied.

"I want… I want everything. I want to make this our home and fill it with babies; I want to go to sleep at night next to you and wake up wrapped in you." I told him, through choked words and teary eyes.

"I want to show you something." I followed Paul as we made our way to his bedroom and into his closet. He pulled a massive chest from the back and opened it. There resting in the chest were all our photos, the ones that used to line the mantel, and hang on the walls.

I didn't know what to say I just looked at them, our faces staring at me, smiling and in love never knowing what the future held but knowing it held us together.

"I didn't forget you Bella, I may have been with other women, but I never forgot about you.

You are the only woman who has ever been in my house, I never kissed them, I never made love to them it was always you. I.. I used them to try to forget the pain of losing you.

I'm sorry that you have to see them, but I swear it's just you."

"Everyone I ever loved left me, knowing you and Jake didn't have a choice doesn't make it hurt any less. I'm not mad about the women, we weren't together, I see them and it hurts knowing that they could see you, touch you smell you and I could only dream of you. How would you feel if it were the other way around?" I asked, causing Paul to growl.

"I may have slept with them, but they didn't have me, no matter how many years passed or how much distance there was between us, you held a claim on my heart and on my soul."

My head was swimming; I had two choices I could let the pain and bitterness destroy mine and Paul's second chance letting Sam win in his hatred, or I could take my second chance and a little blind faith and let Paul and I have everything we ever talked about. A home together,

a family. _Us._

I looked at Paul's face, the honesty, and sincerity shining through, love and adoration filling me with hope for the first time in years and I knew there was never really a choice.

"We will figure out everything as we go, I love you, and I can't and won't live without you."

I told him then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.


	25. Chapter 23 Miss Bennet

**CH.23 Miss. Bennet**

**Paul's Pov**

Three months have passed since Bella and I made love and woke to talk about the pain our four years of separation caused. If I make love to her every day for the next eighty years it will never be as profound or emotionally charged as that single night.

We have spent the last three months remodeling the house that is soon to be our home, and rebuilding our relationship.

We built onto the house, making it a nice five-bedroom home with a huge kitchen and family room. The back part of the house was turned into a 'bachelor pad for Embry as Bella refused to not have him with us, she said she'd missed out on growing up with him so he had to stay until he found a wife, what she should have said was until Aubrey found 'Unca Emby' a wife. My little princess had already run off several would be girlfriends with one hand on her tiny hip.

Bella and I were good, we were better than good. Once the floodgates had opened we were able to talk about everything, it was emotionally draining but had to be done in order to move forward. It feels like our bond is stronger than before, we went through hell and made it out alive and together.

I pulled into Bella's driveway seeing the for sale sign in the yard, I knew it was hard for Bella to sell Charlie's house, but it didn't make sense to keep it and not live in it either.

I knocked on the door, Aubrey appearing on the other side with a loud "Daddy!" coming from her pouty lips. "Hey baby girl. Are you excited to be moving?" I asked her. "Yep, I love Lalush" She said. I walked into the house seeing Embry lounging on the couch, singing along to one of Aubrey's Disney movies. I had to give the guy credit, he did not care how much razzing he got from the pack when they saw into his mind him singing along with Ariel from the Little Mermaid.

"You ready babe?" I asked as Bella came down the stairs looking beautiful as always.

"Yea let me say goodbye to Aubrey." I watched the woman I love more than my own life hug the little girl I would gladly give my life for and could not help but thank the ancestors for the both of them.

I clasped Bella's hand in mine as we walked to my car, opening the door and helping her inside.

I made my way to the driver's side getting in, backing up, and headed towards La Push.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked. "Surprise. Then dinner." I told her smiling to hide my nervousness.

I pulled into the driveway seeing my house and for the first time in a long time feeling like it was going to be a home, of course that's because the only people that truly mattered to me were about to share it with me, the thought making me smile.

"Everything is finished." I told her as I unlocked the door. Walking in I could hear Bella's heartbeat pick up. "It's beautiful." She said looking around. "It's ours, our home to share together with our daughter, the way it was always supposed to be." I told her my voice thick with emotion.

"Yes, our home for our family." She whispered. I wrapped my arms tightly around Bella her back leaning into my chest as we both looked around. New pictures lined the mantle and hung on the walls. Photos of us from long ago, dusted and displayed beside the photos of the child we created. My heart swelled seeing them side by side.

"I love you." I whispered into Bella's ear, relishing the shiver that went through her body as my breath fanned over her skin. "I love you too." She said softly.

"I spent 18 years of my life feeling unloved until I met you. You showed me what it felt like to not only be loved by someone but to love them back. You made me want to be a better person, made me want a family of my own. You made me believe that all things were possible. You made me a man. When you were gone, I was lost because you are and always were my other half, my better half. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, loving you, and being loved by you. Marry me."

I felt her breath hitch and her heart start racing as I turned her to face me, seeing tears stream down her face. I looked at her placing a tiny kiss on her lips then dropped to my knees, pulling the long ago bought ring from my pocket.

"Four years ago, I planned to move you in with me propose and start our family and I don't want another moment to go by without doing just that. This is the ring I bought all those years ago; I had it reset just as we reset our life together. Marry me Bella, be my wife, mother of my children.

I watched a mirror of emotions go through Bella's eyes, before I heard the word that gave me my faith back. "Yes."

I pulled the ring from the velvet box, as I held Bella's hand in my shaking one. I kissed her finger as I slid on the ring that I had waited years to see her wear. "You are my Miss. Bennet."

Bella dropped her body to the floor kneeling in front of me, our eyes locked on each other as I slowly leaned forward taking her lips in my own, as my hands pulled her to me holding her close. "I love you so much." I whispered breaking our kiss. "You have always held my heart." She told me. Bella reached up and started unbuttoning my shirt.

We had only made love the one time, it seemed only right to work on the emotional part of our relationship and not rely on the physical part. I ached for her, but knew it had been right to wait. Our night three months ago opened the door allowing us to heal, and we needed time to do that but now I wanted her so badly it hurt.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I've only ever been surer of one other thing, and that's that I want to be your wife, and mother to your children." She said looking at me.

Hearing those words sent me into frenzy; the man elated the wolf howling. I crashed my lips to hers and took possession of her mouth.

I started to pick her up so that I could carry her upstairs when she pulled her mouth from mine.

"No, make love to me here where you proposed." She said pulling my shirt from my shoulders and began kissing my chest. The feel of her mouth on my skin had my body humming.

I unbuttoned Bella's shirt letting it fall to the floor, mesmerized by the sight of my fiancé in front of me. God I loved the way that sounded. My fiancé.

"You're beautiful." I murmured into her skin, as I tasted her neck. I unclasped Bella's bra tossing it to the floor, loving the way her breast felt in my hands, and tasted on my lips.

The moan that escaped Bella's mouth as I pulled her hardened nipple into my mine sent shivers down my spine. It had been so long since I had felt her against me.

Bella's tiny hands unbuckled my belt, and button, my zipper quickly followed as she let her hands ghost across the bare flesh of my waist as my pants hung loosely from my hips.

We were still kneeling, so I lowered Bella to the floor, hovering above her as I let my lips travel across her skin, tasting, nipping, and loving her body.

I unbuttoned Bella's pants, pulling the zipper down and slowly slid them down her legs leaving her in only a pair of white cotton panties, taking me back years ago to the very first night we made love when she walked out of my bathroom wearing the same style of innocent cotton.

I hooked my fingers on the side of her panties pulling them down, baring her body to me.

"Beautiful." I kissed my way up her calves, nibbling her knees as quiet moans slipped from her mouth. Her scent calling to me. I put one hand across her lower stomach and let my other hand tease her entrance. I slipped one finger inside relishing the warm wetness that greeted me.

I lowered my mouth letting my tongue slide the length of her slit moaning when her flavor registered on my tongue. "God I love how you taste."

I licked, nipped, and suckled Bella's folds, pulling her clit into my mouth and gently biting down, listening as she moaned my name. "Paul…."

Sucking her clit into my mouth, as my fingers played her opening I felt Bella's body constrict and contract as her sweet juice coated my fingers and tongue tasting better than the sweetest wine ever made.

I kissed my way back to Bella's mouth, as she tugged my pants the rest of the way to the floor leaving us bare before each other, she started kissing my neck as she stroked my member.

"Lay back." She told me. I lay back as she kissed my chest, going lower and lower.

I wanted to feel her mouth around me so bad but I knew if she wrapped her lips around me, I would never last.

"Baby I won't last if you do that." I told her looking up and into her hooded eyes. Bella kissed up my chest finding my lips. "Help me make love to you." She said as she lined herself up with my very hard member. "Always." I told her as I gently lifted her and guided myself into her, moaning as she engulfed me.

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from coming on the spot. Her silken warmth was so tight around me, I felt like I could instantaneously combust. Bella rolled her hips against me as her nails raked down my chest. All I could do was look up at her amazed as her body rocked against mine.

"Rise up, let me feel you against me." She said. I pulled myself up so that she straddled me, my hands going to her hips guiding her with her movements. "God I love you." I moaned.

I started lifting my hips into her as she brought hers down, and dear lord did it feel good.

Bella threw her head back, moaning and my wolf went crazy. "Bella I want to mark you so bad." I panted fighting my wolf.

"Then do it." She moaned. "Babe do you know what it means?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Yes, Kim explained it when I saw her mark." She panted.

"You'll never be able to have children with anyone but me." I told her, needing her to understand. Bella looked at me, as she ground herself into me so tight I was nearly blinded by the intensity of the feeling. "I only want your babies in my womb." She said staring into my eyes. "My wolf howled." I attacked her lips tasting every crevice of her sweet mouth.

I pulled her up disconnecting our bodies, turning her around and pulling her back onto me moaning once again as she took all of me inside her. I pulled us to our knees as I thrust into her from behind, one hand in her hair and the other making circles around her swollen nub.

"Oh, Paul…" She moaned as her orgasm rocked her body.

I kept thrusting into her as my wolf took over, knowing she would be mine.

"Once I do this, there's no going back, you will be mine forever." I whispered in her ear.

"I already was."

I thrusts into her holding myself against her as close and tight as I could as I sank my teeth into the back of her neck, letting my scent embed itself into the woman I loved.

Both of our bodies shaking as our orgasms took over all our senses. "MINE!" I roared as I pulled my teeth and body from hers holding her flush against me. "YOURS!"


	26. Chapter 24 Party Crashers

**A/N:** This chapter will show the span of three months starting from the proposal, with multiple points of view. So you can see where everyone's head is at. Enjoy.

**CH.24 Party Crashers**

**Paul's Pov**

I lay on the floor with Bella in my arms, content to never move again. I had everything I ever wanted beside me. Bella was going to be my wife; we were going to be a family.

The intense emotions had me biting my cheek to keep from crying like a baby.

She had let me mark her, I could never explain the sense of pride I felt with my scent embedded in her skin, my ring on her finger. For the first time since I heard her message on the answering machine telling me goodbye, I felt true happiness.

"Baby we should call everyone and tell them." Bella said running her hands through my hair.

"Mmm yes we should, but Em and Aubrey already know." I told her.

"What?"

"I told Aubrey, and I asked Embry for his blessing." I told her. "You did that?" Bella asked her voice quiet. "Yea baby I did, Aubrey was pretty easy she just wants to wear a princess gown.

Embry of course was cool but gave me a hard time for fun. "I laughed remembering Em sitting down and grilling me. "Wow!" She said, rising to kiss me.

I knew she was probably thinking of Charlie and I hated knowing that part of her would be sad on our wedding day with him gone. "Bell I'm sorry Charlie isn't here." I told her.

"Thank you, I... I wish he could walk me down the aisle." She sniffled. "Me too baby, me too.

It was moments like this that made me want to go to Sam's house and kill the sick, twisted bastard. "Do you think Em will?" She asked quietly. "Yea babe I do, I think he'll be honored." I told her honestly. Embry was the best brother, and uncle I had ever seen. I think him not having family growing up made him grateful for the sister and niece he'd found.

"Alright let's shower and call everyone to meet us at Charlie's." I told her pulling her up and to me so I could kiss her lips. After our shower, which I have to say, is the best shower I have ever had, we made the calls asking everyone to meet us at Charlie's house.

We pulled into the driveway to be met with the smiling faces of Aubrey and Embry.

"So little big sister let's see it." Embry said walking up to Bella and pulling her into a huge hug.

"I'm really happy for you, you both deserve it." He whispered in her ear.

"YAY! I get to wear a pwincess dwess." Aubrey squealed. "Yes baby girl you do." I told her setting her on my shoulders.

We all made our way inside, and ordered some pizza while Em went to pick up some soda and beer. I was holding Bella close to me when the doorbell started ringing.

"I answer it." Aubrey yelled running to the door. Bella and I laughed hearing Aubrey yelling.

"Angie!" Aubrey loved Angela; I had met her a few times she was a sweet girl and a good friend to Bella. We told her the non-mythical version of what happened and she accepted it with quiet understanding only giving me a warning not to hurt Bella.

She walked in Aubrey in her arms chatting away about princess gowns and cake. "So am I to understand we have a wedding to plan?" Angela asked smiling. "Yes we do." Bella told her holding her hand out so Angela could see her ring. "It's beautiful, I'm so happy for you both." Angela told us smiling.

Embry came in carrying a couple cases of soda and several more cases of beer, and a bag with some hard liquor. "Paul man, there's more in the car." He yelled walking into the kitchen.

Em sat everything down, turning to grab Aubrey who was hanging on his leg.

"What are you doing you crazy little maniac?" Embry asked picking her up and tossing her in the air. "Unca Emby, Angie is here. "Oh yea froggy?" He asked.

"Angela do you remember my brother Embry?" Bella asked, introducing the two again.

"Of course, it's nice to see you again Embry." Angela told a stock still, wide eyes, open mouthed Embry." I had to bump his shoulder to get him to talk. "Yea, you too Angela." He finally said.

"Uh, Paul help me outside?" He said walking out the door at lightning speed.

"Dude did you just imprint?" I asked. "Yep!" He said with a goofy grin.

"Damn, I thought you'd seen her before." I said. "I did but it was the night I found out Bella was my sister, man my head was so messed up and my mind going crazy I don't guess I really looked at her." Em said. "How have you not seen her since then, she and Bell are close."

"I'm either working or patrolling when she's here or they go out to lunch. Shit how am I going to tell her?" He asked. "Talk to Bell first, find out how she thinks you should do it." I told him.

"She's pretty huh?" Em said looking all gooey eyed." Yea man and she is really nice. Hey you don't have to worry about Aubrey chasing her away, Aubrey adores her and Angela her." I told him. "Come on let's go tell your sister." I said laughing.

We walked back inside to find Aubrey hanging all over Angela, singing and dancing in her lap.

I could not help but laugh at the way the night was turning out. I pulled Bella into the hallway with Em following.

"Bella I imprinted on Angela.'' Embry blurted out, still smiling. Bella looked shocked then jumped in Em's arms hugging the life out of him. "She's perfect for you. You should tell her tonight." Bella said getting excited. "You think she'll be okay with everything?" Em asked worried.

"Yea I do." Bella told him.

"And just think Aubrey adores her so she won't run her off. " Bella said laughing.

"That's what Paul said." Em laughed. Bella suddenly got a scared look on her face.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked. "Em you.. you're not going to move out are you?" She asked. "No I won't move out, not for a while." He told her pulling her into another hug. "Okay." She said.

We were pulled from the hallway by the doorbell, and Aubrey yelling for Unca Emby to come talk to her." I just shook my head; Angela was getting a package deal. Embry and Aubrey.

We walked into the kitchen, to find Jared, Kim, Jake and Quil walking in. "Sam's on patrol." Jake said with a look that said we would talk later.

Just after everyone settled in and got a drink the pizza arrived, we all made our plates and took seats around the table. "Ok so tell us what's going on?" Jake said.

"Princess you want to tell everyone?" I asked. "Yep." She squealed. "Unca Embry say Angie is pwetty." She told everyone. Embry sprayed his beer out of his mouth, Angela turned beet red and everyone else cracked up.

"Uh baby girl why did you just tell everyone that?" I asked trying not to laugh. Poor Em looked like he was going to hide under the table and Angela was blushing as bad as Bella usually does.

"I heared him tell you daddy." She said with a look that way too innocent to be real.

"Well why don't you tell everyone what other news we have." I told her.

"Okay. Daddy give mommy a wing and I get to wear a pwincess dwess." Aubrey said smiling.

"A wing?'' Jake said confused until Kim jumped up squealing, grabbed Bella's hand and started talking a mile a minute about flowers and colors.

We all sat around eating, drinking, and talking about our upcoming wedding, everyone genuinely happy for us. After we promised to let Kim help plan it she and Jared left. Quil went on patrol and Jake stayed for a bit. Embry and I walked outside with him, knowing he wanted to talk.

"So Angela is pretty huh?" Jake laughed. "I imprinted on her earlier." Em told him.

"Ah hell, congrats man. When are you going to tell her?" Jake asked. "Tonight, Bella thinks I should tell her right away."

"Wow, good luck and I'm happy for you." Jake said. "Alright Alpha dog what's up?" I asked.

"Leah's coming home tomorrow." Jake said. "Damn!" Embry said. "Emily?" I asked. "It's not good. Sam's pretty good at keeping his mind closed but what does slip, is rough she's been back a month now and I don't think it's any better than when she left." Jake said.

"Alright thanks for letting me know." I told him.

"Yea I figured I'd warn you I didn't want you or Bella just running into her. That's where Seth is, he drove up to get her with Sue." Jake said.

"Thanks again." I told him as he took off for the woods to phase and run back to the rez.

"I hope she doesn't start any shit." Em said. "Me too but its Leah we're talking about." I told him.

I know. "So let's go get you your girl." I told him smirking. "Bro I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life." He said walking into the house.

**Embry's Pov**

I imprinted, holy shit! Walking into the house to tell my future that I am an overgrown dog who chases the walking dead, had my heart racing out of my chest. "Em, chill out." Paul told me laughing.

Paul and I walked through the door; Angela and Bella were sitting at the table talking. I could hear Aubrey's steady heartbeat coming from upstairs so I knew she was sleeping.

That little frog ratted me out. I could feel my face grow hot at the memory as Angela blushed when she saw me walk through the kitchen.

Paul and I took seats at the table, I just looked at Bella with what I am sure was a **help me**, look on my face to which she nearly started cracking up at.

"Ang, have you ever heard any of the Quileute legends?" Bella asked. "Not really, just what I've read in Aubrey's book." Angela told her.

"Which ones have you read?" Paul asked. "The story of the Thunder Bird, and the Protectors."

Oh thank goodness I thought. "Well Ang they are all true." Bella bluntly told her.

"What do you mean true?"

I listened as Paul and Bella filled Angela in on the legend of Taha Aki and the protectors, cold ones and let her in on the Cullen's secret. "Holy Shit!" Angela said when they were finished.

"You believe us?" Paul asked her. "Yes, I know Bella wouldn't lie but it is hard to wrap my head around it. Can I see?" She asked. "Em you want to show her?" Bella asked with a shit-eating grin. "Uh yea sure." I said walking out to the back yard. "Ok I'm going to walk into the tree line, phase then walk out. Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." I told her.

I phased and walked back in the yard, I could see Angela look at me with wide eyes, hear as her heart started beating faster, and smell the adrenaline that spiked in her body.

"Ok I believe you." She said. I phased back and walked back towards everyone as we made our way back inside and sat down at the table again.

"I can't imagine this being something that you tell many people. Why tell me?" She asked. Ah, my girl was smart. I thought. Bella and Paul explained why they broke up, how and who was responsible, but before we could get to the I imprinted on you part, Angela interrupted.

"You mean your own brother did this?" She asked. "Yes he did." I answered for Bella.

"That son of a bitch." She said. "Whoa Angela remind me not to get on your bad side." Bella teased. "It's just he knew everything you had been through both you and Paul, and he still hurt you on purpose. Denies his own brother for months and then his sister and niece. He deserves to feel what he did to you." She said.

"And that's why she's perfect." Bella said beaming at me. "Thank you Ang but we have more to tell you." Bella said looking at me. Suddenly I was not sure if I could speak, my mouth was dry, and my throat closed up. Bella kicked my leg under the table snapping me out of my muteness.

"Angela did you understand what imprinting is?" I asked. "I think so. You look into the eyes of someone and suddenly you know they're your future." She said. "Yes, exactly." I told her.

"Uh Angela I imprinted on you." I rushed out.

Angela just sat there, not saying anything and I was seriously starting to panic. "Ang are you ok?" Bella asked. "I'm not sure. Uh I know what the imprint is, but what does it mean?" Angela asked. "It's a way to let us find our soul mate, like pointing us in the direction we were always going to end up in, just we get a shove with the whole gravity holding you in place thing. I can be anything you want. A brother, a friend, or uh... a um… lover." I told her stuttering all over my words. "Everything is centered on making sure you are safe and happy in whatever way you chose the imprint." I explained.

"I understand all that, but you don't have a choice." She said. "It sounds like that, but really it only points you in the direction you are supposed to go. I feel like I know you from everything Bella has told me. Angela I would have liked you without the imprint shove. I think I imprinted because we never ended up in the same place long enough to get to know each other." I told her.

"Angela I know you both, you two are actually perfect for each other and bonus Aubrey likes you so you won't have to deal with her wrath." Bella joked. "Okay." She said.

What did okay mean?

"Angela would you like to go get some coffee or something, talk about what this means." I asked. "Yea sure." She said getting up. After we said our goodbyes we headed to the diner for some coffee, surprisingly my nerves had settled, and I started thinking that everything was going to work out.

**One Month after Proposal**

**Kim's Pov **

"Oh no, Bella we are finding you a dress TODAY!" I told her, noticing the twitch she gets when she's tired of shopping. "Kim we've been here for hours." Bella complained.

"You're the one who decided on a ridiculously short engagement; three months seriously what were you thinking?" I asked. "Angela help." Bella batted her eyes.

"Oh, no I've learned not to interfere with Kim and shopping, or planning, or decorating, or …"

Angela teased. "Ha- Ha, very funny."

"Ang how's it going with Embry?" I asked. "Good, he's pretty great." She said blushing.

"Aubrey asked if she could call you Aunt Angie." Bella told her. "Really?" Angela asked Bella all excited.

"Yes so don't be shocked if she starts calling you Auntie or something, she also told me to tell you she wants a girl cousin." Bella laughed. "Oh well that's going to have to wait." Angela blushed.

"I was invited to the slumber party." Angela told us. "Well then you know you've been accepted if Aubrey is sharing Embry during her slumber parties." Bella told her laughing.

"Last month Jared came home with pink toenails after the slumber party." I laughed.

"That's nothing you should see the pictures I have of Jake and Quil dressed up as Snow White and Cinderella. Seth got to be the prince; I think she has a little crush on him." Bella laughed.

"I still can't believe she has an entire pack of wolves dressing up in tiaras and plastic high heels, it's hilarious. Quil came over one day looking like a ghost; he was covered in vanilla scented bath powder." I told Bella and Angela laughing. "Embry and I walked into Paul and Bella's one day after Jake had been babysitting to see him wearing pink barrettes in his hair, not to mention the red lipstick she smeared all over his lips." Angela said cracking up.

"Jared said we needed to have a boy so he could get play football or race cars that don't have Barbie emblazed on the side." I told the girls. "Kim are you pregnant?" Angela asked.

"No, no, no but we're talking about it." I told them. "Oh that's great." They both told me.

"Alright Bella let's try these on." I said pushing Bella into a dressing room.

The first six were horrible. "I found the one." Bella said from inside the dressing room.

"Let's see."

Bella walked out wearing a strapless, floor length silvery white satin gown. It flowed over her curves like water. The bodice was pleated across the breast area, and fitted just under her chest with tiny pearls going around.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Angela gushed. "Stunning. That is definitely the dress." I told her.

"I know." She said sniffling. "You know they say if you cry when you put the dress on then it's the only one that was made for you." I told her. "I believe it, it's nothing like I thought I would pick but as soon as I had it on, I knew it was the one." Bella said still emotional.

"It's really happening." She said. "Yea sweetie it really is." I told her.

"Ok let's go have lunch; we need to pick the flowers." I told her.

**Jake and Jared on Patrol**

_Leah's been quiet since she got back, think it's for good?-Jared_

_I hope so, but I am not holding my breath.-Jake_

_Yeah me neither-Jared_

**Two Months after Proposal**

**Angela's Pov**

I could not believe all the changes in my life over the last two months, Embry imprinted on me and it has been a fairytale from the beginning with a few nightmarish realities thrown in.

Vampires, werewolves who would have ever dreamed they were real?

I thought he was cute the night Bella introduced me to him, then everything she told me about him made me like him, but I never could work up the guts to ask if she would set us up, turns out I didn't' have to. Have to love fate.

The pack were great, excluding Leah and Sam I had met them both but we all kept our distance so I didn't have to deal with them.

Bella was going to be my sister, I could not have asked for a better sister than her, and Aubrey was going to be my niece. I loved that little girl so much; she was smart and funny with a side order of sass and had Embry wrapped around her finger.

Bella and Paul told me the stories of women approaching Em while he was out with Aubrey and, how she would run them off. I laughed so hard, because I could totally picture her doing it.

Thank goodness, she already liked me she was like a dynamite stick. Cute, tiny and explosive.

She started calling me Auntie Angie, which I think is the cutest thing ever, but I may be biased.

Em is so good with her, one day he will make a fantastic father.

I never in my wildest dreams would have imagined my life turning out the way it has, but I would not trade it for anything in the world.

**Emily's Pov**

I had no idea what to do; Sam had turned into someone I didn't even recognize maybe he never was the man I thought he was. He had done things I never thought him capable of, and still felt no guilt. I just do not understand. Going to my mother's had done nothing to help, I had hoped with a bit of separation that he would be able to think about the pain and suffering his actions caused but he still believed he was right.

"Emily are you ok?" I turned to see Kim staring at me. "You've been staring into space for at least ten minutes." She said. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

Kim and I had been trying to rebuild our friendship, while she knew I hadn't known about what Sam had done; mistrust was hard to get over.

"Kim I don't know what to do. Sam is not who I thought he was and I don't think I can accept the cruelty of who he truly is." I told her honestly, saying out loud for the first time my deepest thoughts. "I'm sorry Emily."

"He won't even listen when it comes to Embry, Bella, Paul, or Aubrey. I tried telling him that I wanted Sammy jr. to know all his family and that included Bella and Embry who are his Aunt and Uncle and Aubrey his cousin. Kim he would not even listen to me, just yelled and forbid me from talking to any of them even Aubrey… she is only a child and he hates her. I just… I can't be with someone like that." I sniffled out finally saying everything that I've been trying to run away from.

"We fought about it again last night. I told Sam I was going to go to the wedding and he told me there was no way in hell he would let me."

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Kim asked me. "No, I could go to my mother's but I don't really want to do that. Plus one day it's a good possibility that Sammy jr. will phase he will need the pack. I just don't know what to do.

"Emily I'm really sorry. If there's anything I can do just let me know." Kim told giving me a hug as I made my outside to make the walk home, Sammy jr. sleeping in his stroller.

**Paul's Pov**

One month until Bella becomes my wife, I cannot wait I feel like it has taken a lifetime to get to this point. I love seeing my girls first thing in the morning and last thing at night. Knowing my family is safe in our own home fills me with happiness I never thought possible.

Coming home and smelling the scent of Bella and Aubrey thick in our house makes my wolf howl in tranquility.

Bella began to stir next to me, her hair fanned over my chest where her head lay, her arm thrown over my stomach and her leg over my hips. Seeing Bella open her eyes and smile at me is my favorite way to start every day, now I just wanted to be able to call her Mrs. Meraz. 30 Days never seemed so long.

**Bella's Pov**

Kim is a miracle worker; everything for the wedding is ready now all I have to do is relax.

Sometimes I still feel like I'm going to wake up and everything is going to disappear but then I see Paul looking down at me and I know it's real. Living with Paul as a family, the way we always planned has been incredible. I see him every morning and night, our daughter bounces around in a home her father and I made for her, it's everything I ever dreamed it would be.

**Two weeks to wedding**

**Emily's Pov**

Sitting at the park has become routine, I get up make breakfast for Sam, Sammy and myself then I watch as Sam silently leaves, leaving Sammy and I alone.

Inevitably, I end up at the park; it is easier to pretend things are not the way they are surrounded by the happy squeals of the kids on the swings.

I feel so alone, my house once bursting at the seams with overgrown boys is now the loneliest home on the reservation. Sam and I barely speak and when we do, it is only long enough for him to bark out another order for me. I still have my friendship with Kim, but it's difficult to get away to see her, Sam says the pack abandoned him and doesn't want me near any of them.

He refuses to see the role he played in our new reality.

"I go swing mommy." I heard and then watched as Paul's little girl danced and twirled her way to the swing set. I had never seen her before but there was no mistaken who she belonged to.

She was his spitting image. My eyes followed her and I smiled at how carefree she was.

"May I sit down?" Bella asked me. "Sure."

"She's beautiful. " I told Bella of her daughter. "Thank you, she's a handful." Bella told me laughing. "Is this Sammy yr.?" Bella asked looking into the stroller to see my sleeping prince.

"Yes, he's my world." I told her. "He's a doll, he looks like you."

Bella and I had not spoken since the day of the hearing months ago, not because I didn't want to but I didn't know how to approach her. I mean what do you say; I'm sorry my husband your own brother robbed you of four years, I had already done that, and nothing would ever change history.

"How are you Emily?" Bella asked me. "I'm ok." I told her automatically, it seems ok, fine and uh huh were my new favorite words. We sat in relative silence watching the kids swing, and slide and play in the pebbles that surrounded the park equipment.

Aubrey came bouncing over about an hour after they arrived. "Mommy I need juice." She said grinning. Oh, the girl even had Paul's grin. Bella reached into a bag and handed her a juice box, I watched as Aubrey plunked the little straw into it and sucked it dry. I could not help but smile, her attitude was infectious. "Hi what's you name?" She looked asking me.

"Aubrey this is your Aunt Emily, and you see the baby he's your cousin Sammy." Bella told her.

"Hi Aunt Emmy, when will Sammy wake up? Will he play Barbie's with me?" She rattled off.

It took me a moment to swallow the lump in my throat. "It's nice to meet you Aubrey, and Sammy will wake up soon, he's too little to play Barbie's but I bet he will when he gets older."

I told her. "OK, I slide now." She said and ran off.

"Bella… thank you for that." I told her not knowing what else to say. "Emily you have family, remember that." She said. "I know you didn't know what Sam was doing I don't know what's going on and it's not my business but I recognize the sadness in your eyes, and I remember telling Charlie I was ok, even when I wasn't, just remember you have a pack of wolves that adore you. You have a family here."

"Thank you, that means a lot. I'd really like to get to know you and Aubrey and I'd love for the kids to know each other." I told her honestly. "I'd like that too." She told me with a smile and I could see it was genuine. "We're having a co-ed bachelor/bachelorette party this Friday at our house; I'd love it if you came. Aubrey will be there so you could bring Sammy." Bella told me.

"Thank you, what time?" I asked making the decision to go, and not care about the fact Sam would be livid. "6:00." Bella told me.

"Well I hope to see you Friday." Bella said then called Aubrey so they could leave.

**Day of Bachelor/Bachelorette Party- Night before Wedding**

**Sam's Pov**

There is no way I am letting Emily and my son go to Paul and Bella's house. I do not care what she says. Paul turned the pack against me, and everyone else took the side of that bitch he calls his mate. Hell no, my wife and son are going over there.

"Emily you are my wife and I said NO!" I yelled. "Sam I am not taking orders from you, Bella have given me a chance to be her friend, her family, and I'm taking it. She is Sammy's aunt and her daughter is Sammy's cousin I want them to know each other. I want my friends back.

I'm tired of being lonely." She yelled right back.

"That bitch turned the pack against me, and you want to be her friend. I forbid it." I roared.

"No Sam, the pack walking away from you is because of YOU. The blame lies solely on you and the choices you made." My once sweet Emily yelled.

"You are not going and that's final!" I told her and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer.

**Quil and Seth on Patrol**

_Did you hear all that?-__**Quil**_

_Yea, he has lost his fucking mind.-__**Seth**_

_This is so fucked up, he's a total ass to everyone, and he's treating Emily like shit.-__**Quil**_

_I know man, Leah does nothing but bitch, at least she's staying at home when not_

_Patrolling. Sam stalks all over the rez staring people down.-__**Seth**_

_Come on let's go tell Jake there may be problems tonight.-__**Quil**_

**Jake's Pov**

Quil and Seth walked in the house and I knew something was wrong, I could feel it.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Shit that Alpha intuition is freaky man." Quil said laughing.

"It's Sam, we heard him yelling at Emily while we were on patrol. He told Emily she was not going to the party. Called Bella a bitch blaming her for the pack leaving him." Seth told me.

"Fuck!" I said knowing shit was going to hit the fan. "What did Emily say?"

"She told him she was going, that the pack leaving was his fault." Quil told me.

"Okay, warn Paul and Embry there might be problems. I'm going to go talk to Emily and Sam."

"See you tonight." Quil and Seth said leaving.

Walking up to Sam and Emily's house, a flood of memories assaulted me. This used to be the pack house; we never knew our pack was not the only secret being kept. Sam single handedly stole Paul and Bella's future and it is a miracle they are where they are now. Fate I guess. I laughed thinking about how much I once hated the idea of fate getting involved.

Thank the ancestors it did.

I could tell Sam was gone, and that Emily was crying, and Sammy was asleep.

I knocked on the door, waiting for Emily to answer it. "Hi Jake, you want to come in?" Emily asked giving me a forced smile. "Sure, sure."

"Emily, Quil, and Seth heard you and Sam while patrolling, I'm not trying to interfere I just want to make sure you're ok." I told her.

"Jake I don't know what I am anymore. He's not the Sam I thought I knew and honestly after everything I've learned, seen and heard the last few months I don't think he was ever who any of us thought he was. He orders me around; I don't know what to do." She said, tears running down her face.

"Does he hurt you?" I asked, hating the fact that I needed to ask but needing to know.

"No, Sam has never physically hurt me… but I'm afraid of him." She admitted and then broke down. "Emily, it's going to be ok. The pack will not let him hurt you. I promise." I told her pulling her into a hug. I let her cry it out, before I tried talking to her again.

"Tell me what you want to do and I'll help you, the pack will help you." I told her.

"Honestly I don't know. I want it to work we have a child together. I keep thinking he will see what he has done and come around. Right now I just want to go to Paul and Bella's and not think about anything, except offering my congratulations to them, they deserve to be happy." She said. "Then why don't you gather what you need and I'll take you back to Dad's. I have patrol but you can stay there and let Sam cool off." I told her.

"Thank you Jake." She said gathering Sammy's diaper bag and clothes for tonight.

"You're welcome Emily, you are still a part of this pack, our family. "

**Bella's Pov**

I drove home in a daze, a mix between elation and fear. Memories are hard to let go of.

Walking inside I pulled my cell phone out and sent Paul a text.

**Can U come home? -B**

**Anything wrong? -P**

**No, just need 2 tlk 2 U.-B**

**On my way.-P**

I took Aubrey to Kim's so I could talk to Paul without interruption. Thank goodness, for Kim and Angel well the entire pack really. I never have to worry about a baby sitter.

I fixed some lunch knowing Paul would be starving when he got here, and waited.

I was antsy and nervous and felt like I was going to be sick.

I heard the door open and sensed him coming inside. "Baby is everything ok?" He asked worried. "Yes, let's eat then we can talk." I told him. I could see he looked nervous.

"Babe, can we eat after? You're kind of freaking me out." He said.

"Come here I want to tell you something." I told him pulling him into the living room.

Paul let me pull him to where I wanted him I could see his face almost looked scared.

"Bella please I'm going crazy here." He said. "Stand here." I told him.

"Remember the night you proposed?" I asked. "Of course, I was standing in this exact spot." He said with a smile, but still looked nervous. "Yes you were. You said the most beautiful words to me then gave me the most beautiful ring." I told him holding my hand up and admiring my engagement ring. "Then we made love, do you remember?" I asked.

I almost laughed at Paul's face he looked completely confused. "I remember."

"This ring isn't the only thing you gave me that night. Paul I'm pregnant we're going to have a baby." I told him. I watched his face go completely blank, and then the words must have sunk in because he had tears sliding down his face. "A baby?" He asked just staring at me.

"Yes, the date of conception was the night you proposed."

"Bell we're going to have a baby?" He asked again. "Yes."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said pulling me into his arms. "I.. I.. god I am so happy." Paul said kissing me eyes, my nose, the corners of my mouth, while his hands rubbed circles on my still flat stomach. "I get to see it all this time." Paul said his voice cracking from his emotions. "I love you so much." I told him. "I love you too."

**Embry's Pov**

I just talked to Quil and Seth and knew Sam was going to start something, I could feel it.

I swear if that fucker ruins Bella and Paul's party, I am going to rip him apart. He has caused too much damage. I picked up Angela and started the drive home, I told Seth and Quil I would talk to Paul. Ang and I wanted to help get everything ready for tonight.

I pulled up seeing Paul's truck was already in the drive, Angela and I made our way inside and found Paul hugging Bella and one of them or both of them were crying. I could smell the salt from the tears. 

"Uh is everything ok?" I asked, pulling Angela closer to me. Paul released Bella and they both turned to look at me, I was shocked to see Paul was the one crying.

"Everything is perfect." He said his voice raspy. Paul looked down at Bella and she gave him a little nod.

"Bella's pregnant." He yelled. "Oh my god." Angela squealed running over to Bella and hugging her. I walked over pulling my sister in my arms. "I'm really happy for you, please have a boy." I joked. "Paul looked like he was walking on air, his chest puffed out, eyes shining with happiness and emotion. "What unca Emby are you tired of Barbie?" Paul laughed. "No, no not tired of Barbie but I would love to go to work without pink toe nails." I said laughing.

"Good luck with that." Bella snorted.

After we celebrated a little longer, I pulled Paul outside to let him know about Sam.

"I swear if he messes with Bella I will kill him." Paul said sounding and looking fiercer than I have ever seen, and that is saying a lot. "I'm right there with you brother." I told him.

"How's it going with Angela?" Paul asked. "Good, man she is so great. I love her." I told him.

"I'm happy for you man, really. Just so you know we still don't want you moving out." He told me. "Thanks, but are you sure?" I asked. "Positive, honestly I think Bella has plans to build on to your bachelor pad so Angela can move in and you can never leave. Not to mention I'd like to see you tell Aubrey you were moving out, she'd kick your ass." Paul said laughing.

"You're right, and I think she probably could do it. She has your temper." I laughed.

"Come on let's go set up." Paul said walking towards the house.

**Party**

**Jake's Pov**

Everyone minus Sam and Leah had arrived and I have to admit Paul and Bella were glowing.

Aubrey was playing house with Sammy, only Sammy did not know it. I had to laugh when I saw poor little Sammy surrounded with dolls and chewing on blonde Barbie hair.

"You need to take a picture, that's perfect blackmail for later." I told Emily.

Everyone was having a good time, laughing and joking. Paul and Bella were glued to each other it was nice to see them both so happy. Paul was whispering something in Bella's ear but it was too low for any of us to hear.

"I have an announcement." Paul said gaining everyone's attention. We were all standing waiting for him to continue, the guy was nearly bouncing out of his body, smile so huge I thought his face would break. "We're having a baby." He shouted. The room erupted into shouts of congratulations, slaps on the back as the women descended on Bella hugging and touching her flat belly. Paul looked like a man who had just been given everything in the world, and I suppose he had. Angela, Kim, and Bella were in a huddle hugging and whispering about due dates and lots of other things that I didn't understand.

Our happy party was interrupted when Sam threw the door open and stalked inside, Leah behind him. "Our invitations must have been lost in the mail." Leah snarled.

I could smell them all over each other there was no doubt Sam had broken his marriage vows. I knew the guys could smell it too along with Bella whose sense of smell was almost as good as ours. I looked over to see Emily shaking, she really was afraid of him.

Harry and Sue were making their way towards Leah, trying to talk her into leaving.

"So I hear congratulations are in order." Sam said sneering. "You need to leave… now." Paul told him with Embry and Jared flanking his sides. Seth and Quil moved behind Embry and Jared as I made my way to them.

"Well I guess with the wedding tomorrow, this one won't be a bastard." Sam said. I could hear the Elders and the imprints gasp. "GET OUT!" Paul yelled pushing Sam outside.

"Hey Emily… Sam's even better now; I guess old dogs can learn new tricks." Leah said looking at Emily and smirking. I heard Harry and Sue lose their breath and step back from Leah.

"Counsel Hall Now." I ordered. Sam and Leah walked in front of us, as we walked behind them, all of us barely containing our rage and phase.

We arrived at the counsel hall, the Elders coming in behind us. Emily walked in almost carried by Bella. I didn't see Kim or Angela so I guess they stayed at the house with the kids.

I made my way to the front of the room with Dad, Harry, and a sobbing Sue along with Old Quil.

"Sit!" I Alpha ordered. "The crimes committed by both Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater are unforgivable within the pack and the Tribe. Everything we hold sacred has been burned by your actions. Sam and Leah you were both given opportunities to find your way back into the pack, you have both chosen not to do so. As Alpha of the pack and Chief of the Tribe, I banish you both. You are not to step foot on Quileute land, you are no longer welcome among our people.

Sam and Emily will work out a custody arrangement; Emily is a part of our pack and will remain a part of our pack, regardless of the outcome of Sam Uley's banishment. She and her son are under our protection. You each will be escorted to your homes and allowed to pack your things, and then you escorted off the reservation. If we see you on our land, we will assume you are a threat and react in the same manner as we do when protecting our land and people.

Do you understand?" I asked. They each nodded their heads.

"Quil, Seth, and Jared will escort Leah to the Clearwater home and stand watch as she packs her belongings. Paul, Embry, and I will escort Sam to Emily Uley's home and stand watch as he packs his belongings. We will them meet at the border to ensure their departure."

"I will burn the house down before I let that backstabbing bitch live in it." Sam spat looking at Emily. Guide me spirits to keep me from killing the son of a bitch, I thought.

"And your son?" Dad asked. "I don't have a son." Sam stood and walked up to me handing me an envelope, I opened it up and gasped. "You are a son of a bitch, never show your face here again or I will make sure it's the last time you ever do." I snarled.

"Son what is it?" Dad asked. I handed him the envelope and watched as he opened it.

"Get them out of here." Dad growled, almost sounding like a wolf himself.

"Embry, Paul take Sam to the hallway, and hold him if he acts like he's going to move put him down." I barked. "Quil, Jared, and Seth do the same with Leah."

"Emily can I see you for a minute?" I asked. Bella helped Emily up to the table where the Elders were sitting. I handed Emily the envelope wishing I could change what was inside.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

I watched as Emily pulled the papers from the envelope, I watched as realization dawned on her face. I watched as she put the papers back inside, took a deep breath and hung her head.

"I never thought it would come to this." She said. "After Sam leaves, do you think you could drive me to the hotel in Forks?" She asked. "No, but I can drive you to my house, you can stay in Rachel and Rebekah's old room. Emily you are family." I told her.

"Jake thank you but I can't impose like that." She said sounding tired.

"Nonsense, you will stay with us." My dad told her in the voice he uses when he has made up his mind. "Thank you." She said.

"I will come back here with Paul and Embry and we will take you to the house so you can pack some things." I told Emily, who just nodded.

I walked into the hallway, I could tell both Embry and Paul was hoping Sam would cause problems so they could beat him. "Meet us at the border in half an hour." I told Jared.

Sam was silent as he packed a few bags, taking only his clothing. We escorted him to the border where his truck was waiting, meeting Jared, Seth and Quil who had Leah.

"Do not come back, if you do it will be a fight." I told them both.

We stood and watched as Leah climbed into Sam's truck and they took off, neither one of them looking the least bit upset.

"Seth I'm really sorry that I had to do that." I told him. "Don't be, she hasn't been my sister in years." He said. We walked back to the counsel hall in silent each of lost in our own thoughts.

**Emily's Pov**

I had finally gotten Sammy to sleep and laid down myself. Thinking over the events of the night I felt like I was losing my mine. Sam had an attorney draw up divorce papers along with paperwork relinquishing his rights as Sammy's father. I drifted to sleep trying to remember if anything about Sam was real.


	27. Chapter 25 Wedding March

**CH.25 Wedding March**

**Emily's Pov**

I woke up feeling disorientated until I remembered the events of last night and that I was in the old bedroom of Rachel and Rebekah Black. How quickly life changes I thought as I pulled myself together and made my way to the kitchen to make breakfast thankful that Sammy was sleeping. I wondered if I started calling him by his middle name Aaron if he would be confused.

"Good morning." I heard Billy say from behind me. "Good morning." "Emily you know you don't have to take care of us." He told me. "I know but I like cooking and you and Jacob need to eat."

"Well we thank you, why don't you come sit with me for a while." He said and I knew it was his way of telling me we were going to talk about what was going on.

I sat down giving Billy a cup of coffee as I wrapped my hands around my own cup.

"Emily are you ok?" He asked me. I took a minute to think about his question, there were so many different ways I could answer.

"When Sam imprinted on me, I fought it, he fought it and I … well everyone sees my scars."

I told her touching the side of my face. "It wasn't until after that, that we stopped fighting. I lost Leah and even though Seth and I are still close, I lost a part of him that day along with my Aunt and Uncle. But I had Sam and just like you all said we were soul mates. We fit.

His leadership, my nurturing. Part of what made us work was the trust, the knowledge that he was a good man who had everyone's best interest at heart. And we lived and we were happy."

I started explaining.

"When we learned, when I learned what Sam had done he was no longer the Sam that imprinted on me. The Sam I loved and trusted, or the Sam that we all knew. I think we met the real Sam for the first time the day he confessed. Not the one who became the leader, not the one who imprinted on me, not the Alpha we relied on to do the right thing.

He was bitter and unapologetic and it changed him changing his soul. When his soul changed, the imprint was broken. I have known it for weeks. I felt it, but I didn't want to believe it.

It hurts more than I have words for, I mourn the man I thought I knew, but I have to remind myself that the man I thought I knew, the man I loved and married had a child with is not really who he pretended to be. I've felt my heart, my soul distancing itself from Sam for a while now, maybe it was fates way of preparing me. So yes, Billy I'm okay. I'm bruised but not broken."

I told him.

"Emily Young you may just be the strongest woman I know." Billy told me smiling.

"I have to agree." Jake said walking in the room with Sammy. "Oh goodness I'm sorry Jake I didn't hear him." I said getting up to take my son. "Relax Em Sammy and I were having 'guy time'." Jake said making a face at my son.

**Angela's Pov**

Kim and I picked Bella and Aubrey up for our spa morning. I was surprised Bella wasn't complaining about the pampering she was about to get but after the events of last night I think even she was looking forward to a long massage. "Angela can you stop by Jake's, I'm going to see if Emily wants to go with us." Bella said. We pulled into Jakes and hopped out knocking on the door.

"Well if it isn't the bride to be?" Jake said laughing. "Is Emily here?" Bella asked him.

"In the kitchen come on in." He said opening the door. "Ladies." Billy greeted us as he played with little Sammy.

"Sammy!" Aubrey squealed seeing him, I think she thinks of him as a life size Ken doll.

"Emily?" Bella called out. Emily turned looking at all of us a warm smile on her face

"Hey Bella what are you doing over here so early?" Emily asked. "We're headed to the spa; you know pampering, make up, and stuff." Bella said trying to hide the small smile that found its way onto her face. "That sounds like fun." Emily said. "I'm glad you think so, I was hoping I could talk you into coming with us." Bella told her. I saw Emily smile with her eyes. "I'd love to but I don't think Sammy would let me have that much quiet time." She laughed.

"Nonsense, Sammy can stay with me and Jake." Billy said effectively ending Emily's argument.

"Billy I couldn't, he's a handful." Emily told him. "Of course he is, he's a boy. " Billy laughed.

"Seriously Em, he will be fine. He wants guy time anyway no offense but Sammy here can't pick up the ladies if he's with his mommy." Jake told her laughing.

Emily still looked unsure, you could tell she wanted to go but was nervous about leaving Sammy. "Emily he'll be fine, I had three kids and I even know to duck when the diaper comes off." Billy told her making us all laugh. "Yea I could have used that tid bit of information when I brought him home from the hospital." Emily told him, making Jake double over from his laughter. "Okay. I'll go." She said looking happy.

Emily said her goodbyes, and we headed off to Port Angeles. "Thank you for inviting me." Emily told Bella as we reached the spa. "You're welcome, I'm glad you came."

We spent the next couple of hours getting massaged, peeled, moisturized, and pampered.

Aubrey had bubble gum pink nails and her curls were piled atop her head with baby's breath sprinkled throughout. She looked like she should be in a Ralph Lauren Ad.

Kim and I as bridesmaids had our hair down our back with half of it pulled up with pearl clips.

Emily opted for the same hairstyle.

Bella's hair had tiny intricate braids throughout her curls then it was pulled up with wisps of hair around her face. Her makeup was light, only light shimmery brown shadow, black liner, and mascara with pale pink lips. She was stunning.

"Bella you look beautiful." Emily told her. "Thank you; I am surrounded by beautiful women." Bella smiled looking at us. We headed to lunch at the bistro we ate at the day Bella found her dress. We spent the next couple of hours leisurely having lunch and talking about the B&B Paul and Bella were going to for their honeymoon. "You'll call if you need us right?" Bella asked.

"Of course, but Aubrey will be fine." I told her. "Oh I know she will be fine, you and Embry are fantastic with her. I'm more worried about Embry. She tends to talk him into things; she's been trying to get him to paint his bedroom to match hers." Bella said laughing.

"I know you should have heard him trying to explain why boys don't have pink walls." I told her laughing at the memory. "Poor Embry." Bella said laughing harder. "Yea well his bathroom is now purple with pink polka dots." I told her. "Oh, my god, when did that happen?" Kim roared.

"A couple days ago, she squeezed out a tear and a trembling lip and off to the hardware store they went." I told her. "You are so screwed if you two have daughters." Bella said.

"I know." I laughed. "Alright bride, you get married in four hours we need to head back to the rez." Kim said. "I'm getting married." Bella said starting to get misty eyed.

**Paul's Pov**

"Chill out and relax!" Embry told me laughing. I could not relax I was scared to death something was going to make everything disappear just like last time.

"Paul, calm down. Nothing is going to happen. You are going to marry Bella and live as a family and get ready for a new baby, which by the way I am praying is a boy. I need some testosterone; I have a pink and purple bathroom man." Embry said shaking his head.

"Did you let Aubrey talk you into painting?" I laughed. "Oh yea, come take a look." He said walking towards his room. "Dude when did you do this?" I laughed seeing the purple walls and giant pink polka dots. "Couple days ago, she wanted me to paint my bedroom pink so I explained why boys don't have pink walls then she cried and her lip trembled and next thing I knew we were in the paint section." He said shaking his head. "Sucker!" I laughed out.

"I know, but man when that little lip starts shaking I can't say no."

"Dude tell me the Barbie toothbrush is Aubrey's." I said already cracking up. "Nope, and look it lights up." Embry said picking it up. "You have to learn to say no." I told him unable to stop laughing. We were waking out of Embry's room when we heard the pack at the door. "Come on in." I yelled sitting on the couch still laughing at Embry.

"You ready? Jared asked smirking. "I've been ready for this since I was 18." I told him.

I knew if I didn't change the subject I'd be bouncing and crying like a baby. "Hey guess who has a Barbie toothbrush?" I asked laughing. "Did you tell him you fucker?" Quil asked looking at Embry who started cracking up. "No he saw mine." Embry choked out. "Shit." Quil said.

I looked up at Embry, "who do you think was at the store with me and Aubrey?" Embry laughed.

"She got you too huh?" I asked laughing. "Hell yes, man that kid of yours is impossible to say no to." Quil huffed. "Dude she has Bella's eyes so even if you catch her red handed she looks innocent then your shit eating smirk. You are so fucked when she's a teenager." Jared said.

"This next kid better be a boy." Quil said. "Relax I'm the one with the girly bathroom." Embry told him. "What are you two talking about?" Jake asked walking in holding Sammy. "The emasculation of a pack of wolves by one Miss. Aubrey Meraz." Embry said shaking his head.

"What are you doing with Sammy?" I asked. "Bella invited Emily to go with her to the spa, I'm babysitting." Jake said making goofy faces at Sammy. Seth rolled in next. I felt bad for the kid I knew last night had to been hard on him. "Hey you ready to get hitched?" He asked.

"Hell yes."

"So what's Sammy doing here?" He asked. "Guy time." Jake said tossing Sammy in the air and catching him, making the kid laugh and drool. "Here man Aubrey left this in my car." Seth said handing me a pink backpack full of my little ponies. "Dude we're all pussies." Quil laughed.

"Huh, what I miss?" Seth asked. "Embry's bathroom is pink and purple complete with Barbie toothbrush, Quil has a matching Barbie toothbrush and they light up." Jared said cracking up.

"Keep laughing, aren't you the one who wore giant pink pearls the other day in the grocery store?" Quil asked smirking. Jared just sat down grumbling while the rest of us laughed so hard we were crying. "I don't know why the rest of you are laughing. Jake don't you have a pink fishing pole?" "Yea but it doesn't bother me, I had sisters they tortured me growing up." He said.

"Please have a boy." Quil moaned. "This shit is hilarious." Seth said laughing. "Shut it Prince Erik." Jared mumbled. It was a well-known fact Seth got to be the Prince anytime one was needed. "Sammy you need to grow faster lil dude and help us with your cousin." Jared said poking Sammy in the belly making him coo.

"Alright you have to get ready to get married." Embry told me grinning. "I'm getting married." I said not bothering to fight the huge grin that was on my face. "Yea man you are." Jared said giving me a man hug. He knew better than anyone what today meant to me. I made it upstairs and into the shower before my emotions took over and I cried like a girl.

**Embry's Pov**

Paul went upstairs I knew he was a mess of nerves. He was still so afraid something would happen and take Bella and Aubrey away; no one could really blame the guy not with everything they had been through.

"Alright I'll get dressed last less chance of Sammy here ruining my shirt." Jake laughed.

I went into my newly decorated bathroom and changed into my black dress pants, white button up, and the most uncomfortable shoes known to man. Walking back out, the guys got cute whistling and cat calling me. "Sorry I'm taken." I said laughing. Jared came out of the hall bathroom matching me, he and I were both in the wedding party, as the rest of the guys dressed in the nicest clothes we'd worn in years. I held Sammy so Jake could get dressed.

Paul came walking down the stairs, wearing black dress pants, white button up, and a black jacket. "Alright you got to get out of here, can't see the bride before the wedding." I teased.

The guys headed out leaving me and Jared to wait for the girls and get them to the ceremony.

"Damn did you ever think you'd see this day happen?" Jared asked me.

"Shit man four years ago I thought we'd bury him before we saw him get married." I told Jared honestly. "Me too." He said shaking his head of the dark memories of Paul after Bella left.

Jared and I had a couple beers while we waited for the girls to get back. We heard them long before they made it to the door. I heard Aubrey ask is Seth was going to be here and laughed she had a little crush on the baby wolf much to Paul's annoyance.

When the girls walked in I nearly lost my breath Angela looked beautiful then looking at Bella she glowed weather it was the pregnancy or the fact that she was getting married I didn't know, but she looked gorgeous. "I thought Emily was with you." I said. "She was she had us drop her off at Jakes, she missed Sammy." Kim laughed. "Where's Aubrey?" I asked. "She's with Emily."

"You three look incredible." I said pulling Angie in to give her a kiss before I wrapped Bella up in my arms. "You ready for this baby sister?" I asked laughing. "You know you're actually the baby right?" She laughed. Yea but I'm about a foot and half bigger making you the baby." I told her grinning. "Yea I'm ready." She said smiling. "Alright Bella let's go get you dressed." Kim sang pulling her up the stairs Angela following.

"I guess we're still waiting?" Jared said grabbing a couple more beers from the fridge. "Yep." We sat on the couch flipping through channels for another hour and a half when finally Angela and Kim came down the stairs. "Damn!" I stuttered my girl looked hot. Kim and Angela were both wearing orange almost red dresses that hit just below the knee. Jared was just staring with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Cool it, the bride is coming." Kim said smacking Jared playfully.

Bella walked down the stairs, and I knew Paul would be balling like a baby the second he laid eyes on her. She looked beautiful. "WOW!" Jared and I both said.

"$50 Paul cries." Jared said giving Bella a hug. "That's a fools bet." I said pulling Bella to me.

"You look amazing." I whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready to get married?" I asked grinning. "Yes." Bella said smiling. We loaded ourselves into the car and drove as far up the cliff as we could before getting out. "You two would have to pick the one place that requires a hike to get married in." Jared said laughing.

Jake met us at the car so he could help Angela up the cliff as I carried Bella, Jared carrying Kim.

When we reached, the white tent that had been set up I set Bella down, Jake and Jared setting Kim and Ang down as well. "Ok see you in a few." Jake said giving Bella a hug.

I watched Jared walk Kim down the aisle, "Be right back." I told Bella as I walked Angela down the aisle. I glanced over at Paul who already looked near tears. Seth was sitting with Aubrey, her little hand in his giant one. We were all suckers for those dimples and curls I thought walking back to the tent to get Bella.

**Paul's Pov** & _Bella's Pov_

**When I reached the cliff and saw the exact spot I would make Bella my wife, it took everything I had not to start balling. Man I was turning into a girl. The weather was perfect, sunny with a slight breeze. The chairs were set up facing the cliffs edge the water in the distance. The hand carved arch had flowers covering the top with fabric and ribbon blowing in the breeze. I'm a guy but even I knew it looked beautiful. There was a white runner (Kim taught me that) from the archway to the tent Bella would wait in.**

**I stood watching the pack, the Elders and most of the rez take their seats. I think most of the rez turned up not believing I was actually getting married. Half of the Forks Police Department had shown up as well to represent Charlie at his daughter's wedding. The sight of them in uniform, and seeing the lone empty chair with Charlie's police hat and badge nearly had me on my knees. I wish for Bella he could be here.**

**Seth escorted Aubrey down the aisle, her little hand firmly in his giant one. Man, I wish she would get over that crush I don't care if she is only three-I do not like it. We had decided she would sit rather than stand so she took a seat next to Seth… of course.**

**Jared walked Kim down the aisle taking his place next to me as Best Man, then Embry walked Angela down, glancing at me then at the chair honoring Charlie. When he disappeared behind the tent, I stopped breathing. "Breathe." Jared chuckled.**

**I heard the music start and I thought I would pass out waiting to see her.**

_I heard the music start and my heart started pounding. "Ready?" Embry asked. "Yes." _

_Stepping out of the tent, I lost my breath everything looked so beautiful, but I could hardly take in the details after I caught site of Paul standing up there waiting for me I felt the tears as soon as I laid eyes on him. He looked incredible in his black suit, his eyes watching my every step._

_His own tears sliding down his face as I made my way to him._

**The second I saw her I felt the wet tears streak my face. I was sure no one had ever looked as beautiful as Bella walking towards me. I wanted to run down the aisle and grab her, but I waited for Embry to bring her to me. God she was beautiful. She was finally going to be my wife; all the years of wishing for death without her beside me and here, she was making me happier than I ever knew was possible.**

_I kept my eyes on Paul as Embry walked with me, thinking of the years I longed for him and there he was standing in front of me, he was going to be mine for the rest of my life. _

_I could not stop the tears if I tried, thank goodness for waterproof mascara I thought._

_When we had almost reached the archway, Charlie's officers stood and walked the rest of the way with Embry and me. I didn't know they were going to do that and I nearly lost my balance._

"_Who gives this woman to this man?" I barely heard Angela's father ask. _

"_We do, on behalf of Police Chief Charles Swan." They said in unison. I had to bite my cheek to keep the sob in my chest from passing my lips._

**When I saw, Charlie's officers get up and walk Bella the rest of the way down the aisle I knew Embry had far surpassed his brother duties, but when they said they gave her to me on behalf of Charlie I thought my knees would buckle. Embry had given Bella a gift I'm not sure even he understood fully. Each officer stepped to Bella kissing her cheek, then raising his or her white gloved hand towards the sky. I don't think there was a dry eye on the entire reservation after that.**

_I have never been so moved by anything in my life as I was with the display my dad's officers had shown his memory and me. I looked to Embry who had his own tears in his eyes and knew he had done this for me. "Thank you." I mouthed. Embry gave me a hug, kissing my cheek. "I love you sister." He said then took his place next to Jared who stood next to Paul._

_Paul stepped to my side taking my hand and whispering how beautiful I was in my ear._

"_We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Paul Mathew Meraz and Isabella Marie Swan. They have chosen to recite their own vows." _

**I've loved you since I was an 18 year old kid, I knew then I wanted you to be my wife, mother of my children, beside me for the rest of my days. You are my best friend; you are the best thing that ever happened to me, giving me everything I never knew I wanted. You make me better than I am, you make me believe and give me faith. I love you my Bell." I said barely able to get the words out.**

_I have loved you since I was a teenager; you became my best friend, made me stronger than I ever thought I could be. You made me believe in second chances and in myself. I have only ever wanted you, a family with you, and a life with you. I love you Paul. I choked out._

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

_I did not hear anything else that was said until I heard Angela's father announce us as husband and wife._

**I have no idea what else was said, only that Bella was now my wife.**

**I leaned down, wrapping my hands around Bella's waist and kissed her with everything I had until the pack started wolf whistling.**

**We made our way to the council hall where the reception was being held, waiting in the hallway as everyone made it into the conference room where tables, food and a DJ were set up. **

"I introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Paul Meraz."

We heard as Bella and I walked into our wedding reception.


	28. Chapter Wedding Night Fluff

**A/N: Just Wedding Night Fluff ;)**

**Paul's Pov**

I pulled into the B&B Bella, and I would be spending the next week at, looking over at the woman who was now my wife and I couldn't help the immense feeling of pride that filled me.

Walking into the reception area, holding Bella's hand and knowing she was mine, she had my name and she carried my child I was on cloud nine. We got our key and made our way to our room.

"I love you Mrs. Meraz." I told her pulling her to me the second we were inside our room.

"I love you too Mr. Meraz." Bella said smiling. "I am so proud to call you my wife." I told her kissing her neck. "As I am you my husband." She said between quiet moans.

"You made me the happiest man in the world today." I told her unzipping her dress. "I love knowing I have your child in my womb." She said making both me, and my wolf howl.

I watched as Bella's dress slipped down her body and pooled at her feet. I unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor, then slid her panties down her legs God she was gorgeous.

"Beautiful." I whispered kissing her collarbone. Bella began unbuttoning my shirt, kissing my chest as she went.

When my shirt was on the floor with Bella's dress, she unbuttoned my pants pulling them from my hips where they too fell to the floor, leaving us naked for each other. I lifted her bridal style smiling to myself that Bella was in fact my wife, and carried her to the bed. I laid her down looking at the women who four long years ago, on the top of a cliff had given me everything when she agreed to go to the diner with me.

I hovered over Bella's body kissing her lips and moving over her jaw, to the underside of her ear. "I love you my wife." I said making a path down her body. I kissed and suckled her breast making my way down to her stomach; I placed a kiss on her flat belly imagining what it will be like when she is round.

When I made my way to her center I inhaled deeply, her scent was stronger, sweeter now that she was carrying my child. I spread her folds and dipped just the tip of my tongue into her delicious warmth. "You taste so good." I moaned before diving in. "Oh Paul." I heard Bella moan. I alternated between long strokes of my tongue and flicks loving the moans coming from Bella's lips. "Please Paul I'm so close I want to feel you." Bella said.

I gave one more long lick and slid up her body, kissing her skin as I went. "I love you." I told her as I entered her slowly. I let myself still once I was completely sheathed in Bella's liquid ecstasy.

I don't know if it was just mental or not but it felt different, making love to Bella as my wife it felt stronger more complete.

I moved slowly, feeling every inch of her hot wetness as I rocked my hips into her eager body.

"Paul I love you." Bella moaned kissing my neck. "Baby I love you so much." I panted.

Bella's legs were wrapped around me; I had one hand on her hip rocking it into me as I worked my hips in circles over hers. I dipped my head suckling on her pebbled buds as she shuddered under me. It was almost too much, the intense emotional and physical feelings buzzing in my own body. I let my hand leave her hip and find her bundle of nerves as I made small circles feeling Bella's release. First tightening around me, then the liquid satin that spilled onto my member, it sent me into the most powerful release of my life. I rocked into her until both of our bodies calmed, then pulled out of her, and snuggled her close to my side.

"Married sex is good." Bella said smiling. "Yes it is." I laughed.

**A/N:** I am working on the next chapter but I'm having a little trouble. Don't fear it will get done, I just wanted to give everyone a little something.


	29. Chapter 26 Bliss

**CH.26 Bliss**

**Paul's Pov**

I woke up to Bella… my wife asleep next to me. Her head on my shoulder, her hair wildly splayed over her face and tangled around my neck, her arm thrown over my chest, and her leg wrapped around my thigh. It was the most peace I had ever felt.

I slipped out of bed careful not to wake Bella, dressed, and made my way down to the dining area. I ordered breakfast and made it back to our suite just as Bella was starting to stir awake.

"Good morning beautiful." I said placing a kiss on her sleep-swollen lips. "Mm good morning." Bella said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

I set up the tray of breakfast, "I got decaf, I uh wasn't sure if you could have regular coffee." I told her embarrassed that I didn't know. "Perfect." She said smiling at me.

"We ate our breakfast, sipped coffee and juice and relaxed talking about Aubrey and the new baby. "Do you want a son?" Bella asked. "I want a healthy baby and a healthy wife." I told her honestly. "What about you?" I asked. "Healthy of course, but it would be nice to have a little Paul running around." "I love you." I told her overwhelmed with everything completely right in my life.

"I love you too."

"How about we get dressed, go into town, and see what kind of shops there are." I suggested.

"Sounds good." She said kissing me as she got out of bed. Watching Bella flit around our room her nude form glowing with pregnancy left me breathless. "You're beautiful."

"So are you." She said giving me a smile.

We were walking down the sidewalk, holding hands looking into the windows of the shops that lined the streets. "Let's go in." Bella said pointing to a baby boutique. Walking inside was like walking into another country, I had no idea there was so much baby stuff. Bella held up a little outfit, showing it to me. "It's so tiny." I said looking at it. "Yea and it will probably be too big." She told me laughing. "Wow." We looked around the store, buying a blanket and some things Bella said were onsies. "All I knew is that they were so freaking small the thought of my baby being smaller than them scared the hell out of me.

"Ready for some lunch?" I asked. "Yes I'm starving." Bella said laughing. We found a little café, ordered and talked. It was perfect. "Should we start thinking about names?" I asked.

"We can, do you have something in mind?" Bella asked. "I thought if we had a boy we could name him after your dad, actually we could do that even if we have a daughter." I told her watching as tears came to her eyes. "Thank you." She said. "

We finished lunch and headed back to the B&B, just enjoying the day together.

**La Push- Embry's Pov**

"Aubrey we cannot paint the house purple, I don't think mommy and daddy would like it very much." I tried to tell the little heartbreaker who was standing in front of me holding purple paint swatches. "Bbbut it's so pwetty Unca Emby." She said batting her lashes. Ah shit, be strong Embry I told myself. "What about building a play house and we can paint it purple?" I asked hoping that would redirect her. "Maybe I can have a kitty and we can have a purple bow." She said. How the hell did we go from painting houses to getting a cat? I could just see it now a tiny kitten hissing at the huge ass magic dogs that live in the same house.

"Uh princess I don't think Daddy wants a kitten." I told her. "Bbbut they're so soft." She said her eyes getting glassy. No, no, no…..

_Hello-A_

_Help, where are you?-E_

_Embry what's wrong?-A_

_Aubrey wanted to paint the house purple so I told her no maybe we could build a playhouse and paint it purple, now she wants a kitten and she is starting to cry.-E_

_Ang, baby don't laugh at me. I need your help.-E_

_Where are you?-A_

_The hardware store.-E_

_Sucker!-A_

_I know.-E_

_I'll be right there.-A_

"Aubrey, Aunt Angie is coming to see us." I told her knowing the mention of Angela would stop her tears. "Yay!" She squealed. I managed to get Aubrey interested in the flowers in the garden section while I waited for Angela. "Embry." I heard Angela call from behind me.

Oh thank god, I thought. "Hey babe." I said kissing her cheek.

"So what's the problem?" Angela asked trying not to laugh. "Auntie Angie I want a kitty." Aubrey told her letting her lip stick out. "Well princess I think we have to wait for your mom and dad to get home, and then ask them." Angela told her. "Can we go look at kitties so mommy and daddy know what kitty to get me?" Aubrey asked. "Uh well I guess that wouldn't hurt." I said.

"Alright let's finish up in here and then we can go look at kittens." I told Aubrey and Ang.

"Sorry Hun, I'm on my way to an appointment you're on kitty duty all by yourself. Be strong." Angela told me laughing before she gave me and Aubrey a kiss and left.

"You ready Aubrey?" I asked after I had checked out making a mental note to never take Aubrey to the hardware store again, of course one would think I would have learned that lesson after the polka dot bathroom incident. "Yep, let's go see kitties." She said happily, as she skipped out of the store.

**Bella's Pov**

"Today was perfect." I told Paul thinking about the day we spent just walking around and having lunch at the cafe. "It was." He said looking at me with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Come here." Paul said noticing me rub my lower back. I walked over to Paul letting him pull me down to the bed, as he started rubbing my shoulders and my back. "This feels so good." I practically moaned. "Did your back hurt with Aubrey?" He asked. "Yea, but not too bad until I was the size of Shamu." I joked. "I can't wait until you're round." He said.

"You mean fat?" I laughed. "No I mean round with my child, I can picture it and I can't wait." He said kissing the back of my neck where his mark is. Paul kept kissing my neck sending shivers down my back. "I want to make love to my wife." He whispered in my ear, kissing and nipping my flesh. "Mmm yes." I moaned. Paul was still sitting behind me, as he began unbuttoning my shirt, a steady stream of kisses and nipps to my neck and shoulder. He pulled us up onto our knees, taking my shirt and bra from my body, unbuttoning my jeans and slowly moving them down my hips. I stood on the floor so that he could pull my pants from my body, hearing the swish of fabric as he removed his own. Paul helped me back onto the bed regaining our position on our knees as he trailed his hands from my breast to my center. "So wet." He purred.

I could feel his fingers circle my nub as his mouth rained wet kisses down my back.

"Paul." I moaned needing to feel him. "I love you." Paul told me as he entered me from behind, making my knees go weak. "Ah… you fill me so completely." I moaned. Paul's hands were cupping my breast his thumbs stroking my hardened nipples as he slowly thrusts into me.

"You are my everything, my life." He whispered. "I love you so much, I always have." I told him between my heavy breathing. Paul continued to thrust slowly, sensuously and I could feel his love for me in every stroke.

I felt his mouth encircle my mark and suck on the flesh sending me into my release. My walls constricting and pulsating around him, until I felt his hot release inside my body. When our bodies had finally relaxed, he pulled himself from me and laid us down, me nearly lying on top of his warm muscled body. "I love you." I told him. "I love you too." He said running his hands through my hair.

We were lying there, content, and sated when my phone buzzed. I picked it up to see I had a text from Angela.

_Your brother is a sucker!-A_

I was about to text her back when my phone buzzed again; looking at it, I saw I had a photo downloading. "Oh, my god." I said laughing. "What?" Paul asked.

"Here look." I said handing him my phone. "He didn't." Paul said. "Yes he did." I said still laughing. There was a smiling Aubrey standing in front of a freshly painted purple door, holding a tiny tiger stripped kitten.


	30. Chapter 27 Fred

**CH.27 Fred**

**Paul's Pov**

"Oh my God!" Bella gasped as I pulled into our driveway. "Honey moon officially over." I laughed looking at our newly painted Barney purple door.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Aubrey squealed as Embry set her on the ground and she ran to us, holding a hissing tiger striped kitten. I scooped Aubrey up the cat hissing and swiping its tiny-clawed paw at me. "Uh… yea…. the cat hates us." Embry told me holding up his arm showing me the quickly fading scratches.

"Were you a good girl for Uncle Embry?" Bella asked Aubrey. "Yep, he buyed me a kitty." She said blowing Embry a kiss. "Yes, he did." I said glaring at Em as the fleabag scratched my leg.

"Don't blame me; she has Bella's innocent eyes and your scowl." Embry said raising his hands in defense making me laugh. "Just be glad I put my foot down to the purple house." He told me.

"You are a sucker!" Bella said laughing and giving me a hug. "I know." He said hanging his head.

"So you up for company, everyone is excited to see you." He asked as we made our way inside.

"Sure, maybe you guys can fire up the grill." Bella suggested. "Sounds good Bell." I told her kissing her temple and wrapping my arms around her letting my hand rest where our new baby was growing.

"Seth going to come see me?" Aubrey asked, her face lighting up. I really hated her crush on him.

"Yes, Seth is going to come visit all of us." I told her trying to keep my annoyance out of my voice but hearing Bella and Embry laugh told me I didn't.

"Come on man, let's go pick up some steaks." Embry said laughing at me.

"Babe we'll be back in a few, do you need anything?" I asked.

"No, I'm just going to throw together a couple sides and call Emily and Kim." She told me giving me a kiss.

"Em should I call Ang?"

"No she'll be here around five." Embry told her smiling at the mention of Angela.

"Yay! Seth and Auntie Angie." Aubrey clapped. "Baby Sammy come?" Aubrey asked.

"I think so; we will have to ask Aunt Emily." Bella told Aubrey who I'm sure was thinking of ways to make Sammy into her doll.

"How was the honeymoon, and remember she's my sister." Embry asked.

"It was nice to get away just the two of us, we were walking down the main street in town, and we went into a baby shop. Fuck Em, the clothes are so tiny and Bella said they would probably be big on the baby when he's born." I told him.

"He huh?" Embry laughed.

"Yea, I think we're going to have a boy." I said unable to keep the goofy smile off my face.

"I know the pack is hoping for a boy, shit I have a 'Gay Rights' rainbow flag on my car because Aubrey said it was pretty." He told me almost making me swerve off the road I was laughing so hard.

"You don't."

"Yes and I quote… "Unca Emby look at the pwetty sticker." He said doing a good imitation of Aubrey.

"Sucker!" I said laughing.

"I have no willpower where Aubrey is concerned. Hell you should have seen the cats hiss as I walked by their cages."

"Speaking of that, what the hell man?" I asked not really mad.

"One minute I'm trying to talk her out of painting your house purple, the next she wants a kitten because they're so soft. I was confused as hell and Angela did not help at all, she just laughed at me. I swear I told her we couldn't get a cat without talking to you and Bella, so then your little princess tells me she wants to see them so she can tell you which she wants. Next thing I know I'm at Pet Co, buying a pink sequined kitten collar and a case of kitty kibble. Dude she's lethal, I still don't know what happened." Embry told me making me crack up.

"When are you going to learn not to take her to the hardware store, that's where all her schemes come to mind?" I told him laughing.

"I know, some chicks like the mall but oh no, Aubrey Meraz likes Lowe's." Embry said.

"At least you didn't paint the whole house purple." I said.

"I'm not going to lie, it was close she stuck her lip out and managed a tear. I think she knows I can't resist when she does that." Embry said making me laugh again.

"How do we know which ones to buy?" I asked Em staring at a hundred different steaks.

"Hell if I know, they all look the same." He said.

"Boys, do you need help?" I heard Emily's voice behind us.

"Please." I begged.

Emily laughed as she explained the difference in cuts of beef and tried to hide her snorts when after twenty minutes we still didn't understand.

"Are you coming tonight?" I asked her after I just told her to pick out the good stuff.

"I wanted to stop and pick up some chips and sodas to take." She said.

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you." I told her.

"Good we'll see you there; by the way I think Aubrey has plans for Sammy." I told her.

"I'll be sure to bring my camera." Emily said smiling as she left us in the meat department.

"She looks happy." I said.

"Yea I think she is she told Billy she thinks when Sam changed so drastically that it changed his soul and when that happened it broke the imprint. She also said she felt it a long time before she could admit it. She's hurt but she'll be okay." Embry told me.

"It makes sense, how'd you find out?"

"Jake heard, and then the rest of us when we phased."

"So how's it going with Angela?" I asked as we drove back to La Push.

"Good, I want to marry her but we've only been together a little while." Em said.

"I loved Bell a long time before I told her, I will always wonder if I had told her when I first knew if things would have gone different. You don't always have time like you think you do, so don't waste it." I told him.

I could see him nod, neither of us wanted to think about the past.

Walking inside the pack was already here, and I nearly dropped my bags laughing when I saw Quil on the floor under attack by Aubrey's two-pound kitten.

"Quil he try to kiss you." Aubrey was telling him as everyone watched and laughed.

"Paul man help me." Quil said as the cat hissed again.

Aubrey picked up the kitten that immediately cuddled into her chest and just looked at Quil like something was wrong with him.

"You not like Fred?" Aubrey asked her eyes getting big and I could already see the lip coming out and smell the tears.

Quil looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Shit." He mumbled.

"I like F..Fred." Quil stuttered.

"Really?" She squealed.

"Uh yea he's nice." Quil said nearly chocking on the words. The pack was in hysterics watching the scene in front of them.

"Tell him you sowry for yelling at him." Aubrey said.

Quil just shook his head, "I'm sorry Fred." He told the cat in Aubrey's arms.

"Give him a kiss." Aubrey said and Em was right, I think she knew exactly what she was doing.

We could hear Quil mumbling under his breath as he leaned in and gave the hissing fur ball a kiss on its head.

"Thank you Quil." Aubrey sang and launched herself at him wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"No problem princess." He told her. As soon as Aubrey released him, he got up, and walked over to Bella in the kitchen and dropped to his knees in front of her staring at her still flat stomach. "Please be a boy, please be a boy." He said before picking himself up and looking at me.

"None of us are going to have to worry about the boys; she's going to slay them with one look through Bella's way too innocent eyes." He said shaking his head.

"Dude you kissed a cat." Jake guffawed from the couch.

"Yea and I'll bet anyone of you would have done it too." He said, knowing he was right.

"Paul the cat hates us, all of us." Quil told me.

"Uh maybe not all of us." Embry laughed nodding his head towards Aubrey sitting by Seth with 'Fred' on his lap.

Oh, you have to be kidding me, I thought.


	31. Chapter 28 Delusional

**CH.28 Delusional**

**Bella's Pov**

All I could feel was heat, Paul had his arms locked around my waist and my body pressed into his side. Normally I would lay here and savor the feel of him all around me but not today. I tried to wiggle free of Paul's arms, but they only tightened around me.

"Paul, I need to get up." I said, and got nothing in return.

"Paul, honey I have to get up." I tried again, still no response.

"PAUL!" I yelled. Thank God, I thought as I felt him jerk up.

As soon as I was free from his iron grip, I jumped out of bed sprinting to the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet my stomach heaving.

"Oh fuck, Bell what's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Paul was shouting and about to have a nervous breakdown. All I could do was hold my hand up hoping he understood to wait until I could talk.

"Paul what the hell is going on?" I heard Embry asking as he ran into the bathroom.

"Fuck is she okay, is the baby okay?" He was rattling questions off just as fast as Paul. "I'm calling Sue." Emrby said.

Oh good grief I thought, but my stomach was still heaving. I did not eat this much last night, yet here I am with my head over the toilet as my husband and brother freak the hell out.

I finally stopped throwing up, I pulled myself up from in front of the toilet stepping to the sink, and rinsing my mouth out, I splashed my face with water and turned to look at the panicked faces of Paul and Embry.

"I'm ok. It's just morning sickness." I told them.

"No I think we should go to the Dr. just to make sure." Paul said looking at me with fear in his eyes. "Honey I promise I'm okay." I told him.

"Sue's on her way." Embry said looking at me with the same fear in his eyes that Paul had. "Seriously guys, I'm ok. I had morning sickness with Aubrey too. It's normal." I told them.

I heard a knock on the door and just looked at my brother and husband both of whom looked seconds away from dialing 911. "Sue's here." Embry said going downstairs to let her in.

"Come on; let's go see Sue so she can tell you the same thing." I told Paul.

I started to walk into the bedroom only to have Paul lift me into his arms.

"Paul I can walk."

"Bella you just threw up for like ten minutes, you're pregnant. I'm not taking any chances." He told me and the look on his face told me it would be useless to argue.

Paul carried me downstairs where Embry was pacing and Sue looked like she was about to start cracking up. "Bella honey are you ok?" She asked.

"I am, I told them it was only morning sickness but uh… as you can see they're a little worried." I told her.

"Boys, morning sickness is a normal part of pregnancy." Sue told them.

"She was throwing up for ten minutes that can't be normal." Embry told her.

"It is I assure you." Sue told him.

"Did you have morning sickness with Aubrey?" Sue asked me.

"I did, it lasted until just before my fifth month." I told her, only to hear Paul suck in his breath.

"That cannot be healthy." He said looking at Sue and me.

"Paul, Bella will be fine. Ginger tea, and saltine crackers are good to have on hand. They'll help ease her stomach."

"I'll go get some." Embry said grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"What if it last longer next time?" Paul asked still not convinced.

"Paul I brought this for you, I think it will help." Sue told him handing him a copy of 'What to expect when you're expecting.'

"What are you doing?" Paul asked as I got up.

"I'm thirsty; I'm going to get a glass of water." I told him.

"I'll get it." He said dashing into the kitchen.

"Sue I'm sorry they called you, they panicked, and well I don't know what else to say." I told her shaking my head.

"It's always good to start your day with a laugh." She said smiling.

"I have a feeling it won't be the last time you get a phone call from either of them." I told her.

"I believe you're right." Sue said laughing.

Paul came back with my glass of water, sitting next to me and all but holding the glass to my mouth for me. "Paul, I really truly am okay." I told him.

"Well Paul, Bella I'll see you at your next checkup. Call me if you need anything and Paul read that book there is a lot of helpful information." Sue told him as she made her way to the door. Embry came through it as she was leaving.

"I got ginger tea, and ginger ale. Quil's mom said raspberry tea was good too and Emily suggested chamomile." He said.

"Thank you Em." I told him shaking my head.

"Unca Embry…." I heard Aubrey sing as she came out from his room.

"Good morning doodle." Embry said making his way to her.

"I not find you." Aubrey pouted, and I could see why she had him doing whatever she wanted. Her curls were sticking up all over the place; her cheeks still pink from sleep, wearing her frilly pink nightgown, clutching poor Fred around his neck. Embry scooped her up ignoring the hissing from Fred. "Did you sleep good?" He asked her.

"Yep, where Aunt Angie?" She asked.

"I think Aunt Angela is at her house. Do you want to call her?" Embry asked.

"Yep, she come play with me?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know let's find out." Embry said pulling out his cell phone and letting Aubrey push what must be speed dial.

"Aunt Angie, you not here." Aubrey said.

"Pamcakes." Aubrey squealed looking just like a mini wolf about to feed.

"Here, Unca Emby." Aubrey said handing him the phone smiling.

"Aunt Angie bring me pamcakes." Audrey told us.

"You are a very lucky girl." Paul told her, sitting down next to me wrapping a protective arm around my side. He still looked like he was afraid to let me move an inch on my own.

"Do you want to get dressed?" Embry asked Aubrey.

"Yep, I wear a pwetty dwess and Prince Seth come see me." She said making Paul growl.

"Paul she's three. Relax." I told him.

"Doesn't matter." He said.

Aubrey and Embry came down stairs she was wearing a purple tutu and about twenty plastic beaded necklaces, an I heart wolves t-shirt, (compliments of Jake) yellow and green striped tights, and purple converse. "Uh yea, so she picked her outfit out and is too proud of herself for me to make her change." Embry said laughing.

"Here Unca Embry." Aubrey said handing him the hair basket that holds all her hair doodads and the tangle spray. My poor brother looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Doodle Uncle Embry isn't very good with hair." He told her.

"I want ponies." She told him hopping in his lap.

"Bella what are ponies?" He asked.

"Ponytails, she wants one on each side of her head." I told him trying not to laugh at the giant man/wolf looking at a basket of rubber bands with terror in his eyes.

"How do I do ponies?" He asked.

"Part her hair down the middle, then gather each section just above her ears, and wrap the rubber band around the hair." I told him.

Quil came walking in took a double take of Embry and smirked but didn't say anything he knew just as well as us he'd being doing 'ponies' too if she asked him too. "Hey Bella, how are you feeling? Mom said Embry told her you were sick." He asked.

"I'm good; I just had a little morning sickness." I told him.

"OK Doodle you're all done." Embry told her. He didn't do a bad job and I must say he too looked pretty proud himself.

"Thank you Unca Embry, I love you." She said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Doodle." He told her.

Quil gave Aubrey a long look shaking his head at her get up. "Ms. Aubrey you look very pretty today." He told her. "Thanks Quil." She said blowing him a kiss.

"Aunt Angela is here." Embry told Aubrey who raced to the door, poor Fred clutched to her chest.

Angela walked in carrying a McDonald's bag no doubt filled with Aubrey's pancakes.

"Aubrey you look just like a princess today." Angela told her bending down to give her a hug.

"Thank you Aunt Angie, Unca Emby made me ponies." Aubrey told her, swinging one of her ponytails.

"Well Uncle Embry did a good job." Angela told her looking at Em.

"Are you ready for pancakes?" Angela asked Aubrey.

"Yep." Aubrey told her smiling.

"Quil you hold Fred, he not eat my pamcakes." Aubrey told him, handing a hissing Fred to a growling Quil, who looked at the kitten in his lap like it carried the Ebonic Plague.

"You do know this hissing bag of fleas is a cross dresser right?" Quil asked Paul.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, the cat's name is Fred he has marbles to prove his manliness yet he's wearing a sparkly pink collar." Quil told Paul.

"Don't look at me, Aubrey picked the collar out, hell I still don't know how we ended up with him." Embry told Quil and Paul.

"Unca Embry you make Aunt Angie ponies?" Aubrey asked him.

"Yea Uncle Embry can you give me ponies too?" Angela asked smirking.

"Come here." Embry told her.

Ang sat on his lap and he picked up the hair basket and went to work. "Do you want ribbons too?" Embry asked her laughing.

"I think I do." She told him.

"All done." Embry said pulling her in for a kiss.

"You pwetty Aunt Angie." Aubrey sang when she saw Angela's new hairdo.

"Thank you Doodle."

"Hey." Jake said walking in with Sammy in his arms.

"How do you feel Bells?" He asked.

"Did you call everyone?" I asked Em laughing.

"You scared the shit out of me." He told me.

"I'm good Jake, just morning sickness." I told him.

"Yea that's what Emily said it probably was." He told me.

"Where is Emily?" I asked.

"She's coming, she's making you some home remedy drink for the heaves." Jake told me blowing a raspberry on Sammy's belly making him laugh and drool.

"Sammy!" Aubrey squealed.

"You know what princess Aubrey, Sammy decided he wanted to be called Aaron." Jake told her.

"I like Aawon." Aubrey said looking at Sammy or uh Aaron I guess.

Jake set Aaron down on the floor on a blanket then walked over to sit with us.

"Aaron huh?" I asked.

"Yea, it's his middle name. She said he shouldn't be saddled with a man's name who didn't want him."

Jake told us shaking his head.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how he could disown his own son." Embry said.

I knew my brother must be thinking of the bio-father we have yet to meet.

"Is she going to change his last name?" I asked.

"I don't know. The Council told her that while Sam would be stricken from the Tribe, Aaron retained his rights including his future entitlement as an Elder. The Uley bloodline and name is one of position in the tribe so I don't know how it will work if she changes it." Jake said.

"I think Aaron suits him better anyway." Paul said looking at the rollie- pollie infant on our floor who was currently being surrounded by Barbie's, and dolls.

"Jake?" Aubrey called.

"Yes Princess Meraz." Jake answered her.

"Why Aawon not talk to me?" She asked.

"He has to learn to talk, he's still too tiny. Maybe you can try to teach him." Jake told her, making her smile.

Aubrey sat down beside Aaron and started saying her name over, and over again. Aawon say Aubrey." She cooed to him.

"Emily is here." Jake said getting up to get the door.

"Hey Bella are you feeling better?" Emily asked.

"I am morning sickness you know."

"I remember; I made you some herbal tea it helped when I was pregnant." Emily told me.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I told her.

Emily looked over to Aaron (that was going to take some time to get used to.) seeing him surrounded with dolls and Aubrey willing him to say her name.

"You know I won't be surprised if he says her name first, she seems to have a knack for getting these boys to do what she wants." Emily said laughing.

"No kidding I'm holding a hissing, cross dressing cat." Quil told her.

"Oh my." Emily laughed.

"Angela I love your hair." Emily laughed.

"Why thank you, Uncle Embry played hair dresser today." She told her.

"I am impressed."

"Aunt Emily why Aaron not say my name?" Aubrey asked Emily.

"Sweetie I bet one of his first words will be Aubrey. He's still learning and you are doing a great job helping to teach him." Emily told her making Aubrey smile.

"Come on guys let me show you something." Jake said to Quil, Embry, and Paul.

"I'll be right back, yell if you need anything." Paul said kissing me as he got up.

"Ange babe, I'll be outside." Embry told her kissing her.

"Emily holler if you need anything." Jake told Emily as he walked with the guys.

Once the guys walked outside I looked at Emily, it was obvious Jake wanted to talk to them.

"I'm moving back into the house, I think Jake wants to put a wolf on guard duty." Emily told me.

"You know you are welcome to stay here." I told her.

"Thank you Bella, really but I want to try to get myself and Aaron settled." Emily said.

"I understand and by the way we all think Aaron suits him better." I told her smiling.

"It does, doesn't it?" She said smiling as she looked over to the kids.

"So tell me what happened this morning." Emily said laughing.

"Oh my god, I thought they were going to call an ambulance. Embry called Sue and Paul would not even let me walk down the stairs. Between the two of them I think it's going to be a long pregnancy." I told her shaking my head.

"I think he say Barbie." Aubrey yelled clapping her hands.

"Sorry." I told Emily laughing.

"It's cute, besides think of all the testosterone floating around, Ms. Meraz counters it. She has Quil using a Barbie toothbrush, Jared sitting in time out and poor Embry buying kittens and Paul good lord he would wear a matching tutu if she wanted him to. Big Bad Paul Meraz… It's hilarious." Emily said.

"We can't forget Prince Seth." Angela said shaking her head.

"I know the poor guy, Paul and Embry growl every time they see him, it's not his fault Aubrey thinks he's the best thing since Ken." I laughed.

"I feel bad for her when she starts dating, can you imagine how scared the poor guy will be coming here to pick up Paul Meraz's daughter, and finding all her uncles with him." Emily said.

"I'm going to be in the closet videoing the whole thing." Angela said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Paul asked as the guys made their way inside.

"We were just thinking of how protective all of you will be when Aubrey starts dating." I told him.

"NO, no, no she's not dating, ever." Paul said and I would have cracked up except his face was serious.

"Honey you don't have to worry about that for a very long time, you can relax." I told him.

"Why would she need to date? No I'm with Paul on this one." Embry said looking just as serious as Paul did.

I looked at Angela and Emily who were doing their best not to laugh, but the serious expression on their Em and Paul's faces was hilarious.

"Ok honey, we really don't have to worry about it for a long time." I told him.

"She's right Paul we have a few years to figure something out." Embry told Paul.

"Oh my goodness you two are ridiculous." Angela said looking at Embry.

"Ang babe, you don't know what teenage boys are like… they're like … shit they're like Quil." Embry said.

"Hey!" Quil said offended.

"Do you want her dating someone like you?" Embry asked.

"Shit, Bella they're right. We are bad news; we only think about one thing. No she can't date." Quil said looking at Aubrey.

I was torn between cracking up and finding a bat to beat some sense into their heads.

"What's going on?" Jake asked walking back inside.

"The girls think Aubrey should date." Quil said panicked.

"Is this really happening?" I asked Emily who was turning red from the effort it was taking not to laugh in their faces.

"Well not now obviously she is THREE!" I said looking at the stupid wolves in front of me.

"Bells you can't be serious." Jake said looking at me.

"Oh shit what's wrong? What happened?" Jared asked seeing the insanity in my living room.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" Kim asked.

"I was feeling fine, now I think we might need to find a shrink for the goons in front of us." I told her looking at the four morons standing in front of me.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Jared man, they think Aubrey should date." Quil said pointing at Angela, Emily and me.

"Now we're a _'they'_." Angela asked, quirking her brow at me.

"What, why?" Jared said looking at us.

"Are they really upset, or is this a joke?" Kim asked.

"They're insane, maybe they sniffed one too many piles of burning leech." I said.

"Baby Bell, guys are not good. Teenage guys are the worse you just don't understand." Paul said looking at me.

"You know what, you guys are right. Aubrey doesn't need to date." I told them.

"She probably won't want to anyway." Angela told them.

"It's true, she will be much too busy fishing with Embry, working on cars with Jake, turning Quil into a cat lover, or putting Jared into time out. She won't even have time to date." Emily told them.

"That's true man; I already taught her the difference between a Philips and a Flathead screwdriver." Jake told Paul.

"Yea that could work; we'll just keep her busy." Paul said nodding his head and I could see the wheels turning.

"Crisis avoided." Kim told them.

"Ok, we're good." Embry said.

"Hey why don't you guys go get some chicken and potatoes and we'll have a pack dinner." I told them.

"That sounds good babe." Paul said relaxed and calm now that 'Operation keep Aubrey from Dating' had a plan.

We watched as the guys left and waited ten minutes just to be safe before we started talking.

"They're crazy, every last one of them." Kim said.

"Please, Jake still has a barrette in his hair from last night; Embry has pink toe nails and a gay rights rainbow sticker on his car. Quil is kissing cats and Paul is her slave. Jared says 'shift' instead of shit so he does not have to sit in time out again. She will bat her eyes and they will escort her to the leader of the local biker gang and help her on his Harley. She owns them." Emily said cracking up.


	32. Chapter Authors Note

**A/N**

I know you all want a chapter and I'm sorry this isn't one.

I just wanted to let everyone know I am working on the next chapter but it is giving me trouble.

I have several chapters written further into the story however, this next chapter is causing me all kinds of issues.

I promise to have it posted as soon as I can, and wanted to assure everyone I have not forgotten Damages nor will I abandon the story.

Thanks for all the support and wonderful reviews.

Hugs,

Iamtwilightobsessed


	33. Chapter 29 Pack Mentality

**CH.29 Pack Mentality**

**Bella is now 5 months pregnant.**

**Bella's Pov**

I was in the kitchen reaching into the cabinet to pull out a pot I needed to make dinner when I felt hot arms wrap around me and pull me from my stool.

"Em what are you doing?" I asked looking at my brother.

"Bella you're not supposed to reach above your head, and that stool is unsafe." He lectured me.

The men in this house were driving me crazy, I wanted to smack Sue for giving Paul the 'What to Expect when You're Expecting book' and I thought daily about canceling internet so neither Paul or Em could use Google.

Morning sickness had been nothing compared to Paul and Em hovering every time I moved.

"Here." I said handing him a plate of sandwiches hopefully, distracting him.

"Your appointment is tomorrow right?" Em asked.

"Yes, and yes we're supposed to find out the sex of the baby." I laughed knowing the entire pack were rooting for a boy.

"Where's Aubrey?" He asked noticing the quiet.

"She's at Emily's trying to get Aaron to say her name." I laughed.

"So tell me what are you doing home in the middle of the day?"

"Don't use that mom voo doo stuff on me." Embry said laughing.

"Ok I'll use the I'm you're big sister so spill little brother."

"Oh my God." I squealed as Embry showed me the ring he bought for Angela.

"I'm going to do it tonight; I talked to her dad before I came here."

"I'm so happy for you two." I told him giving him a hug.

"Well I'm going to get going; I have some errands to run. Bella stay off the stool, please." Em said giving me a hug and leaving out the door.

I finished making the marinade for the chicken and put it in the fridge for later. I decided to make a cake fore when Em and Angela came over tonight; once that was done, I was tired and sat down on the couch to rest.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Aubrey putting her hands on my belly and talking to her baby, as she referred to the new baby.

"Hello my sweet girl." I said looking at her.

"Mommy, I tell my baby how to say Aubrey." She told me.

I guess she was getting an early start on teaching her new brother or sister to say her name, the thought making me smile.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Emily asked laughing at Aubrey.

"Good, a little tired but now that the morning sickness is over with I'm better than ever." I told her.

"I thought I'd take the kids to the park, are you up for it?" She asked.

"I think that sounds great." I told her grabbing a bottle of water and putting a juice box in Aubrey's little backpack.

"Yay Aawon we go to the park." Aubrey sang as we headed out the door.

"She's going to be a great big sister." Emily said smiling as we looked at the kids.

Aaron could finally sit up on his own he and Aubrey were sitting on a blanket under the Oak tree having a tea party.

"She adores him; she'll probably want a party when she says her name." I laughed.

"How are doing Emily?"

"Good, I think I've finally gotten used to the house being so quiet and Aaron and I have our routine… it's nice."

"You look happy." I told her.

"You know in spite of everything, I am."

"I have to tell someone." I said turning to look at Emily who had her brow raised.

"Em's proposing, tonight." I told her.

"Oh my goodness."

"I know!"

"I made a cake, I thought when they stopped by afterwards maybe everyone could come over?"

"Of course, we need to celebrate." Emily said smiling.

"Will he move out once they get married?"

"He better not. I just got my brother I'm not ready for him to leave yet." I told her.

"I doubt he could tell Aubrey bye anyway." Emily laughed.

"Can I get your opinion on something?"

"Of course."

"What do you plan to tell Aaron about the wolves, the pack? Paul and I are not sure if we should keep it from her or tell her. Aubrey's starting to notice little things and it brought up the question but we haven't decided what to do yet."

"I don't know, in one way it would make it easier if the kids just always knew, but then again can they keep the secret?" Emily said.

"That's what we keep coming back too."

"Maybe start by letting her hear the legends and she how she reacts to that." Emily suggested.

"That could work, thank you Emily."

We watched as Aubrey played with Aaron, ran to the slide and slid down squealing then made her way back to Aaron; she looked like a kid possessed going back and forth.

"Would you two like to come over?" I asked Emily.

"I think we would."

Emily and I made it back to the house, she put Aaron down for a nap with Aubrey in her room, and we made ourselves some tea. We were sitting at the table talking when Paul walked in.

"Emily." He greeted making his way to me.

After he kissed me, and my stomach, he stood up and gave me _'the'_ look. "Em called."

Oh good grief, I thought.

"And…"

"He said he saw you standing on a stool. Baby Bell what if you fell?" He asked looking all kinds of terrified. I glanced at Emily who had her head ducked down trying to fight her laughter

"Paul, honey I am fine. " I told him.

"But what if something happened? You could have fallen or the whole pot rack could have come down on top of you." He said completely serious, which caused Emily to crack up.

"I'm serious." He said looking between the two of us.

"I know you are honey and I love you for it." I told him, standing on my tippy toes to give him a kiss.

"As soon as you're ready you can light the grill." I told him changing the subject.

"Ok, let me take a quick shower first." He said walking up the stairs.

"Embry tattled on you?" Emily said laughing.

"They are driving me crazy." I said shaking my head.

"Oh lord, just wait till you go into labor." Emily said turning red, she was laughing so hard.

I just groaned picturing him and Em killing the Dr. or something equally as awful.

"Stay for dinner." I told her.

"Sure, what can I help you with?"

"Everything is pretty much finished just waiting for Paul to throw the chicken on the grill." I told him.

"Let me call Jake, he was going to stop by later to see Aaron." Emily said pulling out her phone.

"To see Aaron or you?" I asked smirking.

"Oh it's not like that; he's been a great friend through all of this." Emily said but I swear there was a slight blush under her dark skin.

I let it go, but I had a feeling something was brewing.

"Would it be okay if Jake stopped by later he said he has something for Aaron and Aubrey."

Paul came walking down the stairs looking too delicious for words bare chested with a few water droplets running down his shoulders and a pair of low slung jeans.

He looked up at me and smirked he knew how my body reacted to him and with all the extra pregnancy hormones I was always attacking him.

"I'm going to light the grill." He said placing a kiss on my mark making me moan.

He just laughed as he walked outside.

"Sorry." I told Emily blushing.

"Five months right?" She asked laughing.

"Yes, dear lord I'm going to wear him out." I told her covering my red face with my hands.

"Never!" Paul shouted from the back yard making my blush deepen, and Emily laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?" Jake asked walking inside.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Where are the little terrors?" He asked.

"Sleeping, and no you are not going to wake them up." I told him knowing if I didn't say it he would have gone upstairs and 'found' them awake and playing.

"So tomorrow is the big day huh?" Jake said looking at me.

"Yep, we get to find out if we're having a boy or a girl."

"I think Quil has taken up praying." Jake laughed.

"Whatever you boys know you love all the girly stuff." Emily teased.

"Yea we do, though it would be nice to not have grease under my pink fingernails." He laughed.

"Hey man what's going on?" Paul asked walking in from the back yard wrapping his arms around me.

"Look what I found?" Jake said holding up a stuffed cat that looked exactly like Fred.

"And we wonder why she's so spoiled?" I laughed.

"Paul come look, I haven't seen one of these since I was a kid." Jake said acting like a little kid himself.

"We all walked outside to see a big red wagon. "I thought Aubrey could pull Aaron in it, I made some sideboards so it will be safe." He said looking like he wished he could fit in it and have someone pull him.

"I always wanted one of these." My enormous husband said looking just as excited as Jake.

"They'll love it." Emily smiled.

"Emily how about you and I go inside and let the boys play with their new toy."

"I think that's a good idea." Emily laughed following me inside.

'Which one of them is going to try to fit in it?" Emily asked.

"Quil."

It didn't take long before the pack found their way over, the guys outside admiring the wagon while me, Emily, and Kim patted out hamburgers to add to the chicken already on the grill.

"We wake up!" I heard Aubrey shout from upstairs.

I washed my hands and made my way upstairs to find Aubrey sitting in the middle of her bed holding Fred with one arm and her other little arm wrapped around Aaron.

"We ready to play."

"I can see that." I said laughing. Emily reached for Aaron as I helped Aubrey over the rails we put up to keep Aaron from rolling over the side.

"Daddy's home." I told Aubrey as we made it down the stairs.

**Paul's Pov**

"Princess." I said scooping Aubrey up as Jake took Aaron from Emily.

"I wuv the wagon." Aubrey said seeing the red wagon sitting in the yard.

I lifted her into the wagon, and Jake sat Aaron in front of her. My little princess wrapped her arms around her cousin holding him protectively making me smile. She was going to be a good big sister.

I started pulling the kids around the yard, hearing both of their squeals and Aubrey's giggles.

"Uh… am I the only one who wishes we could fit in the wagon?" Quil said.

"No!" Jared and Jake said at the same time.

"We could probably build one." Jake said scratching the back of his neck the way he does when he is nervous or planning.

"Yea, it wouldn't be that hard." Quil piped in.

The girls were going to have a field day with this. I thought listening to Jake and Quil strategizing the best way to make the wagon sturdy enough to hold one of us.

"Yea we could do it like one of the push carts from Cub Scouts." Jared added.

"Paul, honey you want to put the burgers on?" Bella asked standing in the doorway.

I just looked at her, my wife. So beautiful and slightly rounded with our baby she took my breath away. I sometimes still found myself scared to wake up in case our life was only a dream.

"Yea Bell, I'll be right there." I told her, pulling the wagon over to Jake so he could pull the kids around while I manned the grill.

"Dinner." Bella and Emily yelled when I finished putting the burgers on the platter Bella handed me.

"Uh just a minute." I heard Jake yell, but it sounded off.

"Hey man what's…." I started to ask until I saw Quil's big ass stuck in the wagon with Jared, Jake-holding Aaron and Seth standing with Aubrey's' little hand in his all trying not to laugh.

"You didn't." I said walking over to get a better look.

"We needed to know how much bigger to build ours." He said defending himself.

"Hey guys I thought dinner was ready." Bella said walking around to the side of the house where we were all standing. She put her hand over her mouth, her eyes laughing.

"Emily, Kim." She yelled making Quil groan.

Kim and Emily walked out, Emily cracking up as Kim dug into her pocket. Kim handed Bella and Emily both a five dollar bill and shook her head. "Told you." Bella said with Emily nodding beside her.

"Told her what?" Jake asked.

"We knew one of you would attempt to get in the wagon and get stuck, Emily and I bet it would be Quil. Kim was pretty sure it would be Jared." Bella told us.

Emily and Bella started whispering and the next thing I see is Kim standing in front of Quil clicking pictures and laughing the whole time.

"Come on help me out." Quil whined.

"I telled you, you too big." Aubrey said with her hand not in Seth's on her hip.

"Yea Quil Aubrey told you." Jake said shaking he was laughing so hard.

"Oh shut up and get me out." Quil grumbled.

We had just finished eating "Cake." I heard Jake shout from inside the house.

"Oh no you don't, you leave that cake alone." Bella told him getting up.

"Babe you're not supposed to carry stuff." I told her getting up to help her.

"Paul honey, its paper plates, and they're empty. I'm pretty sure it's safe." She told me making Emily laugh.

"Any burgers left?" I heard Embry ask as he walked outside Angela tucked into his side.

I saw Bella toss the paper plates back onto the patio table and sprint towards the pair.

"Let me see." She said nearly toppling Angela over.

Angela held her hand out, diamond shining bright.

"Holy Shit." Jake and Quil said getting up.

Kim and Emily made their way towards a smiling Angela who was still in Bella's arms.

"Damn dude, how the hell did you keep this a secret?" Jake asked.

"I didn't want anyone to ruin the surprise." He said beaming as he looked at Angela.

"Congrats man." I told him.

"You knew?" Jared asked.

"He's my brother in law, of course I knew." I laughed.

"Unca Emby, Auntie Angie live with us now?" Aubrey asked making Em look around at me, and Bella.

"I hope so." Bella said looking at Em daring him to say no, I almost laughed.

"Doodle bug, I think I might need help making Uncle Embry's room look pretty, do you think you can help me?" Angela asked making Bella and Embry both release the breaths they were holding.

"YAY!" Aubrey squealed.

Thank the Spirits I thought, not wanting to have to beat my brother in laws ass for making my pregnant wife cry.

"Jake now you can get the cake." Bella smiled as both Angela and Embry hugged her.

**A/N: **A HUGE thank you to **Feebes86** for getting me back on track, and the suggestion of the pack getting into the wagon. Brilliant my dear, **Feebes86.**

Check out her great one shot **These Days** and be on the lookout for her future stories. She's amazing!


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:**

I am going out of town for a family emergency. The updates will slow but will not stop while I am gone. Thank you for all of your continued support of my stories.

Wolf Hugs,

Iamtwilightobsessed


	35. Chapter 30 Pack Baby

**CH.30 Pack Baby**

**Paul's Pov**

I woke up and made my way downstairs, to make Bella breakfast. Today we were going to find out if we were having a son or daughter.

"Hey man." Embry said walking into the kitchen, still half-asleep.

"So how does it feel to be engaged?" I asked laughing at the goofy grin that spread across his face.

"Awesome." He said shaking his head.

"I'm happy for you." I told him thinking of how unbelievable it felt to know that upstairs my pregnant wife slept, and sound asleep down the hall, was my daughter. I was happy to know Embry would feel that way one day too.

"So today is the day huh?" He asked shaking his head.

"Yea, man I just want the baby to be ok." I told him feeling my nerves rise up again.

"Relax this is only to find out what color we're painting the nursery." Em laughed, noticing my worry.

"Pink if Aubrey has anything to say about it." I laughed.

"Did you decide whether or not you're taking Aubrey?"

"No Seth is going to pick her up and take her to get ice cream." I told him, not caring that it was irrational to be unhappy about it.

"Morning Angela, or should I say sister to be."

"Morning brother." She said kissing my cheek.

"Hey I know Aubrey put you on the spot last night, but we really don't want you to move out." I told them.

"Even with the new baby, I mean it's going to be a full house." Em said worriedly.

"Honest, Bella just found you, hell you know I didn't have any family growing up. We want you here, both of you."

"Thanks man." Em said.

"Uncy Emby!" We heard Aubrey yell.

"Dude you are never going to sleep past 8 if you don't stop jumping every time she calls you." I laughed, as Em sprinted up the stairs.

"I'm a sucker, what can I say." He laughed.

"You are so screwed if you have daughters." I told Angela.

"Oh yea."

"We honestly want you both to live here." I told Angela. I wanted them to know we meant it.

"Please Embry's not leaving Aubrey." She laughed.

"You're good with that."

"Of course, she's our doodlebug."

"I'm glad Em found you." I told her as I picked up the tray with Bella's breakfast.

I could hear Aubrey chatting away as I walked down the hall to Bella's bedroom and mine.

"I have date with Prince Seth." She told him.

Oh man, that kid better imprint before Aubrey turns of age. I thought.

"Morning baby." I whispered in Bella's ear.

"Bell rise and shine, we have a Dr.'s appointment today." I told her watching as she stretched and opened her eyes.

"Hungry?"

"I'm growing a wolf, I'm starving." She said laughing.

After breakfast and a shower, Bella and I headed downstairs to find the entire pack sitting in our living room. "Uh Good Morning." Bella said looking at everyone.

"What time will you be back from the Dr.'s appointment?" Quil asked.

"I don't know around noon."

"Ok we'll be here. Think blue."

"Seth do you have Aubrey's bag?" Bella asked him.

"Yea and I have extra food for Fred."

"Why do you need food for Fred?" Bella asked.

"Look."

Aubrey stood with poor Fred strapped into her baby doll stroller. "Oh man, that's worse than pink hair bows." Quil said laughing.

"It's just a cat." Seth shrugged.

"Ready Princess Meraz?" Seth asked.

"Yep, bye mommy, daddy, Uncy Emby, Aunt Angie, Aunt Kim, Aunt Emily, Uncly Jake, Uncly Jawod,

Uncly Quil, and Aawon." Aubrey said kissing each one of them. That's why they brush their teeth with light up Barbie toothbrushes, I laughed.

"Uncly?" Bella asked when Seth and Aubrey were gone.

"Uh yea…I might have tried to get her to say Hunky Uncy and it came out Uncly. It's cute." Quil said shrugging.

"See you guys later."

The pack chanted BLUE, BLUE, BLUE as we made our way outside. "Think they want a boy?" Bella laughed.

"Just a little."

"Hunky Uncy?" Bella said when we were in the car.

"Quil."

We made the quick drive to the clinic, and made our way inside checking in and taking a seat in the waiting room.

"Paul, relax." Bella said putting her hand on my leg to stop my bouncing.

"I'm just nervous."

"Honey this is a fun appointment. We get to see and hear our baby and hopefully find out if we're having a son or a daughter." Bella told me, pecking my lips.

"I love you Bell."

"Isabella Meraz." A nurse called.

"Ready?" Bella asked me standing up.

"Yes." 

The rez only did ultrasounds twice during your pregnancy unless something was wrong. We had the first one done at 12 weeks, but there was nothing but a bubble to see. The heartbeat echoing through the room was incredible, and with my hearing, I get to listen to the baby all the time. Today we would see our baby, and I was nervous as shit.

"Mrs. Meraz, change into the gown and we'll be with you in a moment." The nurse told Bella.

I still loved hearing people address Bella as Mrs. Meraz; I don't think I will ever get tired of it.

Bella changed and sat on the table to wait for Sue. "What's the pool up to?" Bella asked.

"How did you know?"

"Please I'm a mom, we know everything." Bella laughed.

"Jake's taking the wages, I'm not sure." I grinned.

"Bella, Paul are you ready to see your baby?" Sue asked walking in.

"Yes."

"Ok, Bella just lye back. I'm going to put this gel on your stomach, I'm sorry but it's going to be cold.

Remember Paul it's harmless." Sue told me, laughing as she remembered my very small freak out when she put the gel on Bella's stomach the first time.

"Ha-Ha." I laughed.

"Ok, heartbeat is strong and steady. All the measurements look good. Ah here we go. See right here."

"I'll print you some pictures." Sue told us as I stared at the screen looking at my new baby.

"That's us, you, and me."

"It is." Bella said, squeezing my hand.

"I'll give you a couple of minutes." Sue said leaving us.

"Bell, I…nothing could be as incredible as seeing our baby inside you." I told her feeling my eyes get teary. "I missed everything with Aubrey, to get to see this and experience it all. It's…everything."

"I love you Paul."

"I love you too."

Sue walked back in, handed us our photos and gave Bella her appointment card.

"I'll see you in a month." She said leaving Bella to get dressed.

I was half-aware of the drive to the diner. I just kept picturing our baby moving around on the screen arms, legs, heart beating strong.

I helped Bella out of the car and made our way into the diner, Embry and Angela were already waiting for us.

"Do you know?" Angela asked excited.

"We do."

"First we want to talk to the two of you." I said looking at Embry who sat up.

"Em I'm so thankful I found you. I always wanted a brother and I can't imagine having one better than you, and now I get to have Angela as my sister." Bella said but had to stop because she got too emotional.

"Stupid hormones." She mumbled making us laugh.

"What Bella was getting at, you're both so wonderful with Aubrey, Bella, and I want you to be the God parents of both Aubrey and this new baby." I explained.

"Of course." Angela squealed launching herself over the table to hug us both.

"You know I'll protect them with my life." Embry whispered in Bella's ear hugging her tight.

"We're lucky to have you and Angela, we love you both." I told Em giving him a hug.

"All right, tell us." Angela said grinning.

"Here." Bella said handing them a print out of the sonogram.

"Wow!" Angela sighed looking at the photo.

"This is cool, you can see everything. Sis, you have a tiny person inside you." Embry said looking from the photo to Bella.

"Let's go tell the pack." Bella said laughing.

Pulling into the driveway, the entire pack came rushing out the door. Aubrey was sitting on Quil's shoulders, her melting Popsicle dripping into his hair, Fred hissing at his feet. "We need to carry a camera at all times." Bella laughed, shaking her head.

Embry and Angela pulled up behind us, and all four of us made our way to the door. "Tell us." Kim shrieked, jumping up and down. Jared wrapped his arms around her waist in an effort to keep her calm.

"So tell us already." Jake said grinning.

"Well we're going to name the new baby Charlie." I announced.

"You were going to do that whether it was a boy or girl, that doesn't tell us anything." Jake huffed.

"Charles Mathew Meraz." I told them feeling my face break out in a huge grin.

"It's a boy." Quil shouted pumping his fist in the air as the rest of the guys threw up thanks to Taha Aki. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Quil chanted.

"You not like girls, Uncly Quil?" Aubrey said looking at him from where he set her down a minute ago.

"Shit." He mumbled before turning to face a lip quivering Aubrey.

"Now he's done it." Jared whispered.

"You Princess Meraz are my favorite girl." Quil told Aubrey lifting her in his arms and kissing her cheek.

"Really?" She asked him and I could see the smirk at the edges of her lips. She knew exactly how to play the pack.

"Really." He told her.

"Yay, I love you Uncly Quil, we watch Ariel." She told him smiling.

"Damn it." He grumbled too low for her to hear.

"Yea we can watch the Mermaid." He said walking over to the TV.

"Bro I'm so happy you are having a boy, I dreamed of Malibu Barbie last night and not the real life one, the plastic one who dates Ken." Quil said shaking his head as he sat down with Aubrey to watch Ariel for the millionth time.

The girls started putting together all the fixings for a BBQ as us guys minus Quil walked outside. "Dude!" Jared grinned.

I passed around the sonogram photos, smiling the entire time. "Are you happy Aaron, you're getting a boy cousin." Jake cooed to an always-drooling Aaron.

"So who's going to ask?" Em asked in a low tone standing next to me.

"I'll do it." Quil said walking out.

"How'd you get out of the Mermaid?" Embry asked laughing.

"Aubrey's helping the girls bake a cake."

"You mean she's licking the batter from the spoons." I said knowing exactly how Aubrey helped bake cakes.

"Yep, big chocolate grin." Quil laughed.

"Jake, man so what's up?" Quil asked smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you're always with Aaron constantly helping Emily. Tell us what's going on."

"Nothing." Jake said a little too quick.

"Uh huh, come on we see the way you look at her." Jared said.

"We're friends. She's been through a lot, and it's not like that." Jake told us, sounding less and less sure of his answers.

"Look man, we all think you two would be good together." I told him, and it was true, we did.

"Whatever let's light the grill." He said throwing Aaron into the air and catching him.


	36. Chapter 31 Scardy Wolf

**CH.31 Scardy Wolf**

**Bella's Pov**

A year and a half ago, I never would have dreamed I would be as happy as I am. Paul is my husband, we have our beautiful daughter, and we are getting ready to welcome our second child. I always wanted a brother, and I couldn't have picked a better one than Embry and if that wasn't enough to get my extra hormones dancing, Angela is going to be my sister.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Paul asked turning over to look at me, his voice raspy with sleep.

"Us… We have our family." I told him feeling the hot tears prick my eyes.

"Yes we do." He said pulling me into his side.

"I…this is what I dreamed about every time I closed my eyes." He told me, his own eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I love you Baby Bell." He said against my skin as he kissed my neck.

"I love you too."

Paul's lips traveled from my neck to my mouth, his tongue traced my lips until I parted them allowing him to explore my mouth. He lifted himself to hover over me, careful not to put any weight on me, or my growing belly. "So beautiful." He whispered against me as he left kisses on my bare skin.

Being pregnant with a wolf and sleeping next to one, I would become too overheated through the night so we were both naked, and Paul was going to use to his advantage. I could not wait.

Paul lavished me with kisses, short sweet chaste kisses followed by long passionate, toe-curling kisses. His hand ghosted across my breasts, rolling my nipples between his thumb and index finger then he slid his hand over our baby bump, finding my center and teasing me until I wanted to cry.

His touch was so feather lite I barely felt it, yet it made me burn.

"Ppp…Paul." I moaned.

Without saying a word, he lifted me up and held me over his body. I reached down and grabbed him as he lowered me onto his member. "Ohhh…." We both moaned when he was fully inside me, filling me the way only he had ever done.

Paul's hands held my hips as he helped guide my movements, up and down and side to side in a slow, steady rhythm. My hands were gripping his arms, as he thrust up into me as I moved in circles over him. He brought one hand down and started rubbing my clit. The pregnancy made my nerve ending have nerve endings, everything felt electrified. "Paul!" I panted feeling myself clench around him, a moment later I felt his warm stream shoot inside me, filling me and sending me into small aftershocks.

I stayed in my position on him, our bodies still connected until we caught our breath and Paul eased me back down to the bed beside him, where he pulled me into his side.

"I love you." He whispered giving me one last kiss before we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

"Wake up Bell…" I heard Paul whisper as he peppered my face with kisses.

"I'm awake." I moaned only to hear Paul chuckle.

"I'll get Aubrey dressed, and make breakfast while you take a shower." He told me kissing me then walking out to get Aubrey, who was yelling for Em. My poor brother, she may as well put a sparkly leash on him, I thought as I stepped into the shower ignoring the disheveled bathroom.

One refreshing shower later I waddled myself down the stairs, or attempted too I was six months pregnant now and in Paul and Embry's determination to keep me safe they were driving me batty. I got as far as the forth step on my own before Paul met me and 'escorted' me down the rest of the way.

"Thanks." I grumbled only to get a laugh in return.

Paul was sitting beside me; Aubrey had wedged herself on Embry's lap as we ate breakfast.

"We all know the plan for the day?" I asked grinning.

"Are you sure about this Bell?" Paul asked.

"I am, you and Em just handle your end, and the girls will handle ours." I told him.

"Ok." He said giving me a kiss, and putting Aubrey on his shoulders as he, Aubrey, and Em left to do their part in _Operation Hook-Up_.

I straightened up the house, made a cake, and put the kettle on the stove so we could have some tea when the girls arrived.

"Bella." Angela called walking in.

"Kitchen."

"Hey how are you feeling, I heard you had an interesting evening?" She said trying not to laugh.

"Oh my God I wanted to kill him." I groaned remembering last night.

"Tell me what happened, I know Embry left out the good part."

"What good parts?" Kim asked walking in with Emily.

"Embry, taking the role of overprotective brother to new heights." I told them.

"Where's Aaron?" Ang asked Emily.

"Jake took him for 'guy time'." She told us making Kim, Ang, and me smirk. Maybe this would be easier than we thought.

I took the cake from the oven setting it on the counter to cool, and grabbed the teacups while Ang took the kettle from the stove. "So tell us what bonehead 1 and 2 did last night." Kim said already laughing.

"Oh my God, they're making me nuts. So last night Paul was on patrol and my back was hurting. I put Aubrey to bed and ran the bath, thinking a hot bath would help with the back ache." I told them already shaking my head at the memory.

"I was right the hot water felt nice and it was starting to help. I was lying in the tub enjoying the peace when I saw a spider…

I guess I made an EEK noise, the next thing I know Embry comes barreling in the bathroom with one hand over his eyes his other arm outstretched trying to feel his way to whatever danger had befallen me. In his haste to reach me, he took the door off the hinges , which hit the shelves that landed on the towel rack sending all of the towels and lotions into the tub with me and knocking half the tiles off the wall when the rack made contact with the wall." I explained.

"Oh, my God!" Angela yelled laughing so hard she was crying. Emily had her hand over her mouth and Kim was doubled over.

"Oh it gets better." I told them rolling my eyes.

"Before I could even say a word he has me in his arms and down the stairs, phone in hand dialing Sue…again. It was only after he hung up he realized he was holding his naked, dripping wet pregnant sister in the middle of the living room." I finished taking a sip of tea.

All three of them were laughing so hard they were crying, and snorting. "Bella what the hell did he say when he realized what happened?" Kim asked knowing exactly how shy Em could be.

"Well Sue arrived already laughing when she saw me in his arms; she helped me get a blanket on while Em went up to the bathroom to see what perils had tried to get me. You should have seen him he looked like he was going off to battle Ninjas.

He comes back down with the spider smooshed beyond recognition."

"What did Sue say?" Emily asked still laughing.

"Oh she had a good laugh, and told him to call if we needed her. Em just looked at her wanting to know why she was laughing after all the spider could have been poisonous. Then he asked her if she knew what spiders were poisonous in the state of Washington, which led to him and Paul on the internet for three hours and an inspection of the house for deadly spiders that lasted another hour."

"They mean well but dear lord they're making me crazy." I told them.

"You'd think Sue would stop taking their calls, didn't Paul call her about hiccups last week?" Angela said laughing.

"He insisted it wasn't normal to have hiccups that lasted more than an hour, called Sue, and had her come all the way over to make sure I was fine." I told her remembering yet another ridiculously overprotective moment.

"It's like they lose all common sense when it comes to us." Kim said shaking her head.

We laughed for a few more minutes at the guys expense, then Emily frosted the cake and we each sat with chocolate cake and tea.

"What do you think of a Co-ed baby shower?" Kim asked.

"I think it sounds like fun." I told her smiling, glad Paul would get to participate.

"Good…speaking of Co-ed…" Angela trailed off.

"So Emily tell us what's going on with you and Jake?" Kim said smirking.

"W…what? There's nothing going on." She said red faced and stuttering.

"We know, we want to know why?" I said grinning.

"What? No we're just friends."

"You like him." Kim stated with a smirk.

"Of course I do, Jake is very nice, and he's wonderful with Aaron. He's helped me a lot these last couple of months." Emily told us.

"Emily fess up, you like him. Why don't you go for it?" I asked.

"First of all, we are just friends, and second I am five years older than Jake and a divorced single mother." Emily said.

"Emily you are not that much older and you're hot. You and Jake are perfect for each other." Angela told her.

"Even if I liked Jake like that, which I don't; he's too young to be getting involved with someone who has so much baggage not to mention…no I'm not right for him." She said and the look on her face made me want to cry.

"Not to mention what?" Kim asked catching the same thing Ang and I did.

"It's nothing."

"Emily, what is the real issue?" Angela asked her.

"I'm not young and beautiful, I'm older, and I have a child it just wouldn't work. He's the Alpha and future Chief."

"Oh Emily you are beautiful.

Jake loves Aaron, hell he practically beams when Aaron prefers him to the other guys. We've seen the way Jake looks at you." Kim told her.

"I…no, it's best we just stay friends." Emily said.

"Why?"

"He's going to be the Chief; I don't think people would be accepting." Emily told us looking down.

"Why the hell wouldn't they, the current Chief is all for a you and Jake." I told her knowing Billy thought the same thing the rest of us do.

"I don't know." Emily said, getting up and wiping the clean counter.

"Just don't close your mind to the possibility." Angela told her.

**Paul's Pov**

"Is this an intervention of the relationship kind?" Billy asked seeing us standing there in his doorway.

"How the hell did you know?" Jared asked him.

"I'm not the Chief of the tribe for shits and giggles." He told us, laughing.

"Where's Jake?" I asked looking around.

"He went to Emily's to get Aaron's swing; he should be back any minute." Billy told us.

"Are the women working on Emily?" He asked grinning.

"Yea they're at the house."

"Well tell me your plan." He said.

"Uh what plan, we're just going to tell him to man up and ask the girl out." Quil told him.

"I think I'll stick around, you boys are going to need help." He chuckled.

Jake walked in a few minutes later, Aaron held in one arm drooling as usual and a baby swing in his other arm. "What's up?" Jake asked sitting the swing down and making faces at a laughing, drooling Aaron.

We all looked at each other waiting for someone to step up and talk first. "Amateurs." Billy huffed, shaking his head. "They want to know when you're going to ask Emily out." Billy said cutting to the chase.

"What…we're just friends." Jake said sitting Aaron in the swing and winding it up.

"Yea we know, that's the problem, dude it's clear you like her why the hell haven't you made a move?" Jared asked.

"She's…man I'm not talking about this." Jake said grabbing a can of coke from the fridge.

"Why the hell not?" Quil asked.

"Look, we're friends. She doesn't see me like that, okay." Jake mumbled.

"You're dumber than I thought." I told him.

"When's the last time you went out on a date?" I asked.

"A couple months." He mumbled.

"And how long have you and Emily been just really good friends?" Embry asked.

"A couple months."

"Exactly dude, ask her out." Jared said.

"Son, shit or get off the pot." Billy told him making us crack up.

"What the hell Dad?"

"Jacob, a woman like Emily will not be single for long. She's beautiful, kind and you are not the only man who looks at her." Billy told him. As soon as Billy said other men looked at her, we could see Jake clench his jaw, yea he had fallen for her, I thought. Bell was right, as she usually is.

Billy always did have a way of making a point. "And if you're wrong and she doesn't see me as anything but a kid?" He asked.

"Do you really think she sees you as a kid? You're the freaking Alpha, you own a garage, and you're in line to be the Chief of the tribe not to mention she trusts you with her son?" Embry asked.

"If this blows up you're all running extra patrols." He barked as he walked to the bathroom.

"Running extra patrols my ass, Kim, Angela and a pregnant Bella would eat him alive." Billy said snorting.


	37. Chapter 32 Baby Alpha is a Pussy

**CH.32 Baby Alphas is a Pussy**

**Jake's Pov**

I was patrolling, when Emily picked Aaron up, I was thankful I did not have to face her yet, fuck I didn't know what I wanted to do. No, I knew what I wanted to do; I just didn't have the balls to do it.

Emily was beautiful, kind and smart, what the hell would she want with a kid like me? I could see Dad sitting at the table, cup of coffee and newspaper in front of him. "You decide to be a man yet?" He asked the sides of his mouth lifting; the smirk that he was battling to hide making its way across his smug face.

"And if it blows up in my face, I lose a friend. What then?"

"I don't know Alpha. You could have a good woman at your side and a son." He said staring at me the way he does when he knows he's right and he is waiting for me to admit it.

I got up walking down the hall, "I need to think about some shit." I called over my shoulder making my way into my room.

Yeah, I do care about Emily as more than a friend. I'm not sure when I went from seeing her as Emily the pack mom, Sam's ex-wife to Emily, hot single woman, but when I looked at her that's who I saw.

It had been a few months since the divorce and I knew she felt it was over long before then, so I didn't think it would be too soon, at least I hoped it wouldn't, well shit I guess I know what I'm going to do, I thought.

"Don't say a word." I yelled walking towards the door, seeing Dad sitting at the table looking triumphant.

I walked towards Emily's house, slower than an out of shape, middle-aged man in the middle of a midlife crisis. I felt like I was fifteen again.

Deep breaths, I told myself as I walked to the door. Normally I would just walk in, but standing here looking at the front door I wasn't sure what to do. _I am the fucking Alpha_, I reminded myself turning the doorknob and walking inside.

**Paul's Pov**

We left Jakes'; Quil went on patrol while Jared went to the garage to work on Kim's car. Embry left for the hardware store, Aubrey on his shoulders. He never learned, I thought knowing my little girl schemed as she stood in the aisles full of drywall and paint.

I walked into my house, seeing my beautiful pregnant wife sitting at the table with the girls minus Emily. "how did it go?" Bella asked grinning.

"You were right." I laughed.

"Of course I was."

"Yeah, he likes her but he's freaking out. I don't know what will happen. What about Emily?"

"Same thing, I think she's scared." Kim said, and I had a feeling there was more to it. If I needed to know, Bell would tell me.

"Where's Em and Aubrey?" Angela asked.

"Hardware store, he needed to pick up some tiles." I told her.

"Oh dear lord, will he never learn? Angela laughed shaking her head.

"I'll see you later Bella." Kim said shaking her head; everyone knew Embry had no willpower when it came to Aubrey. "Let me know what color he paints his room." She called leaving through the door.

We could hear her laughing even after the door was closed.

"So, Angela when are you moving in?" Bella asked grinning.

"I practically live here already." She laughed, "but I think we're going to start moving my things over this week, it's getting too hard to be away from each other." She said with a blush.

"Let me know if you and Em need any help." I offered.

"Thanks, Paul. Em will probably need help painting our room pink or lime green." She laughed.

"I'll see you later; I think I'm going to go break the news to my Dad." Angela said grimacing.

"Finally I get you all to myself." I said pulling Bella from her chair to wrap my arms around her.

"How are you feeling?"

"My back hurts a little."

"Come here." I told her leading her to the couch, and sitting her in front of me so I could rub her back. "Better?" I asked rubbing circles on her lower back.

"Yes." She moaned.

"Baby you make me hard when you moan."

"Hmm, sex and a back rub, that does sound good." Bella laughed.

I pulled Bella up, led her upstairs, as soon as we were in our room I pulled her jeans from her body, unsnapped my shorts and sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her into my lap entering her.

Bella circled her hips as I gently thrusts up and rubbed her back, "you are a man of many talents." Bella breathed as we made love and I rubbed her back.

**Emily's Pov**

I saw Jake walk in, I had a feeling the guys got to him.

"Jake?"

"Let me just get this out, ok." He said rubbing the back of his neck, the way he does when he's nervous. I nodded letting him know I wouldn't interrupt.

"I don't know when it changed but somewhere in the last few months you went from Sam's ex-wife to a woman I care deeply for. You are everything a man could want. You are beautiful, smart and you are an incredible mother, I'm crazy about you. I want to take you out, not as my friend, but as a woman who I very much want to get closer to."

I wasn't sure what to say, Jake was the future Chief and I, I was a scarred single mother.

"You're beautiful." Jake said taking my hand from my face; I didn't even realize I touched my scars.

"I…

"You're beautiful, Emily and sexy and a thousand other things that make my palms sweat, and leave me tongue tied." He said his voice so sincere.

"Look at me." He said lifting my chin so I had to look into his eyes. "You. Are. Beautiful." He said then leaned in and touched my lips, so lightly I barely felt them but I did feel the shock that went through my entire body.

"Let me take you out." He said still looking at me in a way that made me feel alive for the first time in forever. All I could do was nod; I didn't think any words would come out if I tried to speak.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00, we're going dancing." He said, leaving me stunned, excited and scared out of my mind.

I don't know how long I stood in the middle of my kitchen staring at the door Jake walked out of before the ringing of the phone brought me out of my stupor.

_Hh…Hello_

_Emily, are you ok?_

_Yeah, Bella I'm ok. What can I do for you?_

_Well… you can let us girls come help you get ready for your date._

_How did you know?_

_I got a call about babysitting, so we'll see you in about oh thirty seconds._

_Click._

**Knock, Knock**

Why she knocked I have no idea as she Angela and Kim came barreling inside, huge smiles on their faces and enough clothes in their arms to outfit the reservation.

"We brought over a few options; do you know where you're going?" Kim asked bouncing.

"Uh no… but he said we're going dancing." I told them still feeling like I was having an outer body experience.

"Emily, are you ok? You do want to go, don't you?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I… I haven't been on a date in ten years. I didn't date much before Sam, and we never really dated. I… I don't know what I'm doing." I told them feeling the tears prick my eyes. Why the hell was I crying, I wondered.

"Emily, it's not hard. You and Jake are already friends so you don't have to worry about whether you like him or not, you already know you do. It's going to be fine. Now go shower so we can get you ready." Kim told me shoving me down the hall.

"Aaron..."

"Is asleep and there are three of us here. Go shower." Angela told me, smiling.

I stepped into the shower hoping the hot water would calm my nerves, it didn't. I let my mind wander to the last seven years, meeting Sam, destroying Leah, and watching as Sam changed and destroyed more lives with his hatred. Could I really have a second chance?

I finished shampooing my hair, turned the water off, and quickly dried myself. I put my robe on and made my way to the kitchen.

"We think this would be perfect." Kim said holding up a black wrap dress, as Bella held a pair of black heels.

"I... I don't know." I said looking at the seriously sexy dress.

"We do, so don't argue, it's three against one, we win." Angela laughed.

Angela dried and wrapped my hair in rollers as Kim did my makeup. I don't even know how long it had been since I wore anything other than Chap Stick; I thought seeing Kim pull out a tube of red lipstick.

An hour later and they sent me to the bathroom to change into the dress, but not before, they covered the mirror so I couldn't see myself. I have to admit the dress fit perfectly and it did make me feel good, but I decided to save my final opinion until I looked in the mirror.

"WOW!" Bella said, as I walked out of the bathroom.

"You look amazing." Angela told me with a smile on her sweet face.

"Screw amazing, you look fucking hot." Kim squealed.

"Now you can look." Bella said leading me to my bedroom closet where the full-length mirror hung on the door.

It felt like I was looking at someone else, a woman. Not a mom, not a brokenhearted divorcée, but a woman ready to go on a date. "Thank you." Is all I could say to my friends who stood watching me with smiles on their faces.

"You look incredible, now for the finishing touch. These are the earrings I wore when Paul and I got married, that was my second chance and this can be yours." Bella said handing me a simple pair of diamond stud earring.

"Thank you."

**Jake's Pov**

I was nervous as hell; you would think I'd never been on a date before. I took a last look in the mirror and decided there wasn't much to do; I'm a guy we put on pants and a shirt and hope we don't smell bad.

I walked into the living room to see my Dad's smug face, "don't screw up." He said laughing.

"Gee thanks."

"Have fun, I want a granddaughter." He yelled as I walked out of the house. I could hear him laughing like the jackass he is as I made my way to my truck.

I pulled into Emily's' driveway, wiped my sweaty palms on my pants and grabbed the flowers I picked up earlier. Walking to the door I could hear my heart beating too fast and hoped none of the guys were near or they'd never let me live it down.

I knocked and waited one minute and twenty-six seconds until the door opened and I lost all ability to think. "Damn." I stuttered looking at Emily. She was sexy as hell and my wolf was ready to rip the throat out of any man who dared to look her way.

**A/N:** I apologize for the delay; between RL and Jacob being uncooperative, this Ch. nearly never got written.


	38. Chapter 33 Changing Fate

**CH.33 Changing Fate**

**Emily's Pov**

Jake looked incredibly handsome, and I was more nervous than I could remember ever being. The drive to Port Angeles was quiet, not uncomfortable but filled with a certain awkwardness that carried over as we sat at the table in the restaurant.

"This is ridiculous, we've known each other for years," Jake said laughing.

"You're right, I'm just nervous," I admitted.

"Me too, but I think that's good." Jake said smiling.

"Yeah, I think it is,"

We ordered drinks, appetizers and our entrées. "Emily I'm just going to lay it out. I've never gone on a date that I wanted to end with the promise of a second date that leads to a third," Jake told me twisting his napkin in his hands. "I don't want this to be casual; I'm not a casual kind of guy. I care for you and Aaron and I want you both in my life in a permanent way," He told me looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm scared," I admitted willing the tears welling up in my eyes not to fall.

"Yeah, me too," Jake laughed.

"You're the future Chief,"

"What's that have to do with anything,"

"Well, I mean what's your Dad going to say? I'm not exactly some 22 year old, I'm older and I have a child," I told him, feeling ridiculous for thinking the way I did but it was how I felt.

The server dropped our appetizers off, we started eating, but then Jake looked at me, I could tell he was about to say something so I put my fork down and waited.

"Emily, as I was walking out the door Dad told me he wanted a granddaughter, if he had his way he'd be officiating at our wedding tomorrow. Look, this… whatever it is between us is not something either of us planned but I'd like to see where it goes, hell I already know I'm crazy about you. Everything I said earlier is true, I think you're smart, kind, and beautiful and you are an incredible mother, everything I think of when I think of who I want beside me in the future." Jake told me shocking me, and making me feel lightheaded at the same time.

"What about your wolf," I whispered thinking of imprinting.

"We agree, uh my wolf actually wants to rip the throat out of the man two tables behind us for looking at you," Jake said clenching his jaw.

**Jake's Pov**

Actually, my wolf wanted to rip the fuckers' throat out and start making puppies, damn Dad for putting the thought in my head. Okay so maybe it was already there but I had done a good job of keeping it in the far recesses of my mind and now it was all I could think about.

"Ready to go dancing?" I asked, as we walked out of the restaurant.

"I am," Emily said smiling.

**Bella's Pov**

"How do you think its going?" I asked Paul.

"Bell, I'm sure it's going good it's not like it's a blind date or anything,"

"I know, I just want to see them both happy," I told him sighing.

"It will all work out," He told me.

"Since when did you turn into the sensitive one?" I teased.

"When I lost everything and had to fight to get it back,"

"We have everything we always said we wanted, each other, a home, a family," I told him laying my head on his shoulder.

"Yes we do," Paul said kissing my temple. "I love you Bella," Paul said shifting so his back rested against the arm of the sofa, then pulled me into his chest, allowing me to stretch out as his hands rubbed circles over my swollen belly.

"Watching your belly swell with our baby has been the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Paul whispered running his hands across my baby belly. "I can't wait to meet our son,"

"I love you Paul, so much," I said my voice quiet with emotion. We sat holding one another, just happy that we had each other and our daughter and soon we would be welcoming our son.

"Em's back,"  
"He better not have let Aubrey talk him into pink tile for our bathroom," I told Paul moving to get up.

"I heard that," My lug of a brother said walking in with Aubrey perched on his shoulders, carrying a box of tile. "No I didn't buy pink tiles, really Bella… I can say no," Em said.

Uh huh, I thought. "Unca Embry builds me a kitty house," Aubrey said bouncing on Em's shoulders.

"Here princess, Uncle Embry needs to unload the truck," Em said setting Aubrey down.

"Em, why do you need to unload the truck?" Paul asked barely keeping a straight face.

"Aubrey and I are going to build a cat house," Em said turning quickly before we could say anything.

"Oh lord," I said knowing all too well that Em had probably gotten himself talked into something ridiculous. Really, when was he going to learn NOT to take my daughter shopping at the hardware store? I swear my girl was a strange nut, take her to the toy store and she's calm and collected, get her in an aisle full of lumber and she turns into Bob Villa.

Paul and Em walked in twenty minutes later, Paul was cracking up, and Embry was scowling.

"What?"

"He's building a cat mansion," Paul roared slapping Em on the back. "Complete with pink tile for the floor," Paul snorted.

"Oh my God!" I said looking at Em,

"Whatever," He said scooping Aubrey up and sitting at the table with the bucket of crayons and her doodle book.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked laughing.  
"We dwa the kitty house, Daddy," Aubrey told Paul with a duh expression on her face.

"Well you two architects work and I'll make dinner," I said laughing as I made my way to the kitchen.

"What a artitet?" Aubrey asked making Em and Paul laugh.

"Ar…chi..tect… Baby girl, an architect is someone who draws a house or a building and then someone builds it so it looks like the drawing," Paul explained.

"Oh, I be a artitet when I get big," Aubrey said nodding her head as if she was confirming her decision.

"I think that would be good," Paul said kissing her head.

"Bell, what can I help with?" Paul asked leaving Em and Aubrey to design the kitty mansion.

"Everything is pretty much done, I made meatloaf earlier. I just need to pop it in the oven,"

"My favorite," Paul said pulling me into his chest after I closed the oven door.

"I know," I laughed as Paul danced me around the kitchen.

"Cut out the PDA," Quil said walking in.

"Hey man," Paul, said ignoring him and twirling me again.

"I've been summoned and told to bring tools," Quil said quirking his brow.

"Don't ask me, talk to the pushover at the table," Paul told him laughing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Quil asked.

"Aubrey and I are designing a cat house, and don't cuss in front of her," Em told Quil punching him in the shoulder.

"Uncly Quil you say a bad word," Aubrey said looking up at Quil.

"Yes I did, I'm sorry," Quil, said kissing her cheek. She had all of them wrapped around her finger.

"You help build Fred a new house?" Aubrey asked batting her eyes.

"Sure, kid," Quil said sitting down and taking the orange crayon Aubrey offered him.

Kim and Jared showed up next, they had been watching Aaron and Jared looked exhausted.

"Dude, he pees farther than me," Jared told Paul shaking his head.

"Jared got peed on," Kim told us cracking up.

"What?" Quil asked looking up from what was beginning to look like kitty house blue prints.

"The kid peed on me, I didn't know I needed to duck," Jared said blushing.

The guys were roaring, when Seth walked in.

"Seth!" Aubrey squealed running to him.

"Hey Princess Aubrey," He said scooping her up making Paul scowl.

"Have you heard from Emily?" Kim asked.

"No, I'm hoping that means everything is going well," I told her. I had a feeling everyone wanted to know how things were going and that's how my house had become overcrowded with wolves.

Kim and I started throwing together more food to feed everyone, the boys had migrated to the table, each of them with their own paper and crayon drawing out what was quickly becoming the Taj-mahal of kitty houses.

"No, you can't put the window there, it won't look right." Quil yelled.

"If you have a flat roof the snow will cave it in," Paul told Jared who was glaring at Quil.

"You're both wrong, you need an A-frame roof and the window can go on the second floor," Em said pointing to his drawing.

"Uh… are you hearing this?" Kim asked.

"Dinner is done," I yelled breaking up the argument going on in the dining room.

**Jake's Pov**

I pulled into Emily's driveway; my heart was beating a million miles a minute. I was never going to live this down when the pack saw into my mind. I got out of my truck andwalked around to open Emily's door, sweating like a 12 year old who saw his first cheerleader.

I walked Emily to the door trying to decide if I was going to kiss her or not, I wanted to but I didn't want to push her either, tonight had been awesome and I didn't want to screw it up.

"I had a good time, thank you, Jake," Emily said as we stood at the door.

"I did too; we should do this again,"

"Yes, we should," She smiled.

I gave Emily a hug and watched as she slipped inside and I walked back to my truck feeling like the biggest pussy in the world.

I opened the truck door, got in, turned the key, and put the truck in reverse. What the hell am I doing, I wondered as I threw the truck in park, hopped out, and made my way back to Emily's front door.

Knocking, I stood and waited as I heard her heels click on the tile as she walked towards the door.

"Jake?"

"I'm a giant pussy," I told her cupping her face with both of my hands and kissed her lips lightly. Brown sugar, holy shit her lips tasted of brown sugar. I let my tongue come out and tease her lips hoping she would invite me in, she did.

Our tongues tangled as I slipped my hands from her face to her waist and her hands went around my neck. I explored every inch of her delicious mouth, until air became necessary. I pulled away and looked down at her to see her eyes still closed, I leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "I've been thinking of doing that for, forever," I told her.

"I'm glad you manned up," She said grinning.


	39. Chapter 39 AN Readers

To My readers;

First, I know you're really unhappy this is another AN, and not a chapter. I am sorry for that.

I wanted to keep everyone updated on the status of Damages. I appreciate everyone who reads and reviews and want to keep you all up to date.

I am still working on getting Damages back on track. As I said earlier, the story took a turn I was not expecting and did not plan for and it has seriously given me writers' block where Damages is concerned.

I promise I will **NOT **abandon this story; I just do not want to force chapters when I know it's not right for the course of the story. I promise to never leave a story unfinished but I would rather take extra time, then post just for the sake of updating.

I am planning on working through the entire story and editing a bit and hopefully that will get me going again. In the meantime I will focus on my other stories and work hard to get the juices flowing for Damages again.

Thank you to everyone for their patience and understanding. I truly appreciate it.

You can always PM me with ideas or suggestions, I'll read them all.

Hugs,

Iamtwilighobsessed


End file.
